Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. What if Lois Lane obtained super powers similar to Superman's own as the result of a hostage situation gone wrong? With her newly acquired abilities, Lois secretly becomes Superwoman. While Kal-El slowly gravitates towards the mysterious new superheroine and Lex Luthor gains powers of his own a terrifying new evil emerges. Eventual Clark/Lois pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**There are surprisingly few Clark/Superman x Lois Lane stories, his original love I may remind readers, on this wonderful site. While I'm also a fan of the Superman/Wonder Woman pairing I have an admitted soft spot for Clark/Superman/Lois Lane having grown up with their relationship. Please read and review my humble offering, if there is enough interest in this concept I'll continue.**

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Prologue: Hinge of Destiny

By

Celgress

"There are moments which mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same and time is divided into two parts, before this, and after this... Sometimes you can feel such a moment coming. That's the test, or so I tell myself. I tell myself that at times like that, strong people keep moving forward anyway, no matter what they're going to find."

John Hobbes – Fallen (1998)

Metropolis, afternoon

It was a glorious spring day. The sun shone down from a mainly clear blue sky dotted with widely scattered white clouds. Flags and banners flapped in the gentle breeze. It was the kind of day that made people happy to be alive or at least in communities where things moved at a slower pace. Everywhere in Metropolis people milled about blissfully unaware of anything other than their own mundane concerns. On a building high above the bustling throng of humanity a potential life and death drama was unfolding. There two figures impatiently awaited a third.

Lois Lane wondered how she'd gotten herself into this latest mess. Sure she'd been held hostage multiple times by various deranged individuals for over a decade now, ever since Superman had first shown up in Metropolis. In many ways nano-suit clad Red X was least intimidating of the bunch. Still putting herself in danger on a regular basis had grown stale, unfulfilling. Perhaps a career change was in order. Lois loved being an ace reporter for the Daily Planet however she wasn't in her twenties anymore. As much as she might deny it in recent years Lois had grown increasingly dissatisfied with her life's status quo. She sensed something was missing. In truth Lois was painfully aware what exactly her existence was lacking. Her biological clock was ticking loudly. She wanted nothing more than to settle down and raise a family of her own, although she'd never freely admit it. Although superficially simple her desire was in truth incredibly problematic.

Her primary choices of potential husband had proven beyond reach each for different reasons. Follow reporter Clark Kent was aloof and distant. They'd tried dating several times, but the relationship had never gotten out of first gear. While a great guy on the surface Clark was also terribly unreliable. It seemed he always had somewhere else to be. Her second candidate Superman provided equally problematic, even more so if Lois was honest with herself. Early on Superman had expressed interest in the plucky, brunette journalist before circumstances had dashed any hope of a life together. Superman had made in clear to Lois in no uncertain terms he wouldn't put her wellbeing in danger by entering into a romantic relationship. She'd told Superman at the time she understood, in truth she was devastated by his decision.

Lois had not allowed Superman, or anyone else, to detect her disappointment. The daughter of General Sam Lane had learned well at his feet. She's been taught from a young age never to overtly express her sadness. Always maintain a hard exterior. Above all never let them see you cry, no matter if inside your heart is breaking.

"Your plot will fail. There is no way in hell you can defeat Superman, and you know it." Lois told Red X from her position tied to the base of an old smoke stack high atop the brownstone. "Why not give up now, make it easier for everyone involved."

"Please," Red X said waving his left hand dismissively, his voice smooth as silk. "I have a plan, an excellent one if I do say so myself."

"All the others also had plans, they failed. I highly doubt you'll prove the exception." Lois challenged.

"Silence or I'll be forced to physically shut your pretty mouth." Red X threatened.

"If your plan is so great why not tell me about it?" Lois said.

"Sure," Red X said following a brief pause. "It isn't like you can stop me." Red X picked a gun type device from his belt. Wedged in the middle of the contraption was a clear type filled with roiling liquid, pale yellow in color. "One shot of this experimental hypo-spray ol' blue boy is rendered powerless, for keeps."

Lois did her best to conceal her sense of growing horror. "You're bluffing." She declared a few moments later after regaining her composure.

"I assure you Ms. Lane. I must certainly am not." Red X said strapping the hypo-spray back on his belt.

"How did you come by such a, formula?" Lois asked her reporter's curiosity temporarily overcoming her revulsion. "I strongly doubt you made it yourself."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Red X laughed. "Suffice to say my new boss is an individual of many diverse talents, truly a magnificent personage."

Lois strongly suspected she knew exactly who Red X's 'new boss' was, Superman's arch-nemesis and all around scumbag, billionaire Lex Luthor. Luthor had been usually quiet since his presidential debacle. How Luthor kept escaping justice time and again in spite of his many, many grievous crimes boggled Lois' mind. She often worded why Superman and his fellow superheroes put up with Luthor's continual schemes knowing by all rights the man should be buried six feet under Black Gate Prison, or some similar institution, by now.

"Ah my guest of honor at last arrives." Red X said noting the blur of red, blue &amp; yellow that rocketed towards the rooftop.

"Wait," Lois yelled. "How do you plan on penetrating Superman's skin with that little thing?"

"Easy, by first weakening him with this little thing," Red X said briefly opening a compartment built into the middle of his belt. An eerie, green glow bathed Lois and Red X in sickly light. Realization instantly dawned on Lois, Kryptonite Red X possessed a small hunk of green kryptonite! "If you'll excuse me Ms. Lane I must take my leave, duty calls." Red X bowed at the waist then turned his attention towards Superman.

"_I've got to get free."_ Lois thought struggling against her bounds. _"I can't let this maniac bum-rush Superman armed with kryptonite and whatever else that stuff in the fancy syringe is."_

"Hello Superman I was beginning to suspect you'd chickened out." Red X said stopping least than six feet in front of the man of steel, "which would have proved most unfortunate, especially for Ms. Lane's continued good health."

"If you've harmed one hair on her head I'll…." Superman said only to be cut off by Red X.

"She's fine. In all honesty I have no real interest in her. Your friend is merely bait. Once I finish with you, I'll release her. You have my word." Red X gestured at a point a dozen feet behind him where Lois remained imprisoned.

"What little that is worth." Superman snorted with distain. "I've talked with the Teen Titans. I know your MO you lack any concept of honor."

"It seems my reputation precedes me I'd be offended, if their allegations weren't true." Red X said closing the distance between himself and Superman. "Tell me Superman, mightiest of heroes, now do you want to die? Would you rather your demise be slow and painful or quick and dignified, or should I decide?"

"You're delusional." Superman scoffed. "I know full well what you're capable. You won't be taking me down today or any other day."

"Wrong," Red X said opening the secret compartment on his belt. "Like you, I always come prepared."

Winching under the green glow Superman fell to one knee. Red X took the opportunity delivering a vicious spin kick to Superman's head. In a blur of motion Red X followed up with a knee to Superman's stomach and twin chops to his shoulders. Superman was now on his hands and knees breathing heavily. Red X dropped a series of elbows into the small of Superman's back and one on his neck then delivered a punishing, flying right uppercut to Superman's jaw which cracked loudly. Blood flew from Superman's battered mouth. Red X hoisted Superman overhead slamming him down back first, breaking the stone roof while doing so.

"I'm disappointed," Red X said kneeling over the fallen, barely conscious superhero. "I was sincerely hoping the legendary Superman would provide a far greater challenge, live and learn." Red X shrugged removing the hypo-spray from his belt. "Soon you'll be just another puny mortal blue boy. How the mighty have fallen, bye bye Sups." Red X grabbed Superman's right arm roughly readying the hypo-spray. However before Red X could complete his nefarious plan something jumped on his back staggering the unsuspecting villain.

It was Lois Lane! She had escaped while Red X had been delivering his arrogant victory speech. Using his free, left hand Red X finally managed to shake Lois off him. Turning to face his latest, unexpected adversary Red X was shocked when Lois lunged forward. Lois gripped the hypo-spray tightly with both her hands refusing to let go.

"Release my hypo-spray stupid woman!" Red X demanded raising his voice for the first time that day.

"Never," Lois said defiantly. She then delivered a swift kick, her brown boot's thick heel cracking Red X's kryptonite fragment. The fragile crystalline substance pulsed erratically then shattered into a million pieces which soon crumbled into dust.

"Noooooooooooo!" Red X roared. "Damn you bitch!"

With his left hand Red X prepared to backhand Lois hard as her possibly could across her face. The force behind such a below would all but certainly kill your average human. Lois cringed knowing what was coming.

Four things occurred seemingly in slow motion. Superman, having recovered somewhat from kryptonite poisoning, intercepted Red X's outgoing left hand with his own right one. Red X turned towards Superman only to receive a left cross across his masked face. This caused Red X to stumble loosening his grip on the hypo-spray. Lois fell backwards landing on the roof's surface the glass tube within the hypo-spray breaking in her hands. Glass shards and sticky, yellow liquid covered her hands and drenched the front of her blouse.

"Yuck," Lois said sniffing her hands. She crinkled her nose in disgust the yellow liquid smelled awful. Lois struggled back to her feet wiping most of the strange yellow gunk off on her jeans. She absently noted her hands were cut in several places. Luckily the cuts appeared to be minor.

"Are you alright Ms. Lane?" Superman asked rubbing his rapidly healing jaw. He reached out offering a hand to help steady Lois. Taking his larger hand in her daintier one neither Lois nor Superman noticed a remaining splitter of glass which pricked Superman's palm. Drops of Superman's blood mingled with the substance still remaining on Lois' injured hand.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Lois said somewhat bitterly. Superman had been calling her "Ms. Lane" for several months now, ever since she'd told him her feelings hadn't changed. Superman once gain made it clear he supposedly couldn't 'risk' having a normal relationship with anyone, best they remain friends. "What about Red X?"

"He'll be taken care of." Superman said thumbing at the incapacitated villain. "A nice warm cell in Arkham has his name on it."

"You should be aware he has a boss." Lois said.

"Really, why am I not surprised." Superman said rhetorically.

"That's where he got his kryptonite and hypo-spray." Lois explained. "Red X claimed the hypo-spray contained a serum which would permanently supress your powers."

"Interesting, where is the hypo-spray now?" Superman asked.

"It got broken during our struggled." Lois replied with a weak smiling. She pointed at the ruined device near her feet. Superman bent over gingerly picking up the pieces. "Be careful, it could be dangerous to you if Red X was being truthful." Lois advised.

"I'm sure Batman and Cyborg will have a field day analysing these remnants." Superman said carefully placing the demolished unit in a collection pouch on his yellow belt, his more functional belt being a recent gift from Batman. "Can I drop you anywhere Ms. Lane on my way to Gotham and then the Watch Tower?"

"Leave me at street level I'll be happy." Lois said wearily. Superman nodded.

Lois Lane's apartment, an hour later

Lois practically collapsed on her bed upon getting home. What a day it had been. She was exhausted. Usually Lois scanned Social Media for headlines while preparing supper, then ate, stream some TV then go to sleep late. Today however she could hardly keep her eyes open. All the way home should had felt out of sorts. Maybe she was getting sick? Great the last thing she needed was a case of the flu. Other than washing her hands, brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas Lois hadn't done a darn thing since stepping through her doorway. Screw it she thought. Considering what I've been through I deserve a little, scratch make that a lot of beauty sleep. Without another thought Lois slipped away into the peaceful embrace of slumber.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres –Prologue II: New Power New Plot

By

Celgress

The Daily Planet one week after Superman's confrontation with Red X, late morning

"I can't believe how easily you caved Perry!" Lois Lane practically screamed in her editor's face while leaning across his desk. She was livid. How could Perry do this to her after all she'd risk on behalf of his publication during her career, it was maddening.

"Believe me it wasn't my idea. Dammit Lois I had no choice!" Perry White snapped back. "In spite of his innumerable crimes Lex Luthor still has many friends in very high places. I'm only one man."

"It is bad enough Red X walked now on top of that you're censoring my first hand article about the whole ordeal." Lois fumed.

"Red X claims you and Superman lured him into a trap. Lois I believe his story is hogwash. However unless you can produce a witness, other than Superman, who can corroborate your story I'm afraid my hands are tied." Perry said apologetically. "Red X's, in truth Luthor's, attorneys threatened an expensive libel suit against the Daily Planet if I go ahead and print your story. In amounts well beyond anything our liability insure would possibly cover. I'm sorry Lois, its' nothing personal and certainly not a reflection on your work."

"Gee thanks Perry." Lois said turning to leave the office.

"I wish I didn't have to say this. Lois promise me give me your word as a reporter that you'll let this one go." Perry said after loudly clearing his throat.

Lois froze in her tracks her hand tightening slightly on the doorknob. "I promise." She said after a lengthy pause her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you I know how difficult that was." Perry said. "Goodbye Lois."

"Bye chief." Lois said leaving.

"What happened in there?" Clark asked. Who was waiting for Lois outside Perry's office a concerned look on his usually placid face.

"Luthor happened." Lois said. "His empty suit lawyers are threatening to sue if Perry publishes my story."

"Odd," Clark said genuinely surprised. "Why would Lex use his legal muscle to squash your Red X story? Usually he reserves such honor only for those stories which threaten to expose some major, usually illegal and always highly unethical, scheme of his."

"It gets worse Smallville." Lois sighed using the 'pet' name she'd given Clark shortly after they'd first met over a decade ago. "Luthor pulled some major strings Red X is a free man."

"What," Clark shouted temporarily losing control of his emotions. "Red X has been released from Arkham Asylum?"

"Yipper that's a roger," Lois said sarcastically. "Much as I enjoy chatting with you Smallville I really need an extended lunch break today, see you later." Lois left Clark standing there confused and unhappy.

The Watch Tower, several hours later

"I've personally spoken with the Mayor. He had no choice. The order that freed Red X came directly from the Governor's office. Arkham being technically a state run institution there was nothing he could do aside from lodging a formal complaint, which he did." Batman informed Superman in his usual stoic manner. "You have my sympathy."

"I need more. I want to know why Luthor freed Red X after X failed in his mission. Luthor isn't the type who usually rewards screw-ups. Luthor's has an agenda, I'm certain of it." Superman said.

"Luthor always has an agenda." Batman said this time not glancing up from his computer console. "He'll eventually slip up, he always does. Why are worried?"

"Because, " Superman paused before continuing. "I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling I can't quite put my finger on. Something doesn't add up, sorry I can't be more specific."

"No worries, when you're ready I'll be here." Batman said rapidly typing away. "Until then there is work that must be completed. If you see Cyborg anywhere in the Watch Tower send him my way, okay?"

"Will do," Superman said departing the primary computer room.

Sometime later Superman sat alone in the cafeteria at his usual table staring out into space through one of the many windows which covered the Watch Tower. Lost in his own thoughts Superman at first didn't notice his cousin Kara approach. Clad in her typical ensemble of white shirt complete with Superman Symbol (in reality their family crest), red cape, white glows, red boots and black hair band Kara was the definition of cute.

"I thought I'd find you here Kal." Supergirl said taking the seat across from her cousin. "I heard about Red X. How are you feeling?"

"Tired Kara, I'm tired." Superman admitted. "I've been going around on this ride with Lex since we were both kids. In a weird way it was kind of fun once, but now I want off. Over twenty years we've been fighting each other without resolution. Where will it end? Hell will it end?"

"Luthor is obsessed with you Kal. Proving he is better than you better than us all is his reason for living." Supergirl said glumly. "He'll likely never leave you or any of us in peace."

"I know which is in large part why I haven't entered into a serious romantic relationship since breaking things off with Lois. If Lex learned there were people I cared about he'd target them. Unlike you Kara and our friends in the League anyone else would automatically be placed in mortal danger." Superman said.

"Like your parents were," Supergirl said her expression one of deep sadness and regret. The Justice League had only recently uncovered that, using experimental technology provided by Brainiac, Luthor had sent back in time the super powered assassin who had caused the car accident which had killed Johnathan and Martha Kent ten years ago while searching for Superman's long suspected connection to Smallville and the Kent Family in particular. "I can't believe you spared Luthor's life after discovering what he'd done." Supergirl shook her head a single tear trickled down her face.

"I didn't do it for him. I did it for us Kara." Superman said. "If I'd sank down to Lex's level I was afraid I'd never claw my way back up, I still am." Reaching out he touched his cousin's hands. "In many ways they were your parents too."

"I know, and I'll always hate Luthor for what he and Deathstroke did. Part of me blames myself. If only I'd had a better grasp of my powers. I could have successfully protected them." Supergirl said frowning.

"It wasn't your fault Kara." Superman reassured his cousin. "You'd only been on Earth a few years by then. You were little more than a child."

"Maybe," Supergirl said a pained look in her eyes. "What are you going to do about Luthor and Red X?"

"I'm not sure, yet." Superman admitted.

Lex Luthor's safe house somewhere in Metropolis

"Failure," Lex Luthor hissed at Red X.

"My sincerest apologises master." Red X said.

"If I didn't require your further services, I'd have let you rot in Arkham. Such a fate would have been a fitting punishment." Luthor raged. "Fortunately for you that isn't a viable option."

"Tell me what I must do, it'll be done. I shall not fail you again master." Red X said bowing at his waist.

"Best not," Luthor sneered. "Prominent archeologists operating in Burma have reportedly uncovered an antiquity which interests me greatly. Retrieve the artifact and return it here without delay, leave no witnesses behind. My personal assistant Mercy Graves will provide you with further instructions."

"Yes master, I shall leave at once." Red X said.

Luthor smirked watching Red X go, but said nothing. If everything developed accordingly he'd soon be Superman's equal in terms of superhuman powers, perhaps even his superior. Once his physical prowess achieved parity with his mental accoutrement a new age would at long last dawn. The age of Lex Luthor!

Fitness Centre somewhere in Metropolis

"Not bad Lane," Lois said admiring her progress on the treadmill. She'd broken her personal best both in terms of speed and distance over half an hour ago and felt not a hint of fatigue setting in.

Hopping off Lois next used the rowing machine. An hour later she'd again grown bored. Moving on she decided to try free weights, something she usually avoided. Lifting her typical poundage with ease Lois steadily increased the amount of weight until she was bench pressing in excess of an incredible four hundred pounds! Realizing she was out of her element Lois ceased her actions. Unsure of next move Lois retreated to a corner. A few minutes later she watched two men who she'd term 'muscle heads' struggle to lift the loaded bar she'd carelessly left behind.

"What is going on?" Lois muttered under her breath.

Her strength and stamina were obviously increasing exponentially. The question was why? Using her reporter instincts Lois carefully considered her predicament. Only one unusual event had occurred to her during the past few days Red X's abduction and his resulting rooftop battle with Superman! Thinking back further Lois recalled how she'd be splattered with that strange yellow liquid during the encounter. Could her current condition be caused by the vial of allegedly power sapping formula she'd broken why struggling with Red X? If so how? The stuff was supposed to rob meta humans of their powers not grant them new ones. Then it dawned on Lois hitting her like a ton of bricks. Duh she wasn't a meta human. Who knows what the stuff does to average human beings?

A sinking feeling engulfed the ace reporter. For the first time in years Lois Lane was in way over her head. She needed help. The question was who could she trust? Normally Lois would turn to Superman however she didn't want to burden him right now. He had more than enough on his plate with Luthor having once more avoided justice and Red X's unexpected release. Lois knew that Professor Emil Hamilton of S.T.A.R Labs had been Superman's unofficial scientific advisor for some time now. Perhaps the eccentric but good hearted researcher would help her sort things out? While there was always the chance Professor Hamilton could inform Superman of her condition it was a risk she'd have to take. Besides from what she knew of him, she'd needed his help with several stories involving various alien threats, Professor Hamilton was honorable and honest to a fault. If Lois could obtain his word that he'd keep her secret she was certain Professor Hamilton would never violate her trust. With steely determination Lois took a deep breath and headed towards the showers her course of action clear.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres –Prologue III: The Dark Star

By

Celgress

"The fifth angel sounded his trumpet, and I saw a star that had fallen from the sky to the earth. The star was given the key to the shaft of the Abyss."

Holy Bible - the New Testament Book of Revelations 9:1

Burma three days after the events of the previous chapter, night

"What the devil are you?" A balding grey haired man of about sixty asked Red X.

"I'm a demon and I'm here to do the devil's work." Red X said gleefully running the academic through with a red three foot long, slender steel spike. It hadn't taken Red X long to dispose of everyone in the camp. Now alone he snatched up the strange acorn shaped obsidian rock which occupied a place of honor under an electric lamp on the solo examination table in the makeshift hut. "Bingo." Red X whispered triumphantly hefting the stone in his hand. It felt oddly heavy in his grasp. "Huh must be made of an extremely dense element or elements, what master wants master gets." Carefully placing his prize in a specially constructed container Red X swiftly departed slinking silently back into the jungle from whence he'd come less than five minutes before.

Lex Luthor's safe house somewhere in Metropolis three days later, afternoon

"Here it is as requested master Luthor." Red X said handing Luthor his prize.

"At long last," Lex Luthor said his eyes lighting up with diabolical joy as he gently removed the exotic object from it's container. "Tell me Red X do you have any idea what I hold within my hands? The true significance of the exquisite prize you have brought me?"

"None whatsoever master." Red X said honestly confessing his abject ignorance.

"I hold perhaps the last vestige of Apsinthos, better known by its' English vernacular, Wormwood, that remains in our Cosmos. Note I do no use the term universe." Luthor explained. "You see Red X our universe is but one of many that make up groupings, which spring from a common origin or seminal event if prefer, termed multiverses. In turn these multiverses together form the entirety of existence as we know it, or the Cosmos. Innumerable aeons ago during the so called dawn of time Apsinthos arose as the ultimate expression of primordial chaos, however before Apsinthos could conquer the infant Cosmos a Force of Order, term it 'God' if you will I prefer the 'Source', arose and defeated Apsinthos banishing it to a point outside the Cosmos. However it wasn't a total victory small pockets of matter imbued with Apsinthos' essence remained, which scholars throughout the ages have ignorantly labelled as everything from antimatter to dark matter to living darkness to pure evil, this is one such piece." Luhor held the acorn shaped rock high overhead.

"What are you going to use it for master?" Red X asked apprehensively.

"Watch, learn," Luthor said returning the acorn shaped rock to eye level then uttering a litany of verses in several long forgotten tongues, at least two were of non-Earth origin. Under Luthor's words the obsidian acorn's surface splintered. From within crackling beams of navy blue energy emitted. Forcefully voicing one final phrase Luthor snapped the crumbling acorn shaped rock in two. Glowing with navy blue light black slime spilled forth coating Luthor's hands. Firmly grasping what remained of each half of the acorn shaped rock Luthor's shaking hands lifted the halves to his mouth.

"What are you doing master? Are you sure it is safe?" Red X said in alarm.

"O-Of course I-I'm certain it-it is 'safe'." Luthor said his voice cracking.

Without another word Luthor drank down the liquid in one loud gulp which hadn't yet escaped the formerly acorn shaped rock. Simultaneously the substances covering his hands gave one last mighty pulse of navy blue color before seemingly being absorbed in Luthor's body via his skin. Lex Luthor stagger back dropping the acorn's remnants, which rapidly crumbled into white dust. He would have surely fallen if not for Red X swopping in and catching him at the last possible instant.

"What should I do master?" Red X asked genuinely concerned for Luthor's wellbeing.

"I require a very long rest. Mercy has already prepared my bed chambers, and awaits me there. " Luthor said his eyes briefly turned solid navy blue. "Watch over this safe house allow none entry, until such time as my metamorphosis is complete. My research indicates at least one full month of uninterrupted slumber is required perhaps more, if my ascension is to be successful. Do you understand Red X?"

"I do master Luthor. I will allow none to disturb your slumber." Red X vowed.

"Good, when I awake the heavens themselves shall tremble." Luthor said grinning manically before drifting into unconsciousness.

Laboratory of Professor Emil Hamilton, formerly of S.T.A.R Labs, Metropolis

"Frankly I have no idea why you are here Ms. Lane." Professor Hamilton said letting Lois into his basement laboratory. "As you and your colleagues are already well aware I'm no longer associated with S.T.A.R Labs, following that unfortunate incident with Amazo 3.0. I assure you none of what happened was my intention. Oh how I despises Amanda Waller. Sorry that last slipped out."

"I'm not here about what occurred while you were employed by S.T.A.R Labs or A.R.G.U.S." Lois said.

"Excuse my suspicion Ms. Lanes aside from an occasional meta human or extra-terrestrial, I don't receive many visitors these days. May I ask why you are here?" Professor Hamilton said shutting the heavy steel door behind him.

"First, I need to know I can trust you implicitly." Lois said walking to the middle of the large room then turning so she could make eye contact with Professor Hamilton.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Lane?" Professor Hamilton said taken aback by Lois' words.

Lois took a deep breath. This was harder than she'd pictured it being. Still unsure she was doing the right thing Lois hesitated before deciding she had no real choice in the mater. She needed assistance from somebody who was an expert on meta humans. Her only other options were Lex Luthor, Amanda Waller, Supergirl and of course Superman himself. The first two were out of the question for obvious reasons. Even if Luthor or Waller helped her, which was exceedingly unlikely, they would no doubt expect her to do something dastardly in return. She wouldn't allow them to use her as a living weapon against Superman, Supergirl or anyone else. Superman and Supergirl were equally problematic although in a different sense. Lois didn't want to involve either of the superheroes, or for that matter any of their usual allies in the Justice League such as Batman or Wonder Woman, because of her lingering feelings towards Superman. Unresolved feelings she wasn't ready to deal with anytime soon. Superman learning she'd gained powers, likely similar to his own, would only further complicate things between them. Right now Lois needed answers and guidance, not romantic entanglements and resulting emotional drama.

"Can I trust you?" Lois repeated.

"I was once a medical doctor." Professor Hamilton said trying to reassure her while unsure what exactly Lois was getting at. "I give you my word based upon my Hippocratic Oath that I will not divulge whatever you tell me to a third party."

"Alright," Lois said.

"What is the matter Ms. Lane?" Professor Hamilton asked.

"I'd best show you. It'll be simpler that way." Lois said. In front of Professor Hamilton's startled eyes Lois first zipped around his lab in a blur then floated between the floor and ceiling.

"Remarkable," Professor Hamilton said removing his glasses. "I think I need to sit down."

"Allow me," Lois said grabbing a chair for the professor before he collapsed by using her phenomenal new speed.

"Thank you, uh when precisely did you ah initially notice changes in your physical capabilities?" Professor Hamilton said thoughtfully following a long, tense pause.

"About a few days after I was involved in a skirmish between Superman and the villain known as Red X two weeks ago." Lois said standing in front of Professor Hamilton.

"Interesting, did anything out of the ordinary happen during said encounter that you can recall Ms. Lane?"

"Other than Red X attempting the use of a serum that would supposedly have depowered Superman permanently after Red X had exposed him to green kryptonite, it was pretty typical."

"Wait back up a bit, what is this about a depowering serum?"

"Red X stated Lex Luthor invented a formula that could render Superman helpless. Once Red X weakened Superman with kryptonite he planned on injecting the stuff into Superman via the use of a hypo-gun. I stopped Red X from doing so by tackling him from behind. The vial containing the serum ruptured during our scuffle." Lois related proudly. "I ended up with the junk all over my person. It ruined a perfectly good outfit. It was disgusting." Lois wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant memory.

"Hmmmm," Professor Hamilton said stroking his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"Professor Hamilton do you think there could be a connection between my new powers and the battle between Superman and Red X?"

"Possibly," Professor Hamilton said. "Would there be any way I could obtain a sample of this 'depowering' substance of which you spoke?"

"Sure, I haven't thrown out the soiled clothing yet. Why do you ask?"

"For now call it a hunch Ms. Lane. Until I can analysis a sample I'd prefer my hypnosis remain unsaid."

"Sure thing Professor Hamilton. In the meantime I need help making sense of my new self. You are one of the foremost experts on meta humans and super powered extra-terrestrials alike, surely you can give me some tips, pointers, anything. Please help me. I have nowhere else to turn." Lois said shifting uncomfortably back and forth on her feet.

"I'll see what I can do Ms. Lane." Professor Hamilton said pinching the bridge of his nose. "And here I'd assume my self-imposed semi-retirement would be, relaxing. It would seem it is true what they say about assuming."

"As I've recently learned Professor Hamilton, life's just full of surprises." Lois said with a nervous laugh.

"Indeed," Professor Hamilton sighed.

Smallville two days later, morning

"Hello Clark." Kara said waving to her cousin from behind the white picket fence that surrounded the Kent Farmhouse. "I didn't expect seeing you today."

"Yeah, I would have called first but the impulse to visit was kind of spur of moment." Clark said shrugging. "I haven't seen the old place in a while, thought I'd refresh my memory."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our conversation the other day?" Kara said frowning.

"Not really," Clark said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About Ma and Pa," Kara said knowingly.

"About many things," Clark said unlatching the small gate and entering the driveway. "I find myself wondering if we'll be the last generation of Kents to call this place home."

"Wow hold on cousin I'm not ready for kids yet, or a serious relationship. Besides we aren't exactly the kissing cousins type." Kara said holding up her hands as if to ward off Clark's unwanted advances.

"Ha ha very funny, you know what I mean Kara." Clark said cracking a smile in spite of himself.

"Aw I thought it was hilarious." Kara laughed holding her sides. "You should have seen the look on your face, priceless."

"Maybe, all jokes aside I do worry about such things." Clark said.

"Clark," Kara said suddenly becoming serious. "Tell Lois the truth. She's a strong woman I'm sure she can handle learning who we really are."

"We've been over this multiple times already. While I'm certain Lois can handle the truth I'd be putting her life in terrible jeopardy. If one of our enemies uncovers my secret identity they could go after Lois. Kara they could kill her."

"Like Luthor had Ma and Pa killed." Kara said her eyes downcast.

"Exactly, I could never live with myself if such a tragedy unfolded again. Worse I might lose control, as I almost did when we discovered Luthor was behind Ma and Pa's assassinations. I nearly killed a man in cold blood Kara." Clark said a combined of disgust and dismay clouded his features. "If you, Bruce and Diana hadn't been there lord knows what would have happened. The worst part is at times I wish I'd gone through with it. Rid the world of Lex Luthor forever."

"Don't say that Clark." Kara said. "If you had he'd have won. He'd have ruined you. Destroyed everything you've worked so hard to accomplish, tainted your legacy forever."

"I'm well aware of that fact which is why I can't afford a serious relationship with Lois or anyone else, least of all a family of my own," Clark said.

"How sad," Kara said.

"I know." Clark said embracing his cousin. "Hey at least we have each other."

"Yeah, until some villain gets lucky." Kara said ruefully.

"Let's head inside." Clark said ignoring his cousin's last remark. "I'll whip us up a batch of my world famous omelets and you can catch me up on all the local gossip, sound like fun?"

"Sure does," Kara said at Clark as they separated. Kara and Clark headed towards the farmhouse chatting and laughing as they did so trying their best to forget their problems, if only for a short time.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode One: Luthor vs. Superman Round I

By

Celgress

Four months after the events of the previous chapter

Laboratory of Professor Emil Hamilton Metropolis, afternoon

"So Doc tell me how'd I do?" Lois asked catching her breath. Doubling over Lois grasped her knees. She was exhausted after spending eight hours in Dr. Hamilton's specially designed graviton chamber. Her grey jogging suit was soaked with perspiration.

"Congratulations Ms. Lane you survived one thousand times the Earth's normal surface gravity for eight hours." Professor Hamilton said doubling checking the readouts and noting the results down on his clipboard. "By all indications your powers are nearing levels similar to Superman's own. In time I have no doubt you shall achieve parity."

"Which makes sense considering I'm a Kryptonian now," Lois said toweling off some of her sweat. Dr. Hamilton had pushed her hard all day long. He'd made her perform a series of torturous exercises while spending time in the graviton chamber. Thank goodness it was the weekend. Otherwise she'd have to explain her physical state to Perry and the others upon returning to the Daily Planet which wouldn't have been easy.

"Ms. Lane," Dr. Hamilton said shaking his head. "How many times must I say this? You are not a Kryptonian, at least not in the truest sense of the term. Rather the compound Red X was used interacted with Spuerman's DNA causing a sympathetic mimeograph reaction in your own genome. In essence you are human with Kryptonian enhancement, namely their solar power conversion and retention genes."

Lois frowned. "That doesn't sound half as sexy."

Dr. Hamilton sighed heavily. "Perhaps not, however it is more accurate. You should be happy Ms. Lane on the plus side the Kryptonian's notable allergy towards Kryptonite was not passed on."

"I suppose, however neither was their heat vision or ice breath." Lois complained.

"Those traits will likely develop in time perhaps not to the same degree Kryptonians possess they should however develop." Dr. Hamilton said. "The most pressing question is what to do with your new abilities?"

"I'm not ready to decide what role, if any, I'll play in the world of superheroes yet." Lois said finally catching her breath. "I'm got a lot of thinking to do Doc."

"Indeed you do Ms. Lane, whatever you decide I'll be here to help." Dr. Hamilton said.

"Thanks Doc." Lois said offering a smile of her own. "Guess I'd better head home, I'm pooped."

Lex Luthor's safe house somewhere in Metropolis, evening

Lex Luthor yawn stretching. Getting out of bed Luthor padded out of his lavish bedroom. His personal assistant Mercy Graves nodded as Luthor strolled by.

"Hello Mercy my dear." Lex Luthor said absently.

"Hello sir." Mercy said remaining at attention by his now open bedroom down.

"Tell me how long was I out?" Lex Luthor said.

"Approximately four months sir." Mercy answered.

"Hmmm, longer than I would have thought," Lex Luthor said. "Ah well live and learn, right Mercy my dear?"

"Yes sir." Mercy said.

"Ah Red X, good to see you again," Lex Luthor said.

"Good to see you again Master Luthor." Red X said emerging from the living room. "We have watched over you faithfully, as instructed."

"Obviously," Lex Luthor said his eyes narrowing. "Does Superman remain active?"

"He does Master Luthor." Red X confirmed showing Luthor a recent edition of the Daily Planet displayed on a tablet."

"Good," Lex Luthor said. "I would hate for this to have all been for naught." Luthor's eyes turned an eerie solid neon purple color.

"Now what Master Luthor?" Red X asked taken aback a bit by Luthor's altered eyes, while nearby Mercy remained unflappable as ever.

"The fun begins." Lex Luthor said with a grin he shot through the roof heading towards the Justice League Satellite.

Justice League Watchtower, one minute later

It was Batman's turn to man the observation platform. Many individuals would have been unhappy with such duty. The Dark Knight of Gotham wasn't one of them. Above all else Bath was a stickler for detail. Called anal by most Batman consider his diligent dedication to work one of his best traits.

"Can Superman come out and play?" The booming voice of Lex Luthor said filling the Watchtower's observation platform.

"What in the world," Batman exclaimed ripping his headset off. Jumping out of his seat Batman whirled around. There stood a grinning Lex Luthor clad in grey silk pajamas. Luthor's pupil &amp; iris free eyes glowed purple.

"Indeed," Lex Luthor said backhanding Batman which such casual force the Dark Knight bounced off the wall twenty feet away clearly denting the titanium structure. Feebly Batman briefly rose to his feet only to collapse into a heap on the floor. "Pathetic, I had expected far more from the legendary Batman." Lex Luthor sneered. Sitting down at Batman's workstation Luthor gleefully implemented the next phase of his long await plan.

Kent Farm outside Smallville Kansas

Clark Kent was spending a relaxing weekend at his family home with his cousin Kara, Hal Jordan and John Jones. Suddenly Clark's Justice League communicator chirped. Quickly slipping into Superman mood Clark answered the insistent summons.

"Superman here what's going on Batman?"

"I'm afraid your friend the Dark Knight has been relieved of duty Superman?" Lex Luthor said over the communication channel.

"Luthor, how?" Superman said his expression becoming one of anger mixed with trepidation.

"Because I can," Lex Luthor laughed. "See I've recently undergone a metamorphous which has given me a new appreciation of all things super powered."

"Get to the point Luthor." Superman growled.

"Came face me one on one, let us end this thing between us once and for all proving who is superior the better man if you will." Lex Luthor said.

"If I refuse then what happens Lex?' Superman said.

"I destroy the Watchtower. I then hunt down and terminate each of your allies, until you are left with no choice but to face me on the field of battle," Lex Luthor said coldly.

"Alright, where is our little contest to take place?" Superman said.

"The badlands of Alberta Canada be there in five minutes or the Watch Tower is history, farewell." Lex Luthor said.

"Damn him," Superman said.

"You can't seriously be considering Luthor's demands?" Hal Jordan said. "The guy is a snake. He'll have something underhanded up his shelve sure as I'm sitting here."

"True," John Jones said. "Luthor can't be trusted."

"At least let us come with you." Kara said hopefully.

"No, I can handle Lex." Superman said. "You three head to the Watchtower see what hell is going on up there."

"But,,," Kara protested.

"No buts Kara, I'll be fine." Superman told his worried cousin. "I always am."

Justice League Watchtower

"Guard the Watchtower keep Superman's allies busy while I finally prove my superiority. Make sure the live broadcast of my upcoming triumph is uninterrupted." Lex Luthor instructed Red X.

"Yes Master Luthor." Red X said.

Lex Luthor cracked his knuckles, "fun time."

The Badlands of Alberta Canada, five minutes later

"Welcome Superman," Lex Luthor said hovering one hundred feet above the jagged peaks below. His purple eyes watched Superman's every action, no matter how small.

"You've changed Lex." Superman observed.

"I have." Lex said.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" Superman said.

"Why I've always done what I have, to be the best." Lex Luthor said. "I must prove I'm better than you."

"Why," Superman repeated. "Why does it matter to you so much be better than me?"

"Why does a man climb a mountain, because it is there because it must be conquered." Lx Luthor said.

"I don't want to fight you Lex." Superman said.

"Too bad I do." Lex Luthor said firing off a punch across Superman's chest before Superman could dodge. "Surprised, don't be I'm your superior now in every way."

"You hit hard as a Kryptonian, impressive." Superman said. "But I've been hit harder."

Lex Luthor threw back his head laughter echoing around the remote landscape. "I've use but a fraction of my power thus far."

"Good, because I haven't even started," Superman said throwing his own punch at Luthor to equal ineffectiveness.

Luthor smiled countering with another punch of his own. Likewise Superman did the same. For five minutes the pair exchanged blows all through the airspace above the Badlands. Their exchange being of such force the shockwaves shattered several towering rock formations.

"Ready to give up yet Lex, or should we continue?" Superman said breaking way from Luthor.

"Oh I'm barely warmed up." Lex Luthor said grinning.

"Let's see what you've got than." Superman said doubling his speed and strength Luthor emulated Superman's increased ferocity.

"Enough," Lex Luthor said unleashing a shimmering disc of purple energy against Superman. Which Superman managed to deflect with great effort.

"Using toys now, are we?" Superman said. "Try mine on for size." Superman's heat vision zapped Luthor with twin beams of intense heat.

"That's all you've got?" Lex Luthor laughed not bothering to avoid contact. The twin beams glancing off his chest. "Allow me." Luthor zapped Superman with twin purple eye beams of his own which caused the Man of Steel to visibly wince in pain before moving to avoid further impact. "What's the matter Superman, can't take the heat? I think it is high time I stopped holding back, ready for half my power? Ready or not here I come."

Luthor's body was surrounded by a bright purple glow, sparks of purple energy crackled around his form. Luthor launched himself like a missile at Superman. Not expecting Luthor's new speed Superman was caught off guard and driven painfully into the rock formations below. Before Superman could recover Luthor pummelled him with a barrage of kicks and punches that left him further winded. By the time Luthor ceased his latest assault Superman was woozy.

"Admit I'm the better man, do it!" Luthor demanded.

"No," Superman said shaking the cobwebs from his head as the two ascended once more high into the air.

"I see you're possessed of an inflated ego worthy of your name." Luthor said sourly.

"Pot meet kettle," Superman said.

"AAARRRHHHHHHHHHH," Luthor screamed the purple glow intensified becoming a flaming mass as his body turned pitch black losing most of it's distinct features save eyes and mouth which were now also made up of burning purple energy. Superman put up his arms shielding himself from the massive shockwave which leveled the surviving rock formations below. "Now behold my true self Kryptonian and know doom."

Faster than Superman thought possible he was in a fight for his very life. Full power Luthor was certainly one of the most powerful beings and toughest opponent he'd ever faced in his decades long career as chief protector of Earth. Not even Doomsbay blows hurt as much as being hit by Luthor's energized limps did. Superman could barely defend himself. He tasted blood. Luthor had made him bleed something that rarely occurred, a feat in and of itself. When all seemed lost a grey blur of motion knocked Luthor away.

"What, Who," Superman mumbled feeling an arm draped over his shoulder supporting his form in mid-air.

"A friend," The figure clad entirely in a grey jobbing suit complete with hoodie said in a soft feminine voice that sounded rather familiar.

"I don't know nor care who or what you are." Luthor said having recovered from the sucker hit. "This is between me and Superman. If you interfere further I'm make this place your tomb."

"Always the bully huh Luthor," The Figure said her face hidden by the shadows of her tightly drawn hood. "I'm taking him out of here. I won't let you or anyone else stop me."

"Luthor," Superman said between coughs. "I admit today you've won. I'm in no condition to continue our fight."

Luthor inclined his head slightly then reverted back to his human form. The purple faded from his eyes. "That's all I needed to hear, go."

"We can go?" The Figure said in disbelief.

"Yes, all I've wanted my whole life is to best Superman now I have." Lex Luthor said. "Be gone before I change my mind." The Figure flew off with Superman at top stop. Luthor meanwhile hovered above the broken landscape contemplating the significance his victory.

Secret A.R.G.U.S Lab, evening

Amanda Waller stared at the row of scientists in front of her. Between them the twelve experts represented the best minds Earth had to offer. Each had been handpicked for a specific reason. All were a vital part of operation Giant Killer.

"The question is is it viable?" The large African American woman asked the nervous group of scientists.

"We believe so Director Waller." One of the scientists a diminutive bespectacled man answered. "Unlike the others this one has survived the embryo stage and is now a thriving fetus. There is every reason to believe it'll reach infancy."

"It had better." Waller all but growled. "Our organization has consumed huge amounts of time and resources in procuring the necessary genetic materials. Obtaining samples from Parasite and Doomsday alone proved extremely costly both in treasure and lives. Once fully matured this constructed creature best be capable of destroying the Justice League."

"Considering it is made from the best traits of their greatest foes we have no doubt it can accomplish said task." Another scientist in this case a thin East Asian woman answered proudly.

"It had better, for all of our sakes." Waller warned.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Two: Membership and the Horror in the Jar

By

Celgress

Near the Fortress of Solitude deep within the Arctic Circle, day

It was high summer in the Northern Hemisphere. Endless day held sway over the top of the world. Every twenty-four hours the sun's fiery globe lazily circled the horizon from north to south in an endless loop. All was quiet, peaceful until an earth shaking sonic boom pierced the tranquility.

Lois Lane pushed herself harder than she ever had reaching speeds she never dreamed possible in spite of her new found powers. Her first supersonic flight certainly was a unique experience. One she wouldn't soon forget. Initially Lois had intended to drop Superman off at the Justice League Watch Tower however during their trip Superman had moaned the phrase "Fortress of Solitude". Indicating he would rather go there instead. As luck would have it Lois was one of the few people on Earth besides Superman who knew exactly where it was located. Landing in front of the massive, ice encrusted structure Lois announced her presence to anyone or anything that was listening.

"I need help. Superman is seriously injured." At first nothing happened. Then a human sized slit soundlessly formed in the ice face. From which emerged a floating, golden robot with long thin arms and a visor like head emitting red light.

"Hello Ms. Lane." Kelex primary command bot of the Fortress said in his tinny artificial voice instantly identifying Lois by her stored biometric data, including voice print, from her last visit.

"He's hurt, badly." Lois said cradling the unconscious Superman in her arms.

"Please Ms. Lane bring Master Kal-El inside at once." Kelex said after performing a preliminary scan of Superman with a concentrated beam of red light that briefly emitted from his visor type head.

Once inside Kelex directed Lois to the main medical bay where smaller robots of similar design and white coloration awaited them. "Ms. Lane place Master Kal-El upon the bio-bed." Kelex instructed pointing at the slab of metal the other robots were clustered around. Lois followed Kelex's orders.

"Will be okay?" Lois asked her eyes growing misty within her tattered grey hood.

"Uncertain," Kelex said. "He was suffered much blunt force trauma along with several internal injuries including four fractured ribs and a shattered orbital socket. Please wait here ma'am." Kelex flew over to hover by the bi-bed and personally supervise Superman's treatment.

Lois had no idea how long she remained there leaning against the wall. Time dragged by painfully slow. Lois wished her first unofficial day being a superhero had gone better.

"Ms. Lane can we get you anything something to eat or a beverage perhaps?" One of the robots asked flying close.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Lois sniffed pulling back her hood and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ms. Lane we have determined Master Kal-El will make a full recovery." Kelex announced some time later stopping in front of Lois. "I think you for bringing him to us."

"You're welcome," Lois said hesitating a moment she then added. "I should be going. Kelex don't tell Superman that I brought him here, okay?"

"Why ever not Ms. Lane?" Kelex said.

"My status has recently changed and I'd rather tell Superman myself." Lois said searching for the right words.

"If you insist Ms. Lane," Kelex said seeing no harm in withholding such inconsequential information from Master Kal-El.

"I do, goodbye Kelex." Lois said departing.

When Superman awoke many hours later Lois was long gone. With no alternative information forthcoming Superman assumed Kelex or perhaps his cousin Kara had brought him to the Fortress. Feeling rather fatigued Superman decided not to press the matter. Following a hardy meal Superman retreated to his sunlight drenched bedchamber where he slept until well into the next day. Restoring his lost reserves of solar fueled energy which his body had consumed repairing the damage Lex Luthor had done.

Meanwhile Kelex now free of attending to his master's needs conferred with the computer of the Fortress to perform an extensive analysis on what data had been gleaned of Lois Lane's altered physiology. If Kelex had been capable of frustration he would have sighed and wished a more intrusive scan of Ms. Lane had been performed while she had been present. There simply wasn't enough data to reach a definite conclusion. Kelex filed away the incomplete findings and went about his regular duties.

Lex Luthor's Safe House in Metropolis, afternoon

"I defeated Superman with my bare hands." Lex Luthor said his fingers flying over the touch sensitive pad so fast he melted it. "I defeated Superman with my bare hands yet no one else knows!" Luthor threw the bubbling, smoking pad. It shattered noisily against the nearest wall raining down sparks. "Why didn't you record and broadcast my epic achievement Red X?"

"Me," Red X said in disbelief thumbing at his own chest. "I was guarding the Watch Tower as you commanded master."

"What about you Mercy?" Luthor asked turning his wrath on his long time personal assistant. His eyes now a solid neon purple.

"I was protecting our current dwelling, as instructed." Mercy replied without flinching under Luthor's withering gaze.

"Hmmmm," Luthor rumbled setting down on the leather sofa in his living room. "I'll simply do it again. I must lure Superman back out of whatever hole his latest alley has stuffed him into. There is no other solution."

"With all due respect Mr. Luther he'll be prepared this time. He might in fact prove a far greater challenge. Another victory is by no means assured." Mercy said.

"It doesn't matter." Luthor snapped at Mercy causing Red X to cringe. The unflappable Mercy remained stone faced. Luthor's eyes glowed fiercer than ever. "Unless people know I am better than that alien pretender I am nothing, nothing do you hear me!" Luthor's eyes lost their shine. He slumped back into the sofa holding his head in his hands. "Unless," Luthor said his demeanor suddenly brightened. "I join the Justice League. Show everyone I'm better than those which already are part of that pathetic group. Humiliate all the other so called "superheroes" by beating them at their own game. Yes, that is what I must do." Luthor leapt off the sofa with renewed purpose.

The Watch Tower the next day

"No, absolutely not," Batman said from his position at the Justice League's meeting table.

"I agree Lex Luthor is not Justice League material." Hal Jordan the Green Lateran said.

"Lex Luthor is a monster with few peers." Wonder Woman said. "He stands for everything we struggle against."

"I mistrust Luthor as much as all of you." Cyborg said. "However I think we should give him a chance."

"Why," The Flash asked. "Luthor is a major scumbag. He doesn't deserve a chance."

"This isn't about what he deserves, this about redemption." Cyborg countered. "I believe anyone can change even Lex Luthor. Who are we to deny him that chance?"

"I sense great deception on Luthor's part. Luthor has an ulterior motive." J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter advised.

"What about his crimes and those of his known associates such as Red X?" Shayera Hol known as Hawkgirl pointed out. "We can't turn a blind eye towards his actions. He is a wanted criminal."

"Granted," Aquaman said. "However I must admit I am intrigued by the notion Lex Luthor could be redeemed. While I doubt it is possible, it is worth a chance. If the possibility exists no matter how slim we must give Luthor that chance."

Being unofficial leader Superman knew it was his responsibility to unite the Justice League in this matter. Taking a deep breath and carefully considering all options he spoke. "I think we should allow Luthor to join, strictly on a trial basis."

"May I ask why cousin?" Supergirl said shocked at Superman's words. "Considering all he has done to our family I assumed you or all people would be dead set against Luthor's membership."

"When I began my journey I vowed to make the World a better place. If Luthor can change then there is hope for anyone." Superman explained.

Fifteen minutes later Lex Luthor stood before the Justice League Council. Luthor fought hard barely supressing a smirk when he was granted membership. He'd show them all. Humanity didn't not need pretenders such as Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman, no humanity in the personage of Lex Luthor could stand on it's own two feet.

Secret A.R.G.U.S Facility the next day, morning

Director Amanda Waller carefully examined the fetus floating in the clear cylindrical maturation chamber surrounded by pale blue liquid. Obtaining and splicing together the various alien DNA samples to create this marvel of biological engineering had proven exceedingly difficult, nay nearly impossible. Four previous embryos had all perished over the past several months, each failing to mature beyond their earliest stages of development. She fervently hoped this glorious creature would survive to maturity and then destroy Superman and his equally phony friends. Now that the newest deluded do-gooder Dark Avenger had joined they were more of a threat than ever.

"My baby," Waller cooed almost lovingly at the oddly structured fetus. More than anything it resembled a small curled up greyish-blue insect with a tiny crown of whitish colored spikes dominating it's elongated proboscis bearing head and three rows of identical spikes running down it's back. "Once you're born the world will shudder in fear and none shall dare oppose me."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Interlude One: A Desperate Time

By

Celgress

One Hundred Years in the Future

Planet Oa, dusk

Xian Loa last human alive and one of the few surviving members of the once seemingly all powerful Green Lantern Corps stood before the final remaining Guardian, Thetasp. What they were about to do break every rule they had inherited from their dying orders. Sacrosanct concepts based upon the universal Law of Order both entities had upheld since taking their respective oaths. If the situation weren't so dire Xian would have rejected Thetasp's idea out of hand, as being insane. Soon if all went according to their burgeoning design they would forever alter destiny in the profoundness way possible, by tampering with fate on an unimaginable scale.

"With all due respect what you are proposing Guardian Thetasp is nothing less than the complete aberration of our oaths –'We must strive never to directly interfere with universe's natural evolution. Doing otherwise would set us up as petty gods.' You are aware of this?" Xian said as the chamber they stood in shook violently.

"I know." Thetasp sighed deeply as he hovered in front of Xian his expression one of deep sorrow. "Regrettably there is no other way. Once Oa falls the Gurzili will rapidly overrun all free planets they haven't already overwhelmed. They will finish their mission of wiping out all other intelligent life. We cannot sit by and allow such an outcome, while we can yet prevent it."

"I know." Xian whispered his gaze lowered.

"With the authority invested in me by the Council of Guardians of Oa I hereby activate 'Second Chance Protocol'." Thetasp said floating forward he handed Xian a small opaque crystalline cube. "Xian last of the Green Lanterns take this key. With it activate the temporal displacement device one level down. Travel into the past of planet Earth to a time before Gurzil Prime fully matured. Once there do everything in your power to destroy the Gurzili before they can become a serious threat. Seek out the native team of super beings known as the Justice League. Warn them of Amanda Waller's creation of what is coming. They must not be caught unware of this grave threat, as they were originally."

"You mean avert the Gurzili's creation?" Xian asked hoping against hope for another answer.

"Yes," Thetasp said unwilling to meet Xian's search gaze out of shame. "There is no other option. It is either kill or be killed. We can do little more than annoy the Gurzili at present. Our only hope lay in the past not in the present. Go I shall stay here hold them off long as I can, go!"

"I will not fail." Xian said opening a trapdoor in the floor which sealed seamlessly behind him he slid out of sight.

To Be Continued

**Short I know, but this is needed setup my loyal readers. I plan great things and some much longer chapters for this story starting soon. This is the beginning of its first major story arch, one of at least three or four, as always please review or PM me your comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Three: Winds of Change

By

Celgress

"_The Guardians of Oa and their agents the Green Lantern Corps watched over the universe creating a long era of peace and prosperity insulated against all threats from other entities by their great power. However this was to change. Suddenly and terribly the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps faced the greatest threat in their long history, the Gurzili." _

Chronicles of Oa Book 1012 – Beginning of the End

Watch Tower - Present Day Earth six months after Dark Avenger joined the Justice League

"There are far too many unregulated super heroes running amuck." Lex Luthor said seated at his designated place around the Justice League conference table. "I propose we have a membership drive. Bring as many of them as possible under our supervision."

"And if they do not wish to join? Do you propose we forcibly recruit them into our organization?" J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter inquired from his seat opposite Luthor's, his green face bore a deeply troubled expression.

"Then we should show them the errors of their ways." Luthor said without missing a beat.

"Are you suggesting we use force?" Cyborg said disgusted with where this conversation was headed.

"If need be, but only if we are left with no other viable means of persuasion." Luthor said unfazed by the disapproving glares he was eliciting from well over half the League members present.

"Such a policy could easily lead us to a very dark place." Wonder Woman said from her position of prominence seated to Superman's left.

The amazon warrior had been greatly troubled accepting Luthor into the League from the beginning. As she came to know the allegedly reformed super villain on a more personal level her doubts only deepened. Luthor was arrogant, egotistical, spiteful, greedy and had a deeply ingrained need, which more often than not bordered on obsession, to dominate others either mentally or physically. He was a glaring example of all that was wrong with Man's World. A world her mother and sister had fled thousands of years ago because of men not unlike Luthor. Even though her trusted colleagues Superman and Batman had both convinced her Luthor, whose met-human persona had been dubbed "Dark Avenger" by the media, was better kept under their watchful eye than roaming Earth completely unfettered. They argued this way he could be more easily controlled. What had they said? Something about keeping one's friends close but keeping one's enemies closer. She now doubted the effectiveness of their plan. Luthor was proving a caustic influence on the League itself and she worried greatly for its younger, more impressionable members.

"The point is moot. We can't force anyone to join us against their will. We are not a sanctioned governmental body. We have zero legal authority over anyone who doesn't voluntarily consent to be part of our organization." Batman said calmly. Always the voice of reason Dark Knight's words were usually the final ones on any given subject, but not today.

"I say we take a general vote on the motion. Let everyone have a say." Luthor suggested undaunted by Batman's rejection of the implied policy change.

"A vote is irrelevant. We can't legally enforce such a policy." Batman fired back standing his ground.

"Why not, we possess more than enough power required to impose our collective will on anyone we so choose in any fashion we see fit." Luthor pointed out.

"Enough," Superman said rising from his chair as he slammed his right fist against the table top. All grew quiet you could hear a pin drop. "We will not rule through tranny. That is not what this organization stands for nor will it ever while I am a founding member. There will be no further discussion of this matter. The subject is closed."

"As you wish," Luthor said with a sneer then added in a sarcastic tone, the mocking bite of which none could mistake for anything but deep seeded contemp. "Mr. Chairman." Superman and Luthor exchanged cold stares however no more words were spoken between them during the duration of the meeting or immediately afterwards. In fact each avoided the other for the remainder of that day.

Later Luthor was stowing his Dark Avenger gear in his Justice League locker, which consisted of little more than a navy blue bodysuit made of ultra-durable Lexcorp manufactured material that could hold up under the most adverse of conditions, when he was approached by Power Girl. The clone of Super-Girl, was now in her late twenties, she was a reformed one time enemy of the League created by Project Cadmus, before it was shuttered due to "unethical behavior" and "crimes against nature" committed by its staff three years ago.

"Yes, is there something you want?" Luthor asked buttoning up his short sleeved dress shirt.

"I greatly admire what you did today, challenging that pompous ass Superman his friend the Bat gutsy move." Power Girl purred. The well-built blonde in the skin tight bodysuit white trimmed with red and blue, around the chest and knees &amp; elbows respectively, sashayed her way up behind the disgruntled genius.

"I did what had to be done." Luthor shrugged shutting his locker. "I achieved no great victory. In fact many would contend I lost."

"Maybe the battle, but the war is far from over." Power Girl said standing so close to Luthor that when he turned around her more than ample bosom was brushing against his broad chest. "I know winners when I see them Luthor, and you're a winner." Power Girl went on to say her hot, sweet breath filling Luthor nostrils. "One day you'll be in charge here not Superman, the Amazon or the Bat. When that day comes you'll need somebody worthy by your side. Someone you can count on."

"And I assume you want to keep that someone?" Luthor said struggling to keep his mind focused as blood flowed in abundance to another part of his body.

"You are smart." Power Girl teased her lips almost making contact with Luthor's own.

"What do you propose my dear?" Luthor somehow managed to get out in spite of Power Girl's sexually charged overtures.

"A partnership," Power Girl answered batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"A partnership," Luthor repeated. "What type of partnership?"

"One in all things and sealed with a kiss. Allow me to demonstrate." Power Girl said leaning ever so slightly forward she planted a fierce lingering kiss on Luhtor's lips. Finally pulling back she wiped their excess mingled saliva from her mouth, "partners?"

"Partners," Luthor said with a lopsided grin.

"Good," Power Girl said adding playfully with a smile of her own and then a wink as she pulled a bit further away from Luthur. "I thought you'd never agree."

Laboratory of Professor Emil Hamilton Metropolis the next day, early evening

"Ta da what do you think Doc?" Lois said modeling her newly constructed Superwoman costumes for Professor Hamilton.

It was comprised of a body stocking which covered her entire form, including hands. It was mainly sky blue in coloration with knee high red leggings/boots, diamond shaped red chest plate that also encompassed the shoulders and upper abdomen over which was stylized a large white S symbol, obvious inspired by Superman &amp; Super-Girl's. Lois' head and neck were covered by a matching blue mask that possessed holes for her mouth/nose, eyes and hair in back. Her ensemble was completed by a detachable white hooded cape.

"I got tired of ruining all my hoodies and sweatpants running down criminals." Lois explained. "It's made out of extremely durable materials used by the Defense Department (thanks Dad she added silently, hopefully you'll continue to think the lead was for a story), so durability shouldn't be an issue."

"Hmmm, it appears functional and eye catching." Professor Hamilton said after giving the nervous Lois a quick once over. "Although I am curious, why have you adopted the Super Family, for lack of a more appropriate term, distinctive S symbol as your own emblem Ms. Lane?"

"I strongly considered creating an original symbol of my own." Lois explained. "I rejected that idea when the rest of the media dubbed me the "mysterious superwoman". In spite of my best efforts it stuck. Rather than rebrand I decided to ride the wave as they say. Besides I doubt Superman or Super-Girl will mind, as both have been major inspirations for me even before I developed powers. If they do find it offensive I'll find another symbol, sound fair?"

"Quite," Professor Hamilton said. "Which reminds me Ms. Lane, Superman has been asking about you well Superwoman actually."

"He has," Lois said apprehensively. "What has he been asking?"

"General inquirers really," Professor Hamilton said. "He's asked if I know anything about you or have heard anything through scientific circles. He is rather curious about you, your possible origins and activities. Rest assured I of course have kept our dealings strictly confidential."

"Thank you for keeping my secret professor." Lois said breathing a sigh of relief. "You're a life saver." Lois then turned to leave the lab before Professor's Hamilton's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"One last thing before you departure if I may?" Professor Hamilton called out.

"Yes," Lois said turning around to once more face her trusted advisor.

"Superman suspects you took him to his Fortress of Solitude six months ago. He has talked with most of his allies and eliminated them as possibilities." Professor Hamilton stated. "I thought you should be made aware of the situation."

"Thank you professor," Lois said then she departed her mind swirling with troubled thoughts.

She was unsure she could count on Kelex to keep her secret from Superman much longer. If Superman directly asked the computer it would surely reveal her true identity along with the full circumstances surrounding their arrival that fateful day. It wasn't Kelex fault it was programed to be loyal to Superman and follow his direct orders no matter the circumstances. Lois was now left with only two options, neither of which was appealing in her opinion: either wait for Kelex to spill the beans or tell Superman herself before that could happen. No matter what she did her secret would soon be known by Superman. What would happen then? Would he tell other superheroes, his friends in the Justice League or worse yet the general public? What would her friends and family say if that occurred? How would her father, who had always been suspicious of meta-humans in general, react? Would he disown her? Would her mother go along with him, or would their family spilt over the truth? Would Perry fire her for fraud and conflict of interest because she'd covered some of "Superwoman's" exploits? Due to their past dealings, which included a near romantic entanglement at one point, would Superman be resent of her for "deceiving him"? There were so many possibilities, but few seemed good. How had her life become such a complicated mess?

Secret A.R.G.U.S Facility beneath Metropolis

"These are the latest genetic modifications I want induced into the developing fetus, Subject-Nine." Director Amanda Waller ordered a balding male scientist who sat at a lab table examining slides through a powerful electron microscope. Taking the piece of paper upon which the instructions were written the male scientist quickly frowned. "Is there something wrong?" The heavyset African American Director asked in a nonplused voice.

"These changes," The male scientist said picking his words carefully.

The male scientist wished to avoid Waller's legendary wrath if at all possible, having witnessed many others fall victim to her fiery temper over the two years he'd worked there. Still what she was ordering him to do was unethical, and potentially very dangerous. He must speak up.

"They will induce terrible defects in the developing creature's higher reasoning." The male scientist advised.

"Not defects, improvements Melvin." Director Waller said shaking her head.

"With all due respect ma'am, these modifications will create a creature that cannot tell right from wrong by dulling or outright suppressing its natural emotional responses via extensive genetic resequencing," Melvin said.

"Exactly, this entity once fully matured is to be our first line of defense against all super powered threats. We cannot have it hesitate because of some misguided notion such as pity or attempt to redeem an inquiry feigning enemy when the very fate of Humanity is at stake." Director Waller said. "Its actions must be driven by cold, unclouded logic nothing else. Implement these changes I've ordered in Subject-Nine or I'll have you relieved of duty and find somebody else who will follow my orders without any qualms. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Melvin said avoiding eye contact with Waller.

"What are you waiting for Melvin, get to work!" Director Waller said forcefully before leaving the room.

Left with no other choice Melvin reluctantly did as he was instructed. He carefully feed the desired modifications into computer banks in the next room where the now near man sized fetus bobbed lazily in the pale blue liquid which filled its phone booth sized, tube shaped maturation chamber - tethered to the chamber's onboard computer transceiver by a dozen thick cables that entered the fetus' body at various spots, including the head and abdomen and monitored the rapidly growing genetic aggregate organism's vitals twenty-four/seven without fail. Although in no way a religious man, he hadn't been to a synagogue since shortly after his bar mitzvah, Melvin said a silent prayer asking for forgiveness as the computer system began following the latest directive programed into it. Watching, through the window which separated his workstation from the neighboring chamber, the large fetus twitch violently several times as Waller's modifications were implanted from the main lab Melvin had a foreboding feeling deep in his gut. A premonition that something terrible was about to happen.

The Narrows Gotham City, night

The neighborhood known locally as the Narrows was a crime ridden ghetto. One of the worst the entire country had to offer. Violent occurrences were all to frequent within its boundaries. They were so frequent in fact police patrols mainly avoided the area and members of the legendary Bat Family devoted multiple sweeps pre night through the grimly streets. Tonight that member was Jason Todd aka Red Hood.

Dressed in full coverage dark grey body armor with a red bat symbol embossed on the chest, matching boots, gloves, a red featureless mask with white eye ports, and an unzipped black leather jacket Red Hood was a fearsome sight to behold. Strapped to his black utility belt were holstered twin 9mm automatic handguns and a sheathed katana blade. Noting the eerie calm which hung in the air Red Hood's gloved right hand hovered over the exposed hilt of his trusty sword. Things were quiet to quiet. It was never good when things were quiet not in Gotham as a whole and particularly not here in the Narrows. Something was coming, something big. He could feel it in his very bones.

A sound akin to crackling fire begun to build in Red Hood's ears breaking the silence, at first he thought he was imagining it. But he wasn't, soon the sound became deafeningly loud. A blinding flash out light followed immediately by the thunderous crush of a massive shockwave knocked Red Hood off his feet and temporarily rendered him unconscious. When he came back to his senses and regained his footing a few minutes later the alleyway he'd been patrolling had become a smoking mess. In the middle of the large crater which dominated the scene stood a male figure clad in familiar emerald green armor, he was a Green Lantern.

"Oracle, come in Oracle." Red Hood said attempting to contact the Bat Family's coordination center in vain on his sparking communicator. Swearing he tossed it aside and cautiously approached the strange Green Lantern his katana drawn, "hello."

"Where am I?" The dark haired Green Lantern asked his eyes fixed in Red Hood.

"Earth," Red Hood answered.

"What year?" The dark haired Green Lantern then asked following a moment of hesitation as if considering something.

"What," Red Hood said.

"Tell me what year it is?" The dark haired Green Lantern repeated.

"Ah 2015 of course," Red Hood said.

"It worked," The dark haired Green Lantern said softly a note of awe in his voice.

"What worked?" Red Hood said bewildered by the entire incident.

"Quick, where can I find those called the Justice League?" The dark haired Green Lantern asked.

"Most of them hang out at the Watch Tower." Red Hood answered.

"Where is this 'Watchtower' located?" The dark haired Green Lantern said.

"In space," Red Hood said pointing towards the sky with his free left hand. "It's a satellite."

"You have been most helpful masked one, I must go." The dark haired Green Lantern said rushing off.

"Hey who are you anyway and what is this all about?" Red Hood called as he sheathed his blade and ran after the departing Green Lantern.

"I am Xian Loa last of the Green Lantern Corps. The fate of our universe hangs in the balance." The dark haired Green Lantern.

"Oh is that all." Red Hood joked dryly trying to catch up with the rapidly moving Xian. It was going to be another one of those nights.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Superman and Justice League are copyright D.C Comics and Time Warner. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Four: More Surprises

By

Celgress

Metropolis, afternoon

Brainiac, in his typical blue skinned purple clad android form, surveyed the city from his position floating high above its tallest structure. Long had he waited for this moment, ever since his last defeat two years before. Soon he'd reduce Metropolis to a pile of smoking cinders. Best of all there was nothing anyone could do about it, least of all that pesky Kal-El or his equally insufferable cousin Kara Zor-El. Brainiac had it on good authority both were off planet with the rest of the so called Justice League dealing with some unspecified intergalactic crisis. He had chosen the perfect time to return to Earth and gain his ultimate vengeance against the last Kryptonians by annihilating their adopted home world, beginning with the pathetic city below. If Brainiac were capable of true emotion he'd have been giddy with anticipation.

He patiently collected internal energy into a sizable ball of crackling aquamarine colored power that slowly filled his hands. "Farewell people of Metropolis. Oblivion arrives today." He declared as he readied his potentially cataclysmic strike.

"Not today and not on my watch android boy," A female voice said with authority.

Before Brainiac could fully register and take stock of his latest challenger he was blinded sided by a powerful right hook which left a fist shaped dent in the side of his cranium. The ball of crackling energy held between his hands dissipated reabsorbed by his system as his appendages fell to his side. He shook himself then faced his mysterious opponent, Superwoman.

"You dare injure my superstructure by physically assaulting me." Brainiac stated. He reached up with his left hand and gingerly felt the outline of the dent in his forehead. "I promise you shall soon regret laying a hand upon me stranger."

"My name is Superman, and we'll see about that. Be warned I will not allow anyone, least of all a walking talking tin can, to endanger Metropolis. " Superwoman said coldly. "Leave here in peace or leave here in pieces, your choice."

"Dare stand in my way you will die Superwoman." Brainiac said.

Brainiac fired a volley of softball sized aquamarine energy balls at Superwoman who easily dodged his attacks. Superwoman swooped in towards Brainiac and delivered another punch, in this instance a straight left, to the android's chest plate leaving behind another noticeable dent. Superwoman immediately followed up with another punch, a straight right, and another punch, another left, which opened up a tiny hole in Brainiac's torso. In desperation Brainiac released a broad diffused wave of aquamarine energy from his body knocking Superwoman away.

"What's wrong android boy am I playing too rough?" Superwoman taunted.

"No inferior biological lifeform can stop me." Brainiac brazenly, and rather incorrectly, proclaimed.

"Really," Superwoman said unable to supress a giggle. "Word is Superman and his cousin Supergirl trash you're robotic ass all the time. They most certainly can stop you or a least slow you down considerably."

"Scandalous falsehoods," Brainiac all but snapped. "I am their superior in every way."

"Show me." Superwoman said clearly unimpressed by Brainiac's bravado.

"Pardon," Brainiac said confused by Superwoman's latest words.

"Show me. Take me on big boy." Superwoman offered. "Demonstrate too little old me firsthand how superior you truly are. What say you up for the challenge, or are you afraid?"

"I fear nothing and no one." Brainiac said without pause.

"Good," Superwoman said. "We have a deal."

"Not so fast princess." A deep rather intimidating voice said. "Rust Bucket is mine."

Out of nowhere a tall, well build male figure wearing a dark purple body stocking complete with matching mask appeared between Superwoman and Brainiac. On his wrists, ankles and around his waist he wore stainless steel type bands that gleamed in the light of day. On his stocking like mask were printed burnt orange colored patterns of swirling lines with twin concentric patterns around where his eye holes should be. A similar though larger burnt orange swirl pattern covered his chest.

"Who are you?" Brainiac questioned.

"You're worst nightmare robo sloop. Call me Arbiter, because I've taken it upon myself to decide the fate of worthless miscreants such as you." The new arrival said his voice full of conviction.

"Enough," Brainiac said. "Now you die."

"You first bucket of bolts." Arbiter said not moving a muscle.

Events unfolded so fast Superwoman even with her greatly enhanced senses would have missed much of the sequence of events if she had blinked. Things started with Brainiac creating a beach ball sized energy projectile in his hands. However before he could attack either of his foes Arbiter who now sported a yellow aura, for lack of a more appropriate term, around his body in record time generated in his own hands an equally large yellow energy ball which he pushed forward. The energy ball slammed through Brainiac's own disrupting it harmlessly out of existence it then ripped Brainiac apart in a massive explosion. Superwoman braced herself against the resulting shockwave. A moment later she opened her eyes to behold a shower of burning Brainiac bits raining down on Metropolis.

"How'd you do that? Defeat him so easily? Brainiac is one of Superman's toughest and oldest foes. Yet you handle him like he was a common criminal." Superwoman babbled in shock.

"Let's just say I've had plenty of practice, and leave it at that. Oh and thanks for softening him up princess." Arbiter, who was no longer glowing, said.

"Hold on a minute buster." Superwoman said putting her proverbial foot down. The investigative journalist in her demanded answers. "You're reply doesn't tell me anything. Could you be any more evasive? I doubt you could."

"Sorry, but that's all I can say at present princess." Arbiter said.

"Another thing will you stop calling me princess!" Superwoman screeched having lost her cool.

"Feisty, I like feisty." Arbiter teased a hint of something oddly familiar Superwoman couldn't quite identify in his voice. "Bye now," He said speeding away nearly faster than she could perceive.

"Who the hell was that?" Superwoman said to no one in particular. She sighed heavily beneath her full face mask. "Why must my life continually become more complicated?"

Watch Tower common room, three days later

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Tell me it's a bad dream people. Pinch me, maybe I'll wake up." Flash whined.

"No such luck," Green Lantern Hal Jordan said shaking his head in disbelief.

"By Zeus' beard what a truly disgraceful development this is." Wonder Woman said arms folded across her chest. "I have seldom experienced such an extreme level of disgust with the workings of Man's World since my earliest days serving here."

"A glorified slap on the wrist after all he has done, 'psychological counselling'." Black Canary said half in anger have in despair. "Is there no justice?"

"Luthor skates free again what a surprise." Green Arrow grumbled beside Black Canary.

"With a little help from his latest, um friend." Cyborg said aiming to insinuate more but seeing Supergirl enter the room he thought again, best not to unnecessarily anger somebody who could tear you apart with her bare hands.

"What's up people?" Supergirl asked cheerfully. Her sunny demeanor changed drastically once she noticed what was displayed on the wall sized monitor everyone's eyes were riveted upon: Karen Starr, the red headed alter ego of Power Girl, hung upon the arm of none other than Lex Luthor! "That bitch! How could she!?" Supergirl screamed.

"_I want to thank the one person who stood by me throughout this horrible, life changing ordeal. My new Wife Karen Starr." The image of Lex Luthor said with a shit eating grin. A white fur coat wearing Karen Starr for her part happily flashed her wedding set at the swarm of reporters who flashed picture upon picture upon picture of a glittering dimond center piece that could choke a horse._

"_Mrs. Luthor do you have any comment on the acquittal of your spouse on all changes?" A female reporter asked._

"_It's Mrs. Luthor-Starr." Karen Luthor-Starr corrected. She continued. "Yes I do. Since we met I've known Lex Luthor is not the monster people think he is. I'm relieved beyond words that now everyone knows the truth that my dear husband was an unwitting pawn of the nefarious alien robotic intelligence called Brainiac. Brainiac controlled my husband's will while he was president forcing him to committee the crimes he was previously charged with the court founded as much. The real victim here is my husband Lex Luthor."_

"_I'm simply glad our ordeal is over. With my wife's help I plan on rebuilding my reputation and that of the company I once made into a household name." Lex Luthor added still grinning. More questions followed but were left unanswered. The couple were whisked away by a detail of Lex Corp Security._

Supergirl lost control. The antics of her mature clone literally had her seeing red. Her red vision destroyed the offering monitor. An awkward silence ensued.

"Oops, sorry," Supergirl said sheepishly.

"There goes the neighborhood." Flash lamented.

Apartment of Lois Lane, early evening

Lois sat on her sofa her mouth agape. Lex Luthor had unbelievably managed to once again slither his way out of facing justice. Would the man never pay for his innumerable crimes? Lois was so lost in her own thoughts she barely heard the phone ring. Picking it up on the fourth tone of her smart phone she answered unsteadily. She failed to take note of the caller ID display.

"L-L ahem Lois Lane here," Lois said.

"I take it you saw the news conference?" Daily Planet editor in chief Perry White more stated than inquired.

"Yeah Luthor walks free, can't say I'm shocked although I had help out hope we'd be wrong this time around." Lois said.

"Same here," Perry said. "Question is where do we go from here? Our Luthor investigation is back to square one, years of hard work down the drain. If we push too hard moving forward we'll be seen as unfairly targeting a freshly exonerated man. It's a bitter pill to swallow I tell you what Lois."

"Indeed it is," Lois said. "Chief do you think Luthor's cock and bull story about being the mind slave of Brainiac all these years could in anyway be true?"

"Knowing what I do about Luthor, not a chance," Perry said without missing a beat. "It's yet another excuse in a long list of excuses."

"I agree." Lois said. "Give me time to think things over, okay chief? I'll come up with a new plan of attack soon I promise."

"I hope you can. Today is Thursday. I'll give you the weekend. We'll meet at the Planet bright and early Monday morning you have until then." Perry said before he hung up.

Lois put her phone down. She frowned. There had to be some way she could disprove Luthor's ludicrous alibi. After giving the matter considerable thought her expression became hopeful. If she couldn't perhaps her dual identity of Superwoman could.

Watch Tower control room, later that day

"You're sure this trumps our other pressing issues?" Superman said shooting Batman a skeptical look. "Need I remind you of the situation involving Lex and Power Girl needs to be dealt with soon the better."

"See for yourself." Batman said for the most part ignoring Superman's protests. He punched up the satellite surveillance recording in question.

Both superheroes watched Superwoman's fight with Brainiac followed by Arbiter's short lived confrontation with the evil extra-terrestrial being. Neither could believe their eyes when Arbiter pulverised the artificial baddie with a single energy based attack without breaking a sweat. After several moments of stunned silence Superman spoke.

"Friend or foe," Superman asked Batman.

"Impossible to tell based upon what we know." Batman said. He was interrupted by an incoming emergency message which prevented him from continuing his limited observations concerning the newest player in town. Annoyed Batman punched up the message on screen. An Image of one of Batman's former apprentices Red Hood appeared. "What is it?" Batman asked gruffly.

"I'm happy to see you too Bats." Red Hood said sarcastically

"I assume this isn't a social call." Batman said deadpan.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Red Hood said.

"Five minutes," Batman said his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay I should have known better than joking around with the great Dark Knight. Your sense of humor hasn't improved any since we were a team, lighten up." Red Hood said.

Batman's right index finger hovered over the disconnect button. "One last chance," He said.

"I found a guy while out on patrol in the Narrows last night. He claims to be a Green Lantern Corp member from, get this, the future." Red Hood explained. "He wants to meet with the League 'over a matter of great importance' ASAP. He says his name is Xian Loa. I have him in the Bat Cave right now. What should I tell him?"

Batman and Superman exchanged glances. "Keep him there with you. We'll be down soon, Batman out."

"Further complications," Superman said raising an eyebrow.

"Further complications," Batman said.

Outwardly Batman remained stone faced as ever inside he was a jumble of conflicting thoughts, considered possibilities and emotions all vying for control. Things were spiraling out of control which he found appalling. He hated chaos above all else. Chaos in his black and white view of the world equalled nothing more than an absence of order. There had to be a way he could bring things back in line he thought, but how?

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Five: The Terrible Truth

By

Celgress

The Bat Cave outside Gotham City early May 2015, afternoon

_Gotham few names carry such a dark undercurrent of menace __Sumperman thought as he breezed through the misty skies above the decaying city__. Gotham home __to __million__s of__ people, __a __hub of East Coast marine commerce and host to more criminal activity per capita than perhaps any other single spot on Earth. __Superman pondered __what he knew of __its __turbulent __history as he continued his journey._

_It had __not__ always been that way __for Gotham__. Once Gotham __was__ merely another small Dutch village one of many such settlements that dotted the Eastern Seaboard of North American during the 17__th__ Century C.E.. __Gotham__ had been f__ounded __late __in __the summer of __1635 C.E, following a massive hurricane, by a Norwegian explorer and mercenary named Udvin Haagen Gothum who had been commissioned by the ruling council of Copenhagen to expand Dutch holdings in North America. Udvin Gothum, who already bore a sinister reputation back home in the __Low__ Countries, was appointed first mayor __protector __of the settlement which bore his name, a position he would hold for many years to follow. __One of his first acts was inviting the local Indian tribes to a __peace __gather__ing__ at which he and his men slaughtered them without mercy. The spot of the bloody massacre became the future site of the notorious Arkham Asylum._

_In the centuries since dark rumors have swirled around Udvin Gothum including allegations of satanic worship and other dark pagan practices that at the time scandalized his Dutch sponsors. During the infamous Salem Witch trials of 1692 C.E. it was rumored many of the accused found refuge within Udvin Gothum's village, although this has never been confirmed. Another persistent claim was that Udvin Gothum possessed in his extensive private library an ancient manuscript he had personally brought over from Europe of singular detestability, a copy of the much maligned Necronomicon __Ex-Mortis__ penned by mad Arab scholar Abdul Alhazred Whatever the truth may have been Udvin Gothum met his violent end in 1720 C.E. when British forces overtook Gothum. Unbelievably this would have made Udvin Gothum over one hundred-thirty years old at the time of his death, seemingly lending credence to the __allegations__ of his unnatural activities._

_Until the American Revolution Gothum now commonly known by it's Anglicized form Gotham became __an important__ British port of call in Eastern North America. Gotham rapidly grew under British rule becoming a city of considerable size for the time. By the start of the American Civil War Gotham had __already __acquired a reputation for endemic crime. __I__nto the Twentieth Century this reputation only grew as new waves of European immigrants made Gotham their home._

_In some ways it appeared Gotham could never quite rid itself of Udvin Gothum's dark legacy. All throughout it__s__ long history Gotham __has been__ viewed by many as an unwholesome place. Somewhere that good withered on the vine while evil flourished spreading like an uncontrollable pestilence. A supremely corrupting influence seemed to permeate the very stones, cement, metal and glass itself. Could Gotham be saved? At this point __many asked__ did it deserve to be? Most thought not, what they failed however to take into account was that the brightest light often cast the darkest shadows._

Superman detested the place. The weather in Gotham was atrocious. Whenever he had the misfortune to visit coastal New Jersey it was either rainy, snowy, draped in thick fog, windy or all of the above. Today proved no exception. He gave silent thanks that his chosen home Metropolis lay in the Midwestern state of Missouri rather than on the perennially deary Atlantic Seaboard. He absently wondered if the bad climate in anyway crafted Batman's dour demeanor. His counterpart's choice of accommodations certainly did not help matters. Even in a place like Gotham few locals were gloomier than the Bat Cave. Using the temporary security codes he had been given by the Dark Knight he entered the labyrinth via a hidden cliff side door. Over an hour later, while an amused Red Hood stood by, he and Batman were for lack of a more appropriate term interrogating an alleged Green Lantern Corp refugee from the future.

"How many different ways do you people want me to tell the same story?" Xian Loa asked in exasperated fashion from the high back leather chair where he sat. A spot light shone on his position casting eerie shadows through the otherwise dimly lit chamber. "I could try recounting it in my mother tongue of Mandarin, although I am a bit out of practice. Maybe in Oan?"

"Cut the comedy Loa, assuming that is your real name," Batman said eyeing the alleged Green Lantern suspiciously.

"You must admit the story you've recount Loa is rather hard to swallow," Superman said arms crossed over his chest.

"Which part," Red Hood added humorously. "The fact we'll all die in a few years killed by an out of control beastie made by Amanda Waller &amp; her cronies, or that the universe will be destroyed in a century or that he's a Green Lantern from the future?"

"Stay out this," Batman snapped at his former apprentice.

"Sure thing boss." Red Hood said sarcastically raising his hands in a mock gesture of respect as he took a step back. "He's all yours and blue boy's, enjoy. I'll be around if you need me, as if." He said before leaving. "FYI a thank you would have been nice."

Batman ignored Red Hood. His gaze fell fully upon Loa. Within his cowl, his eyes narrowed. "One more time tell us why you're supposedly here Loa."

"If I must," Xian sighed resigning himself to yet another recounting of his tragic tale.

"You must," Batman said.

Penthouse of Lex Luthor in Metropolis the next day, early evening

While he could in no way deny it was good to be back where he belonged Lex Luthor sensed his home life would be anything but harmonious. It was abundantly clear his longtime loyal bodyguard Mercy Graves and his delightful new wife Karen Luthor-Starr, aka Power Girl, did not see eye to eye on anything. From their first meeting, the day before during their first meeting Karen went out of her way to belittle Mercy while in return Mercy disrespected Karen at every opportunity. Mercy threatened to quit that morning, claiming she could not work under such conditions. Somehow Lex talked her out of it. The fourth member of his dysfunctional household Red X then expressed his ludicrous opinion to Luthor that Mercy was jealous of Karen! Nice kid but Red X sure got strange ideas at times Luthor thought.

Lex lounged on his brown leather sofa enjoying a Cuban cigar and a glass of cognac. Karen lay by his side playfully running a well-manicured finger down his arm. They both wore silk bathrobes: his silver hers blue. Luthor's private phone rang. He plucked the black headset off the glass table with his free left hand. His new gold and diamond encrusted Rolex, a gift from Karen, glimmered in the light.

"Lex Luthor speaking." He said in his usual confident fashion. An edge his voice regained six moths ago after he bested Super-Man in combat. Damn that felt good he thought. A smug grin spread across his face.

"Hello Lex, it's been a long time." Senator Robert Kelly greeted in his smooth Midwestern voice.

"Senator Kelly. Never thought I'd hear from you again." Luthor said his grin instantly evaporating. "After you betray me during my lowest point I figured our dealings were officially over."

"Hang up don't waste your time on him, Lex." Karen said her playful nature giving way to one of hardness. Her super-hearing granted her total awareness of the conservation.

"Nothing personal Lex, there were important political calculations involved you must understand." Senator Kelly said.

"You organized the committee that called for my impeachment!" Luthor said through gritted teeth.

"All that is in the past Lex, water under the bridge. I am calling about the future of our country. You are quite the celebrity." Senator Kelly said bushing off Luthor's angry response. "With the proper framing, your ordeal at the hands of that alien menace Brainiac could be made into political theater on a grand scale."

"Which would benefit who exactly?" Luthor asked knowingly. Beside him, Karen scowled.

"Both of us." Senator Kelly said without hesitation.

"How so?" Luthor asked intrigued by Senator Kelly's proposition in spite of his personal disdain for the turncoat.

"As you may have heard, I plan on a presidential run next year in 2016 hopefully atop the Republican ticket." Senator Kelly said. "The party has been in the wilderness so to speak since your removal from office. Besides losing the executive in the elections that followed your ah situation we were also relegated to minority status in both houses, as well as in many states. Luckily I sense a path to renewed victory."

"Which would involve my cooperation how exactly? Surely I am a liability to any political campaign?" Luthor said. He was highly skeptical of the Senator's plan, whatever it may be.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be." Senator Kelly stated excitement creeping into his voice. "Your awful experience being the unwitting mind puppet of a would be extraterrestrial despot plays into a larger narrative we can use to undermine the opposition. The Democrats, led by the bleeding heart wing of their party, through their intransigent inaction in regards to ongoing, super being aggression have handed us a golden opportunity Lex. We can sweep government simply by conflating Democrats with poor security by way of a super being demonization campaign. In truth our security agencies estimate only the alien Superman, his relations, the new Superwoman, Wonder Woman, the Hulks and perhaps Thor &amp; Dark Avenger pose true threats to national security. The vast majority of super beings are of no no true consequence, unless they band together. The average voter fortunately doesn't know this. Which gives us a great chance at making political hay."

"Let me guess you want me to be the centerpeice of this propaganda campaign?" Luthor said dryly.

"Along with your charming wife, if possible." Senator Kelly said.

"No", Karen mouthed silently at Lex.

"If we agree, tell me what would our participation entail?" Luthor asked.

"Mainly a media blitz. We'd start by booking you on friendly outlets such as Patriotic Firing Line with Bob Malhotra work our way through the wider media sphere from there. What do you say, Lex? Can I count on the support of you and your better half?" Senator Kelly said.

Karen again mouth "no" this time shaking her head as well. "Say we agree. What do we get in return?" Luthor said ruthlessly cutting to the chase.

"Top-level political access once I'm securely in the Oval Office." Senator Kelly said.

"Tempting, but not enough," Luthor said his voice dark.

"What do you want?" Senator Kelly said the tone of his own voice growing more serious.

"To begin with suspension all criminal investigations of Lex Corp and full, unconditional restoration of my business license," Luthor said smiling.

"Outrageous, you know I can't do that." Senator Kelly exclaimed.

"Fine, goodbye," Luthor said.

"Wait," Senator Kelly said. "It'll take time,"

"You have three months," Luthor said.

"That timetable may prove difficult," Senator Kelly said.

"Those are my demands. They are nonnegotiable." Luthor said.

"I'll do as you ask if you fulfill your end of our bargain." Senator Kelly said following a pronounced sigh.

"Once I see movement on your e-," Luthor said only to be cut off.

"No Lex, you do an interview first in good faith or our deal is off. I'm not risking my neck for nothing." Senator Kelly said angrily. "You'll appear on Patriotic Firing Line within two weeks. Be ready with a sob story, and your wife better also show up."

"Very well, a pleasure doing business with you," Luthor said.

"I'll be in touch, goodbye Lex." Senator Kelly said.

"Goodbye Robert." Luthor said. He heard a click on the other end of the line. He placed his receiver back on its cradle.

"Why did you agree to help that self-serving bigot. He hates super beings." Karen fumed.

"So," Luthor said.

"We're super beings Lex, me and you," Karen said in disbelief pointing at Lex then herself.

"Ah yes, but he or his ignorant supporters don't know we are." Luthor said.

"Does that matter?" Karen said.

"Don't you see my dear we can use them to our advantage, if we play our cards right. This could be a great gift." Luthor said.

"How," Karen said some of her anger melting away. She did enjoy a good scheme and Lex was the most talented schemer she had met, which was one of the reasons she loved him so much in her own way.

Luthor's smile transfigured into a smirk. "The game is afoot my dear. Here is what I have planned. I hope it meets with our approval."

Apartment of Lois Lane, six hours later

"Who are you? What's your story?" Lois said searching the web for anything she could find on the newest superhero in town the mysterious Arbiter.

By outward powers, Arbiter seemed to be a Kryptonian which was implausible if not impossible. Lois knew of all the Kryptonians on Earth, or so she thought. Could he be another government crafted clone, a Skrull infiltrator, the assumed dead Cyborg Superman Hank Henshaw in a new guise, an experiment gone wrong or something else entirely?

Then there was the issue of his pumped up power level along with the accompanying yellow aurora, or whatever that glow was. Arbiter made mincemeat of Brainiac without breaking a sweat, no easy feat. Even Superman experienced problems at times dealing with the evil android, and Superman was at her level of strength likely a bit beyond in fact.

She stifled a yawn. "Guess uncovering the truth will have to wait until morning, I'm pooped." She said giggling a bit at her childish choice of words. Flying around the world fighting super powered baddies plus holding down a regular job sure took a lot out of a girl.

Lois powered down her tablet, careful not to damage the device. Not long after her powers first manifested she had accidentally crushed three tablets and a laptop, losing valuable work as a result. She performed her nightly per-bedtime ritual. She then slipped under her covers falling fast asleep.

A small spaceship in a geostationary orbit above the dark side of the Moon

Arbiter sat in the command chair of his vessel surrounded by advanced instrumentation. His distinctive mask rested on his lap. His revealed face was that of a man of late middle-age with one gray eye and a neon green electronic one. He bore a thick pompadour of silver hair on his head. Silver stubble dominated his face including his square jaw. A long, wide, jagged scar covered nearly the length of his face. It ran vertically from just below his artificial right eye through the corner of his pursed lips to his jawline. He rubbed a gloved hand on his chin as he pondered his present situation. Displayed on multiple monitors directly ahead of his position was footage of Kryptonians and other similarly high-level super beings who called Earth home, the few there were.

"They are a motley lot." He declared in his rough voice. "I doubt in their present condition they would stand much of a chance against what is coming. Molding them into a coherent fighting force of suitable skill and power will no doubt provide a greater challenge than I anticipated. Good thing I love a challenge. The harder the better I say."

"Master Nim-EL I have drawn your bath." The floating gold colored Kryptonian robot said in its high-pitched mechanical voice.

"I'll be along momentarily Rinnex?" Arbiter otherwise known by his birth name of Nim-EL twin brother of Jor-El inquired of his long time computerized champion. Since the fiery demise of his planet, curse that abomination Brainiac to the lowest circle of Krypton Hell, Rinnex had been by his side.

"Very good Master Nim-EL. If there is any other way I can be of service do not hesitate to ask." Rinnex chirped floating off.

When Nim-EL first learned Earth housed survivors of his doomed planet he was ecstatic. Once he reached Earth, however, he quickly became disillusioned by what he found. These Kryptonians were nothing like his vanished compatriots. They hid their true nature from the humans, as a direct result none had yet accessed the lowest levels of their true abilities like he had. Worse they ignored their cultural heritage. Were they real no doubt the deities of his vanished homeland would weep along with the spirits of his ancestors at such a disheartening turn of events, he knew he wept in their place.

"They've lost their way." He said sadly. "Should we survive what is coming I only hope I can correct their errors." Only time would tell he supposed.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Six: Lois' Bad Day

By

Celgress

Cafe in Metropolis mid-May 2015, early evening

Lois spent most of the day with a friend she had not seen in over eight years. Her former college roommate Julie Spence. It was nice to have a normal interaction Lois thought. These days if she was not reporting live from a war zone she was embroiled in the conflict itself as Superwoman. She wondered if Superman or Supergirl were upset by the new moniker she had been given by the media? She hoped not.

"Remember when you called Professor Reinstein a 'fossilized misogynistic jerk'? The look on his face was priceless." The pretty African American woman clad in the yellow sundress with the large afro said laughing. "When he couldn't intimidate you into silence he went on a rant about the negative effects of women and young people in the media."

"I know." Lois laughed. She wore a simple blue and white flower pattern sundress "Those were good times."

"I hear from a friend of mine who teaches at our old school that Reinstein still has nightmares about you today." Julie laughed.

"He deserved everything I gave him and more," Lois said her laughter evaporating.

"I agree. He was, probably still is, a chauvinist pig." Julie said. "Do you know he was one of the last anchors to accept women in the newsroom of the station he worked at in the 1980s."

"So I've heard," Lois said with a scowl.

"I hear now he's upset about all the female superheroes running around," Julie said.

"Really," Lois said an amused expression forming on her face.

"Oh sure," Julie said. "He calls them a "symptom of our socially degenerate times", or so my friend tells me. By the way, she can't stand him either."

"Hello, darling," A handsome bald African American man with a well-trimmed beard in a black leisure suit said. He gave Julie a kiss on her cheek before sitting down in the empty seat next to her.

"Lois this is my husband Dr. John Henry Irons," Julie said beaming with pride.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, John. Julie has told me a lot about your work, very impressive." Lois said extending her hand which John Henry shook.

"Likewise," John Henry said releasing Lois' hand. "And please call me John Henry everyone else does."

"Your company specializes in robotics I understand," Lois said.

"Robotics and cybernetics." John Henry said.

"His start-up was recently purchased by Stark Enterprises. Stark is a world leader in robotics right up there with Star Labs. He'll be running their Metropolis operation working directly under Tony Stark. Isn't that exciting Lois?" Julie gushed.

"Quite," Lois said.

"Julie you're embarrassing me." John Henry said. "My work is its own reward."

"Stop being modest," Julie said. "Tell Lois what your current project is."

"Before I do uh this won't end up in print, right?" John Henry asked Lois glancing around the open-air space as if afraid of possible eavesdroppers.

"Strictly off the record," Lois said. "You have my word. I would never make public a personal conversation."

"Okay," John Henry said. He and Julie leaned in close to Lois. "I'm creating a new more powerful and streamlined variant of Ironman's armor for a new generation of Guardsmen."

"Guardsmen," Lois said. "But I thought the Vault was demolished in March during that attack by robots constructed to look like gargoyles?"

"It was, but the Feds are building a new ultra max prison in-," Julie began.

"Hush," John Henry said. "Sorry darling, but that's classified information."

"Sorry," Julie said sheepishly. John Henry and Julie leaned away from Lois.

"Soon we'll have the super being problem finally under control." John Henry said. He smiled broadly. "And to think I'll be a small part of the solution. Once Senator Kelly gets elected President everything will be coming up roses."

"Why would you say that?" Lois said stiffening in her seat at the mere mention of the anti-super being Senator.

"Because Senator Kelly is going to take our nation back from those out of control deviants. Do what our other politicians have been afraid to do. He'll stand up to those overpowered jerks. Show them no one is above the law." John Henry said with conviction. He was clearly becoming fired up by the subject matter.

"Please John Henry, not here," Julie said.

"I don't think every super being views himself or herself as above the law. In fact, from what I understand most have no interest in criminal activity. They just want to be left alone." Lois said picking her words with great care.

"What about the likes of Brainiac, Dr. Doom, the Jackal or Cyborg Superman? They certainly wouldn't agree with your assessment." John Henry said.

"They are the exceptions, not the rule. Groups like the Justice League uphold the law." Lois said.

"They're law, not ours." John Henry said.

"I don't follow. What do you mean?" Lois said not at all liking where the conversation turned impromptu debate was headed.

"The only thing justice and the Justice League, along with other similar groups, have in common is the usage of the word justice. They are a vigilante group who operate not within but above the law, answerable to no one save their own membership." John Henry said.

"I've always known them to operate within the law," Lois said.

"What about when Martian Manhunter allegedly lost control of his mind a couple years ago and attacked Indianapolis? When he was apprehended the Justice League insisted his actions constituted an 'internal matter'. Or how about multiple times when the Avengers have pulled the same sort of nonsense following a rampage by the Hulk?" John Henry said.

"As I understand Martian Manhunter was driven temporarily insane by the mind-warping influence of the Purple Man." Lois countered. "I'm not sure about the circumstances surrounding each of the Hulk's individual rampages but I am aware that latest one last year was not entirely his fault. Rather a new Red Hulk was the aggressor."

"There's always an excuse for their bad behavior." John Henry said with a disgusted laughed.

"Your own boss employees Ironman and has recently hired on a second bodyguard in the persona of Warmachine," Lois stated. "They are by the strictest definition super beings. Ironman is also the defacto leader of the Avengers, at the very least he is coequal in that role with Captain America."

"Yes, but Mr. Stark keeps them both on a very short leash from what I understand." John Henry fired back. The debate was rapidly devolving into a heated argument. "You bleeding hearts are all the same. These things pose a fundamental threat to the safety and security of our country. Why can't you people see that?"

"'These things'", Lois repeated. "They aren't things they are people."

"Some are perhaps," John Henry said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Lois gasped. "You are dehumanizing them."

"As I stated, many aren't human. So how can I dehumanize them." John Henry said. "They are aliens, mutants and goodness only knows what else."

"How can an educated man such as yourself think this way?" Lois said flabbergasted by the bigoted words of John Henry. "You're lumping a large diverse group, several interconnected groups really, into a neat little negative definition. Which does nothing but promotes terrible stereotypes. You should be ashamed. I no longer feel comfortable here. I should leave, good day." Lois finished getting to her feet.

"Lois please don't go," Julie said.

"Let her go, Julie. She obviously can't handle the truth." John Henry snorted.

"Yeah Julie, I can't handle the truth." Lois sneered at John Henry.

"But I haven't told you my biggest piece of news yet," Julie pouted. She then smiled at John Henry. "Well, our biggest piece of news."

"Bigger than moving here to Metropolis or his job with Stark?" Lois said gesturing at John Henry.

"Yes," Julie said. "We're expecting."

Lois blinked Julie's words not sinking in at first. "You're pregnant?" She said dumbly. Her anger dissipating.

"Six weeks," Julie said happily. "You're the first person we told. Please sit back down Lois."

"Okay," Lois said sitting back down. "I'm honored. But why tell me first?"

"I, we," Julie said glancing at John Henry who nodded. "Want you to be our child's godmother. You are one of my closest friends. I know John Henry can be an ass at times." She glared at her husband. "But it would mean the world to me. Please say yes."

"Of course I'll be the godmother of your child," Lois said without hesitation.

Lois reached across the table and embraced her friend. Her argument with John Henry for the time forgotten. Julie was having a baby! This was wonderful news! Wait a minute Lois thought. She and Julie were the same age, both being in their early thirties. Julie was on the cusp of motherhood and was married while she had none of those things. She did not even have a steady boyfriend, had not in a three years. Who would want her now? What kind of life could she offer a romantic partner or worse yet a child? While she still cared deeply for Clark getting involved with him at this point would not be fair. There was Superman but he no longer seemed interested in her. Plus she knew many people shared John Henry's views on super beings. Any family she created with Superman would be automatic outcasts always hiding their true selves in fear from those around them but for a select few. What kind of life was that?

Lois' tender moment with her friend was soon cut short. A large white skinned man clad in black leather with long stringy black hair and a matching mustache landed next to the outdoor cafe. At once he started shooting up the joint with the twin laser rifles held in his hands. He laughed maliciously. People screamed driving for cover. Lois pulled Julie under the table. John Herny followed their lead.

It was the alien bounty hunter Lobo! Lois realized in shock. But what was he doing on Earth?

Lois knew she had to get away. Change into her Superwoman costume then come back and deal with Lobo. If she did not many innocent people would be hurt including her friend and her friend's husband.

"See this is exactly why we need a properly equipped government task force to deal with these type of occurrences." John Henry said.

"Lois where are you going?" Julie said as she noticed Lois sneaking off.

"To get help," Lois said. "His alien gizmos are interfering with my phone's reception. I can't send a message."

"You'll get killed." Julie cautioned.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Lois said with a smile. "When you've lived in Metropolis long as I have, you know the drill."

"Be careful!" Julie called after her departing friend.

Less than a minute later Superwoman landed next to Lobo. "You have a permit for those guns buddy?" She said pointing at his weapons.

"Who are you, lady?" Lobo snarled. His red eyes fixed on her.

"Name's Superwoman." She said. "Now hand them over and no one has to get hurt."

"Aw, where's the fun in that," Lobo said. He fired his weapons at Superwoman.

The masked superhero dodged his attack faster than the naked human eye could see. She crumpled the barrels of his weapons in her hands. Lobo roared with anger. He backhanded Superwoman across her upper body with one of his ruined gun barrels.

"You sure hit hard, big boy," Superwoman said after stumbling back two steps. "But I hit harder." She tagged Lobo with an uppercut that staggered him.

He wiped a trickle of deep purple blood from his busted lower lip. He licked the blood from his fingers. "Feisty, I like that in my women," Lobo said. "Let's rock baby." Tossing aside his ruined weapons he gestured for Superwoman to bring it she obliged.

For the next five minutes, they exchanged vicious blows while going toe to toe. Fists, elbows, kicks and knee strikes all flew. Unfortunately for Superwoman two factors were firmly in Lobo's favor: she was only marginally stronger than him and a life of bounty hunting other powerful aliens had made him a brutally effective fighter. With a feigned punch followed instantly by a huge knee strike in her gut in turn followed by a headbutt, Lobo stunned Superwoman. He proceeded to pulverize her for a solid minute. When she was barely conscious he throw her onto a pile of rubble they had worked loose from the street earlier in the match up. He clubbed her over her back when she tried to get up. She fell to her hands and knees.

Lobo grinned sinisterly. He unzipped the fly of his pants. Evil intentions in his mind. "A good fight always puts me in the mood." He said. He pulled at the lower portion of her outfit. "Let's get you of them fancy pants girly."

"I don't think so Mr. Nasty." Superwoman rasped. Flipped over painfully on her back she kicked Lobo squarely in his crotch.

Lobo howled in pain. He toppled over onto his back. Superwoman was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed Lobo's thankfully mostly concealed manhood with her right hand and squeezed. "After the stunt you just tried to pull. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the females of the universe a favor and crush Mr. Happy. Why are you here? Talk scum bag before I lose patience."

"Waller," Lobo moaned.

"What about her?" Superwoman said.

"She put out the word. She has an extremely tough super being under her control. One she believes nobody can beat. She wants anyone who dares try to come to Earth." Lobo answered. "She says her new baby her words, will mop the floor with you load of wimps. I came to see if the hype was true. In the meantime figured I'd have some fun by sparring with some of you."

"Good boy," Superwoman said. She cold-cocked Lobo. He fell like a ton of bricks.

Nearby the crowd cheered. Superwoman barely heard them. Her head rang and her body ached. This was her first non-one-sided fight and she was feeling the repercussions.

It then dawned on her. She had to warn the Justice League. Whatever the new project of ARGUS was Waller must be very confident if she were putting the word out already. In spite of her protesting body Superwoman grabbed Lobo and took off into the clear blue sky.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Seven: The Demon Awakes

By

Celgress

The Watch Tower mid-May 2015

"Stand down," Green Arrow ordered. In the main entry bay he, Black Canary, Fire, Ice and Booster Gold surrounded the new arrival and her prisoner.

"I don't want any trouble," Superwoman said putting her gloved hands up palms forward. At her feet lay the unconscious form of Lobo. The Czarnian bounty hunter was restrained within bands of metal Superwoman had fused together with her heat vision. "I came here to drop off handsome and give you a warning."

"What sort of warning?" Fire asked in her thick Brazilian accent. Her eyes and those of her fellow League members narrowed visibly at the mention of the word 'warning'. Green Arrow's grip on his bow and quivered arrow also tightened.

"This isn't a holding facility lady." Green Arrow said gesturing with his bow &amp; arrow at Lobo.

"Are you threatening us?" Booster Gold said incensed by Superwoman's apparent gale.

"No, no, no, not at all," Superwoman said waving her hands around. "You misunderstand I come bearing a warning. See Lobo told me." She nudged Lobo with her right foot. "That Waller has created a new creature its goal your destruction."

"What else is new?" Ice groaned. "Waller is always after our hides."

"No doubt about it, she hates us." Black Canary said.

"Why did J'onn admit her?" Fire asked the others.

"Beats the heck out of me." Ice said.

"Perhaps I can best explain that matter." The Martian Manhunter said phasing through the interior hanger doors and into the bay. "I sensed Ms,, Superwoman is being truthful. In addition, I received a coded priority one transmission from Superman and Batman regarding a closely related matter that confirms the thoughts I discerned in her mind. We should proceed to the council room with haste. That includes you Superwoman."

"What about him?" Booster Gold said glancing down at Lobo.

"I'll have the proper arrangements made for his stay with us." Martian Manhunter said.

"Be warned he tends to be a bit, grabby around women." Superwoman said. The Justice League women present looked at Lobo with a collective expression of disdain.

The Council Room, a short while later

Once Superwoman followed by the future Green Lantern Xian told their stories the packed meeting chamber went quiet for a time. Lex Luthor in his Dark Avenger form (everyone present with a civilian identity o conceal remained in their official guise as Superwoman was an outsider who they knew nothing about) was the first to speak. His words were short and sweet.

"I say we kill Waller along with her creature before it poses a threat to us or Earth."

"I seconded that motion." Power Girl said from her position across the long oval shaped table from Dark Avenger.

"Of course you would," Supergirl muttered rolling her eyes. The modified clone ignored the insult of her sister or was Kara her mother?

"You can't second it Power Girl because Dark Avenger's comment isn't a motion," Batman said.

"Then I move we make it a motion." Power Girl said.

"I seconded that." Dark Avenger said grinning.

"There are proper procedures that must be followed. You two are in violation of our rules of order, of which I am sure you are well aware." Batman said in his typical monotone voice.

"Forget rules of order we have a crisis to deal with," Flash said.

"Perhaps Dark Avenger and Power Girl are correct." Wonder Woman said as much as he hated to admit such a thing were possible. "If the information we have been provided with is in anyway accurate Waller and her associates must be stopped post-hence."

"The information is accurate," Xian said.

"How can we be sure?" Hawkgirl said. "You could be a Skrull or another form of shapeshifter, no offense."

"None taken, you should be cautious," Xian said. "I do, however, have this." He added holding up his Green Lantern corp ring.

"Skrull can duplicate superhuman abilities and advanced technology, including power rings." One of the resident Green Lanterns Hal Jordan said. "I've seen it in the past. Do you have any actual proof your story is true young man, assuming you are indeed a man?"

"Other than my own word and power ring, I'm afraid not," Xian said.

"Like our senior Green Lantern said, that simply isn't good enough in this case." Green Arrow said. "We can't attack an arm of the Federal Government, which ARGUS is, without hard evidence of their wrong doing. Count me out."

"Same goes for me." Black Canary said agreeing with her long term lover.

"What about my testimony?" Superwoman said. "If anything what I've told you corroborates Xian's story, if only to a degree."

"Says the masked woman we know nothing of." Black Canary said unimpressed.

"Good point," Ice said. "For all we do know you, Lobo and Xian could be in on this together. Maybe there is no scary monster rather a plot to misdirect us."

The gathering then quickly degenerated into a shouting match between Superwoman, Ice, Black Canary, Xian, Batman, Dark Avenger and various others. This continue until a bright flash of white light was seen. When it cleared Arbiter stood at the foot of the table. The League members, plus Superwoman and Xian jumped to attention.

"What is this drop in uninvited day or something." Booster Gold said.

"Identify yourself," Batman said.

"Very well," Arbiter said. "I am known by the name Arbiter. My birth name, however, is Nim-El. brother of Jor-El." Superman and Supergirl gasped at the stranger's words. Arbiter removed his stylized mask to reveal his deeply scarred face.

"How did you bypass our defensive screens." The Martian Manhunter inquired.

"Your defensive energy fields are laughable. They are effortless bypassed by those with either superior technology or knowledge. I possess both." Nim-El said matter of factly.

"Why are you here?" Superman said.

"To save you both from yourselves my nephew and from the threat that is yet to come," Nim-El said.

"Yeah, we've heard all about Gurzil the Great." Booster Gold laughed.

"Who," Nim-El said. "I know not of this 'Gurzil the Great' or whom you speak Earthling. I refer to something far worse than you can comprehend."

"I thought all Kryptonians other than us had died?" Supergirl said to Superman.

"Obviously not," Superman said.

"He could be-," Supergirl began.

"He's the real deal, Kara. Can't you sense him?" Superman said.

"Come to think of it I can," Supergirl said. Power Girl remained silent but she to could sense Nim-El's presence as could Superwoman who also remained silent, although to a lesser degree because of her lack of practice.

"Are you a follower of General Zod?" Superman asked.

"I would never follow that festering piece of excrement." Nim-El spat highly offended by the very mention of Zod. "General Zod is a disgrace to the ideal of Kryptonian warriorhood. May his spirit freeze in the lowest level of Kryptonian Hell."

"Good news is at least he's no fan of Zod's." Flash laughed. Nim-El shot him a withering gaze which cut his mirth short.

"Order," Batman said slamming down his gavel. "I call this meeting back to order. Let's address matters one at a time, shall we?

A reception room, several hectic hours later

"You should seriously consider joining the League. I'd sponsor you if you'd like?" Wonder Woman said.

"You would?" Superwoman said flattered yet confused by the amazon's offer. "May I ask why?"

"I have followed your exploits, which are impressive." Wonder Woman said. "I feel you are an honorable woman who wields immense powers, perhaps greater than my own. You defeated Lobo single handedly, a great accomplishment. We could use your help."

"I'll consider your offer," Superwoman said. She saw Superman approaching. Deciding she did not want to face him right now, least some awkward questions about how he survived his encounter with Lex months ago were asked, she made an excuse. "I have to be going, bye."

"Farewell," Wonder Woman said wavering her off.

"Did she join?" Superman asked.

"She rebuffed my offer." Wonder Woman said.

"Too bad," Superman said. He was clearly disappointed by Wonder Woman's words. "I think she would make a great addition to the League."

"As do I Kal-El." Wonder Woman said.

"So what's our next move?" Superman asked Batman as the Dark Night of Gotham approached.

"Tomorrow Bruce Wayne will have a chat with a good friend of his who is a high ranking senator," Batman answered.

Secret A.R.G.U.S Facility beneath Metropolis two days later, afternoon

"As you can see Senators we have nothing to hide." Amanda Waller said to the small group of dour looking older men and women.

"A trusted friend of mine has leveled rather serious allegations of misconduct against ARGUS Director Waller." Senator Marshall Conard said. He was an eighty-something-year-old who wore a suit as gray as his hair and expression.

"May we see what's inside this room that's marked restricted." One of the female senators said pointing at a windowless metal door with a bright yellow sign covered by bold black print.

"There's nothing inside of interest," Waller said dismissively.

"Open the door, Director Waller." Senator Conard demanded.

Reluctantly Waller complied. Inside the senators beheld the now adult Gurzil floating in a maturation chamber filled with pale blue goo. It's insectoid type snout was like something from a nightmare.

"Were you attempting to hide this, this, thing, from us Director Waller!?" Senator Conrad said outraged by Waller's deception.

"I can explain." Waller blurted out.

One of the male senators read aloud the name "Gurzil" imprinted on a plate attached to the bottom of the enormous sized tube. "What sort of named is Gurzil? What does that even mean? Is it a code word of some sort?"

"Ah yes uh Gurzil means um blessed one in Berber mythology." Waller stammered.

"She's lying," A male voice said. The voice belonged to the diminutive bespectacled scientist Melvin.

"Not now Melvin." Waller grounded out.

"What does Gurzil mean than if not 'blessed one'?" Senator Conrad asked Melvin.

Waller glared at Melvin but he was undeterred. "Gurzil is the pre-Islamic Berber deity of war and destruction."

"I see." Senator Conrad said. "What is the purpose of this obviously engineered creature?" He asked turning his attention again on Waller. "We demand the truth Director Waller. Any further deception on your part will not be tolerated."

"The security of our nation and world Senator Conrad. With Gurzil we can counter the Justice League along with any other threats to our planet, be they internal or external." Waller declared proudly.

"How can you be so sure?" One of the female senators asked.

"We constructed Gurzil from the recovered DNA of Superman's greatest foes: Doomsday. Parasite, Darkseid, Thanos, Apocalypse, and several others have each made an important contribution to his genetic makeup. There is no conceivable way Superman or anyone else could survive a direct confrontation with Gurzil. He is so far beyond the super beings of today they are as a rat measured next to a human on the evolutionary scale." Waller explained.

"'Him'," Senator Conrad said in alarm. "You give this thing a name and now you seem to admire it. Director Waller this is highly irregular. My friend was right to express concern."

"She's done more than that." Melvin once more spoke up.

"Shut up Melvin, you've said more than enough already today." Waller warned her gaze full of resentment.

"I shudder to think what else improper behavior has transpired under your watch Director Waller." Senator Conrad said.

"I assure you nothing of import h-," Waller began only to be cut off by the increasingly vocal Melvin.

"Over my stringent objections senators, she forced me to genetically tamper with the creature. Acting under her orders I removed its understanding of right and wrong." Melvin said.

"In war, a soldier must react unencumbered by questions of morality even more so when the fate of the world could very well rest on that soldier's actions or inactions," Waller said trying to minimize the damage done by Melvin's confession.

"In my professional opinion, the creature called Gurzil should be destroyed immediately. In its current states its existence poses a fundamental threat to humanity." Melvin said.

"We concur." Senator Conrad said after conferring with his colleagues. "Deactivate the life support unit immediately."

"I must object." Waller all but screamed. In that moment she came close to losing her legendary cool. "You instructed me to find, if need be create, an effective countermeasure for the Justice League, Avengers and associated groups of super beings. I gave you what you wanted. Surely you can't pull the plug now when we are within striking distance of success. The waste of time and resources would be staggering."

"Implement our order Waller of we'll remove you from your position as director of ARGUS." Senator Conrad said bluntly.

Long moments ticked by in uncomfortable silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. Neither side was willing to back down. Finally, Waller seemed to give in. She approached the tube, muttered something no one could quite hear then entered a sequence of commanders into an adjacent terminal. Waller checked then rechecked the readouts. She slammed down a lever with startling force. A red light flashed and a klaxon sounded as the tube drained of liquid. Inside the cat like yellow eyes of Gurzil snapped open. Dark purple almost black slitted pupils locked onto the group of humans witnessing its birth.

"Are you mad Waller!?" Senator Conrad exclaimed. "Reverse the process! Put it back to sleep while we still can."

He lunged at the control panel but Waller pushed him back. "I will not permit my life's work to be derailed by the will of blubbering fools," Waller said.

Gurzil unfolded its spindly limbs from around its torso shattering the glass tube. The gray-blue skinned thing stood up to its follow height of roughly seven feet. From its back and the crown of its elongated hard poked rows of dense spikes similar, though not identical, to those of Doomsday.

"_Yum_," Gurzil said eyeing the senators and Melvin hungrly. Its sucker mouth opened to expose twin rows of needle sharp teeth. Purposefully it stalked towards the terrified humans.

"Call it off Waller!" Senator Conrad said his voice cracking due to the strain of panic.

"Me," Waller chuckled. "What makes you think it'll obey my dictates?"

"For the love of god Waller!" Senator Conrad said.

The thing was only a matter of inches from them now. Thick clear colored saliva dripping from its pincer jaws. Where the saliva made contact with the flooring a hissing sound could be heard as the metal slowly melted.

"Stop," Waller shouted forcefully. Gurzil ceased its advanced. It looked at Waller seeking further instruction. "Bon Appétit," She said.

Gurzil swooped down on its prey. Their anguished screams echoed around the chamber for many minutes to come. All the while Waller dispassionately watched her creation drain them of life gaining increased biomass in the process. Its framed filled out with each victim until it sported a medium rather than skeletal build.

_"I need__ed__ that. Thank you mother."_ Gurzil rumbled in a deep voice. Around it lay the desiccated dusty gray-white corpses of the senators and Melvin.

"I assume you absorbed their memories and skills along with their life force, as one of your progenitors parasite is capable of doing?" Waller asked. Silently Waller gave thanks the maternal imprint she snuck into the system had infiltrated Gurzil's genome. If not Waller knew she would have been just another victim of the ruthless composite being.

_"I did indeed mother. Everything they were is mine now."_ Gurzil said. "_What is next for us mother? I am yours to command"_ It knelt down on one knee before Waller its head bowed in a show of submission.

"You are strong my child. An unstoppable force of order in our universe you shall become." Waller said. She stroked Gurzil's spiked head loving. "Arise my child. We have much work to do." Gurzil stood towering over Waller. "Once the spineless bootlickers of the Senate and Congress learn what has transpired here they will attempt to kill us, my child. More likely they will send a group of super beings who are willing to do their dirty work for them. Everyone who opposes us must be labeled an enemy of the new order and destroyed without hesitation."

_"I understand mother,"_ Gurzil said.

"We should move quickly. If all the major self-styled superheroes of Earth are not terminated soon it will be war without end." Waller said. "Start with the Justice League, my child. They are the greatest threat. Go to their Watch Tower their satellite base. They'll be unprepared for your assault. When they are dealt with do the same to the Avengers at their tower in New York City. Do what must be done my child! Show them no mercy!"

"_I shall do as you command mother,"_ Gurzil said.

"Once we've wiped out the Justice League and Avengers. Proceed to the Federal Building in Washington D.C., exterminate the Senators, Congressional Representatives, the President, Vice President and all the Secretaries, which will leave me firmly in control of the Federal Apparatus of government. But first, kill everyone in this compound. We can afford to leave behind no witnesses to the dawning of our new age."

_"Yes mother,"_ Gurzil said leaving the room.

Gurzil departure was soon followed by a series of unending bloodcurdling screams. Waller closed her eyes her head swaying back and forth. The horrendous sounds of suffering were music to twisted her ears.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Eight: The Demon Strikes

By

Celgress

The Watch Tower mid-May 2015

Encased in a blood red energy bubble Gurzil with Amanda Waller by his side flew through space. The self-generated protective force was solely for Waller's benefit. In no way did Gurzil require anything of the sort to protect him from the rigors of space travel. His genetic composition made him one of the most durable beings in existence. A vacuum mattered not to him even once as vast as outer space.

When they arrived at the impressive structure that was the Watch Tower, a wave from Gurzil's right hand shorted out the electronic security measures. They then gained entrance without further delay. Once inside they were quickly confronted by a group of Justice League members comprised of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hal Jordan the senior Green Lantern of Earth, Fire, and Ice.

"Waller," Green Arrow said. Behind his mask his eyes narrowed.

"Neutralize these insignificant pretenders, my child," Waller commanded. "Then move on to the real threats." Earlier she decided she had best accompany Gurzil on his first mission in case something unexpected happened he might require her guidance.

"Right away, mother," Gurzil said. In spite of its booming nature there was disturbing raspy quality to his voice.

The energy bubble vanished. Gurzil's feet touched the metal floor as did Waller's. Waller took several steps back while Gurzil moved forward.

"Back off ugly," Green Arrow threatened. "This will be you first and final warning."

"You pose no threat to me," Gurzil said arrogantly. Supreme conviction evident in his voice. "Stand aside or suffer the consequences of defiance."

"Attack," Green Arrow shouted.

An instant later Gurzil was peppered with exploding arrows followed by a sonic scream, a spray of ice and then a torrent of green fire. Only Hal Joran refrained by attacking the beast. When the smoked cleared Gurzil remained unfazed. The same could not be said for the heavily damaged flooring on which he stood.

Calmly Gurzil folded his arms around his elongated body. He bowed his head for a moment as if in thought. "My turn," Gurzil said. He raised his head and unfolded his arms. A wave of intense telekinetic energy was flung outward. The heroes, save Hal Jordan who encased himself in a protective green energy bubble, were flung aside. Gurzil jumped forward. His left fist slammed into Hal Jordan's force field which shockingly cracked apart unable to absorb the impact.

"Impossible," Hal gasped before he felt Gurzil's long sucker-tipped fingers poke his chest. Hal collapsed to one knee from the pain of the caustic touch. With minimal force, Gurzil drove his knee into Hal's torso killing Hal instantly by breaking his entire ribcage and snapping his spinal column in multiple places.

"Hal," The others screamed angered and frightened by what they had witnessed.

Green Arrow unleashed a flurry of arrows of various types at Gurzil with no effect. "Who's next," Gurzil said not even noticing Green Arrow's last assault.

Ice poured a nonstop stream of ice upon Gurzil freezing him in a giant ice cube. The instant she let up from exhaustion, however, he broke free. Faster than the naked eye could perceive he floored Ice with an incredibly weak, by his standards, dropkick. With equal mind-numbing speed, he plucked Fire from the air lazily slamming her into the floor. Finally, he grabbed Green Arrow in one hand Black Canary in the other and slammed their heads together with just enough force to incapacitate but not kill. Gurzil felt such weak opponents were unworthy of death by his hands unless otherwise instructed by his mother. They were as if nothing when measured against his magnificence.

"I desire a true challenger. One worthy of my prowess, not these vermin," Gurzil said glaring down with disdain at his vanquished foes.

"Ask ye shall receive beast!" Wonder Woman said drawing her xiphos from its scabbard.

"Ah this should prove interesting," Waller said from the background grinning. The vaunted Amazon Princess would provide the first true test of her creation.

"At last, a challenge potentially worthy of me," Gurzil said. "Come face your end."

Wonder Woman thrust her sword forward. The mystically infused blade bounced once, twice, three, four times off Gurzil's seemingly impervious hide. On the fifth attempted Gurzil stopped the xiphos with his right hand. Try as she might Wonder Woman could not either cut through or remove the blade from Gurzil's hand. He was simply too powerful. His strength easily a match for her own. With a grin on his odd snout Gurzil backhanded Wonder Woman away with a moderate blow from his free hand. His intractable grip pulled the blade from her xiphos. Backward Wonder Woman tumbled the useless hilt in her hand. She landed on the floor flat on her back.

"I am disappointed," Gurzil said melting the blade into slag which dripped from his hand. "The legendary Wonder Woman does not live up to her hype." He leaned downward getting in Wonder Woman's face. "I have changed my mind. I think I will make you watch while I slay your friends before you die."

Wonder Woman lashed out. She punched him in his face full force. Gurzil's head snapped back momentarily from the impact. He then smiled at her.

"Ready for round two I see," Gurzil said. "Good I am just getting warmed up."

"So am I beast." Wonder Woman said now back on her feet.

Wonder Woman attacked Gurzil with everything she had. Years of honed combat training allowed her to strike Gurzil with multiple blows of immense power. Any one of which would have ended a lesser opponent. All the while Gurzil stood still without movement absorbing her blistering punishment. Several times he was staggered but each time he quickly recovered.

Wonder Woman caught Gurzil with her golden lasso which encircled his body down to chest level. "I have you now beast. None can break free of my golden lasso. Do you yield?"

Blood red energy seeped into the golden lasso until it glowed red rather than yellow. With alarm in her eyes Wonder Woman dropped the lasso before she could be touched by the infecting power. Gurzil then shrugged off the altered lasso.

Faster than Wonder Woman could react Gurzil surged forward. He punched her in the face breaking her nose. He relentlessly pummeled her core until she cried out in pain. He picked her up by the back and slammed her through the floor into the chamber below. He kept on going until they emerged in space where he pummeled her again. Gurzil then dove with Wonder Woman through the atmosphere until they impacted with the Arizona desert creating a gigantic crater.

Gurzil emerged from the cloud of debris dragging Wonder Woman's limp form behind him. He roughly tossed her aside. He stared at the brutalized Amazon.

"While a worthy foe. You were not strong enough," Gurzil said.

Wonder Woman opened her bruised eyelids. "Grant me an honorable death beast." She managed weakly.

"No, you have not earned that privilege." Gurzil said coldly. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

With great effort, Wonder Wonder flipped herself over onto her stomach. Her body wracked by excruciating pain Wonder Woman slowly crawled away. She had to find help somehow. There was no way her remaining colleagues were prepared for Gurzil.

The Watch Tower

"We're losing altitude fast," Cyborg said from his position seated at the controls in the Command Center.

"Can the situation be corrected?" Martian Manhunter asked from his seat across the circular room.

"Negative," Cyborg said. "That monster's last attack destroyed one of our main thrusters besides damaging our gyroscopic manifold. We're crippled. Dammit," Cyborg swore inspecting his readouts.

"What has happened?" Martian Manhunter asked fearing the answer.

"Internal sensors indicate that thing is back onboard," Cyborg said.

Martian Manhunter stood up from his seat. "evacuate the Watch Tower. I will hold off Waller and her creation for as long as I can."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Cyborg said getting up.

"Evacuate that is an order." Martian Manhunter.

"But you don't stand a chance alone," Cyborg said.

"I am aware of that." Martian Manhunter said.

At that moment Gurzil tore through the nearest wall plowing into an unsuspecting Martian Manhunter. With one hand Gurzil used Martian Manhunter as an organic bludgeon to trash the various computer terminals. He finished by side kicking Cyborg through the enormous overhead computer monitor before the young hero could intervene. Gurzil left the battered heroes where they lay. He retrieved Waller and departed the stricken satellite station.

Meanwhile, the Watch Tower plummeted to Earth with startling rapidity shedding debris as it did so. Over an hour after Gurzil and Waller left, it plunged into the Pacific Ocean not far from Guam. By the time it did Martian Manhunter with help from Cyborg got all those aboard along with any dangerous artifacts safely off. Only Hal's corpse, along with his power ring, was tragically left behind. Although Cyborg tried his best to retrieve the ring there simply was not enough time before the heroes were forced to flee. Martian Manhunter only hoped both could be recovered at a later date, assuming the League survived Gurzil and Waller. Besides wanting to honor a fallen comrade, Martian Manhunter knew a power ring in the wrong hands could prove disastrous.

Outside of Metropolis, night

Gurzil with Waller in tow landed on a mountain top twenty miles outside the city. His red energy sphere dissipated. Waller whispered instructions to her creation. After which he spoke the following in a voice that reverberated through the area.

"Superman, Superwoman and whomever else may be listening. I have destroyed your precious Watch Tower and those who were managing it at the time of my assault. Come face me or I shall level the city. You have one minute to heed my words." Gurzil said.

Less than a minute later Dark Avenger and Power Girl appeared. "Not who I was expecting but you shall suffice," Gurzil said eyeing his latest challengers.

"So this is your abomination huh Waller? Cobbled him together yourself from spare parts I see." Dark Avenger said inspecting Gurzil and picking out several familiar physical traits.

"Like any masterpiece, my Gurzil is much greater than the sum of his parts," Waller scoffed.

"Alright let's see what you've got insectoid." Dark Avenger said. "I'm the best this world has to offer. Defeat me if you can." He boasted.

"I thought Superman or perhaps the Hulk were the best of this world?" Gurzil said.

"FYI I beat Superman my first time out of the gate big ugly." Dark Avenger said smugly.

"Good, when I crush you I will be within striking distance of my goal. The subjugation of Earth to the will of my mother." Gurzil said.

"Your 'mother'." Power Girl laughed pointing at Waller.

"I don't see the family resemblance." Dark Avenger said with a chuckle of his own.

"Enough, destroy them, my child!" Waller ordered taking a step back.

"As you wish mother," Gurzil said.

"I've got this one my dear." Dark Avenger said.

"Are you sure. He looks kind of tough." Power Girl said.

"I'm certain." Dark Avenger said.

"He's all yours hon," Power Girl said. She kissed Dark Avenger's cheek getting a buzz from his energy. "Leave a bit for me okay." She whispered in his ear.

"No promises," Dark Avenger whispered in her ear with a grin.

"You devil," Power Girl said with a grin of her own. She then flew a short distance away where she could observe the fight from a clear vantage point.

Dark Avenger and Gurzil clashed. This time Gurzil did acutely feel every strike Dark Avenger, who was soon functioning at full power, landed. Once he had stunned Gurzil, Dark Avenger took to the air. Torrents of dark energy bathed Gurzil melting the snow cap around him and melting the rock underneath. Any other adversary would have been killed instead Gurzil after shaking off the ill effects flew up to meet Dark Avenger. The pair ran circles around the mountain exchanging blows at supersonic speed until Gurzil's right hand stuck onto the side of Dark Avenger's face.

Dark Avenger screamed in pain. The suckers of Gurzil's hand began to siphon the energy from him. In a flash, Gurzil's left hand grasped the other side of Dark Avenger's face. Leaning in close as if for a kiss a sucker tube emerged from Gurzil's mouth. It attached to Dark Avenger's forehead. Power Girl attempted to intervene but was kicked away violently by Gurzil. She landed over five miles away propelled there by the force of the blow she received.

"That's it my child feast upon his bones!" Waller cheered below. A glint of madness in her eyes.

A minute later Gurzil tossed the now normal and unconscious Lex Luthor aside where he landed on the snowy peak. Gurzil shuddered his body bulked up until he sported a much stockier build. His eyes turned pure red with a tinge of purple. The crest of his crown widened. His pincher like mouth also broadened. Retractable silver claws pushed forth from the suckers of his hand. With a bone jarring roar, an aura of red energy tinged with purple surrounded his body before fading away.

"How do you feel my child?" Waller inquired.

"God like," Gurzil said. His voice even deeper than before.

"Next we'll destroy Superman followed by his family, Batman and the Avengers. Then the Federal officials in Washington D.C." Waller said smiling manically.

"I have a better plan," Gurzil said after a moment of silent contemplation. "How about instead I simply destroy Humanity and Earth along with it. Goodbye, mother. You should be proud, I no long require your guidance." Before Waller could react other than with an expression that spoke of equal parts confusion, betrayal and horror Gurzil vaporized her with a basketball sized sphere of red tinged with purple energy.

Shortly afterwards Gurzil departed the area. Power Girl flew back. Her hand held her left side. Gurzil's kick had broken three of her ribs. With great care, she picked Lex up and cradled him in her arms. While she sensed his power level was dangerously low. She knew in time he would recover if properly cared for.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." She said more for her own benefit than Lex's.

Power Girl was unaccustomed to seeing her husband in such a vulnerable position. Lex always seemed in control. Tears stung her eyes as she flew away. Once Lex was safe, Power Girl knew she had to warn the others before things got further out of hand. Gurzil must be stopped, if it could be stopped.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Nine: The Demon's End

By

Celgress

Apartment of Lois Lane in Metropolis mid-May 2015, night

With a yawn, Lois Lane answered her ringing smartphone. Recognizing the call ID she said. "What's up chief?"

"Turn on our television any news channel will do or log on to a news site." The voice of Perry White said in his usual gruff tone. Padding into her living room Lois followed the instructors of her editor-in-chief by turning her TV set to the Stark News Channel.

"At this hour unconfirmed reports indicate that the Justice League satellite known as 'the Watch Tower' has plunged into the Pacific Ocean near Tahiti. There also appears to have been two strange disturbances: one in the Arizona Desert the other on a mountain peak not far from the city of Metropolis in the US state of Missouri. Officials with the United Nations and the American State Department have declined to comment on these incidents. The Justice League could not be reached for comment. It is unknown if these incidents are related. Stay with Stark News for updates on this rapidly developing story as they become available." The Anchor an African American man in his forties said. "In other news, firebrand Senator Robert Kelly officially announced he will seek the presidential nomination of the Republican Party today at press conference held in Houston Texas. Senator Kelly is perhaps best known in recent years for his strong stance against mutants and other super beings. Senator-"

Lois muted her TV set. She had no interest in hearing about Senator Kelly's upcoming presidential bid. In her view, the man was a despicable opportunist who stoked the flames of cynically ignorance and hatred for his own gain. Her opinion of him was not helped by the fact he had been a key political ally of Lex Luthor, during the latter's now disgraced presidency. That a man directly associated with that debacle could run for president himself seemingly without issue boggled her mind. It was a sad testament to the state of American politics Lois thought.

"Lois I want you out there in front of this. Find out what the hell is going on." Perry said. "Jimmy will be downstairs waiting for in five minutes chop chop."

"Where's Clark," Lois asked.

"Who knows, he isn't answering his phone or returning my e-mails," Perry said. "You and Jimmy will have to handle it without him. I swear if Clark wasn't a top notch reporter when he's actually around, I would have fired him years ago. His constant absences are aggravating as are his flimsy excuses."

"I'm on it chief. You can count on me." Lois said heading back into her bedroom.

"Of course I can. That's why you're my ace reporter Lois." Perry said. "Now get out that find out what is going on."

"Will do," Lois said ending the call. In a flash, literally, Lois was dressed, ready to go and down stairs. She wore black slacks, black low-rise shoes, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. "Hi, Jimmy." Lois greeted the tired red haired young man.

"Damn Lois how can you be so chipper at this hour. It's three in the morning." Jimmy said glancing down at his smart watch. He was clad in blue jeans, green sneakers, a blue shirt and a Daily Planet jacket which was primarily red in coloration with a golden globe on the back.

"Coffee lots of coffee," Lois lied.

"Well, let's go," Jimmy said glumly.

Before they could leave the lobby the street outside was torn up in a cloud of debris-laden dust by a surge of red energy tainted with purple. The blast blew the windows that lined the spacious room inward. Instinctively Lois threw herself on top of Jimmy to shield him from harm. Fortunately, because of the late hour, no one else was around.

"What happened?" Jimmy coughed a few moments later. The lobby was choked with thick gray dust.

"I'm not sure Jimmy," Lois admitted. He enhanced senses scanned the area for immediate threats but found none.

"Are you all right Lois?" Jimmy asked between coughs.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide when he saw how tattered her outfit was. She had clearly taken the brunt of it yet she was somehow still standing. More perplexing still she seemed none the worse for wear.

"I'm fine," Lois said dismissively her mind elsewhere.

A deep voice filled the air preventing Jimmy from further questioning his colleague. "Greetings humans of Metropolis. I am Gurzil the Great. You have just witnessed but a small demonstration of my awe inspiring power. Should your champion Superman fail to arrive in the next five minutes I will destroy this city and all of you along with it."

"Wow, what a story huh Lois?" Jimmy exclaimed. "Lois, where did she go." He said looking around the damaged lobby. His companion was nowhere to be seen.

Outside

Gurzil floated in midair above the city skyline awaiting the arrival of his latest opponent. He was bored. He decided if Superman did not show up in the next minute he would zap another structure below just for entertainment purposes like he had the street. A blur of red, blue and white zipped to a position a few feet in front of him.

"You're not Superman. I want Superman." Gurzil growled his glowing red eyes narrowed.

"Tough, he's busy," Superwoman said. "You'll have to make do with me."

"I recognize you. You're Superwoman." Gurzil said his tone softening.

"Guilty as charged," Superwoman said.

"I am disappointed. I had anticipated a challenge. From what I know you are inexperienced plus untested in true battle. I seriously doubt you can stop me or even slow me down." Gurzil said a note of disappointment mixed with arrogance was detectable in his voice.

"We'll find out one way or the other," Superwoman said.

Lois refused to be intimidated by Gurzil. She did not care how powerful Xian the supposed Green Lantern from the future claimed Gurzil was. In her opinion, he was nothing more than an overinflated bully. Lois detested bullies. They exploited those weaker than themselves. They possessed no sense of sense of decency.

Gurzil grinned a strange sight indeed on his snout like face. "You are brave if foolhardy. I'll enjoy adding you to my ever growing list of victims."

"I'm nobody's victim," Superwoman said a hard edge creeping into her voice. Memories of what Lobo had attempted to do to her only a short while ago resurfaced. She vowed she would never be placed in a position of such vulnerability ever again.

"Come strike me. Prove your worth Superwoman." Gurzil beckoned with his outstretched right hand.

Unlike her predecessors, Superwoman approached Gurzil in a more cautious fashion. She declined his invitation to make the first move. Instead, she waited.

"Monsters first," Superwoman said.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Could it be you are not a fool?" Gurzil laughed. "Very well then, behold my glory."

Gurzil surged forward punching Superwoman in her torso with the force of an out of control freight train. Although she managed to deflect most of the force with her arms she still felt the blow. In fact, she was driven back about a hundred feet by it.

Drawing on her self defense training, along with what she had learned from harden soldiers while growing up on military bases, Superwoman sidestepped her opponent's next blow. Once behind him, she countered with an elbow strike of her own to the apex of his shoulder blades. She then spun around hitting him with a roundhouse kick in his front.

"I am impressed," Gurzil said. "You are good, but not good enough."

Faster than Superwoman could react Gurzil flew at her slamming her into the pavement below. Their impact created a huge, deep crater. Gurzil wasted no time tossing the stunned Superwoman out of the hole. He was once again upon her before she could fully recover. He bum-rushed her until she successfully countered one of his punishing knee strikes. She then unleashed a flurry of her own.

Back and forth their fight seesawed neither holding a decisive advantage long until Gurzil used a previously unseen ability. One of his many hidden talents. He hit Superwoman with a version of Darkseid's Omega Beams from his eyes. The only difference being that Gurzil's twin red beams were tinged with purple whereas Darkseid's were pure blood red. Even though the beams did not vaporize Superwoman, as they would have many lesser beings, they took her to her knees.

"Tell me Superwoman did you enjoy that gift courtesy of one of my many fathers? His name is Darkseid. I think once I've dealt with your kind I'll overthrow him next then another of my fathers Darkseid's brother Thanos will fall before me, or perhaps another of my fathers Apocalypse should follow Darkseid instead. What do you think?" Gurzil said.

With tears in her eyes behind her scorched mask, Superwoman pulled herself upright through sheer will. The entire front of her uniform was a mass of blackened tatters. Underneath which her slowly healing skin was an angry red.

"I think." She said breathing heavily. "You talk too much." Twin torrents of heat vision poured from her eyes further damaging her mask.

Not expecting another attack so soon from his seemingly injured challenger Gurzil was pushed down the street. Soon he was almost out of sight. Superwoman used this short reprieve to gather her strength. Without ceasing her heat vision Superwoman delivered a supersonic flying punch to Gurzil. She followed this up with the strongest series of punches and kicks she could muster. She was making headway Gurzil wobbled on his feet, however, he slipped his hands under her guard. He locked her head in a vice like grip, one she could not break free of no matter how hard she struggled.

"You fought well, better than I had assumed. But now the end comes my pretty." Gurzil said. "Consuming your energy will sate my appetite for some time. Give me a kiss." He said opening his fang filled mouth.

Superwoman's heart flooded with fear. So this was it. Her valiant effort had been for nothing. Gurzil was simply too strong. No, she told herself. There must be a way out of this, right? She could not give up. The people of Earth were counting on her. She had to find a way to win. To stop this thing before it was too late.

"Let her go." The voice of Superman said. His right hand encircled Gurzil's neck.

With a mighty lurch, Superwoman freed herself from Gurzil. The sticky suckers on his hands tore away the bottom half of her mask. Rather than retreat to a safe position she reared back and punched the beast square in his face, Superman released Gurzil at the same instant adding a shove of his own. Gurzil was knocked into the nearest building as a result of their combined effort.

"Did he hurt you?" Superman asked.

"He was nothing I couldn't handle," Superwoman said putting on a brave front.

"Right," Superman said quirking an eyebrow. With his eyes, he indicated her disheveled state.

"Where have you been? I could have used help dealing with our guest." Superwoman said.

"I was with Batman and Xian in Washing D.C, trying to stop that thing from being born. Guess we were to late." Superman said.

With horror the paired watched as Gurzil grew to enormous portions of one hundred feet tall. A trait inherited from Apocalypse. in his mounting rage, Gurzil began leaving the city.

"He'll flatten Metropolis unless we stop him," Superwoman said.

"I have an idea," Superman said. "We'll freeze him with our ice breath. You have that ability, correct?"

"Uhuh," Superwoman said with a nod.

"Good, follow my lead," Superman said.

The duo flew into the air. They rapidly circled Gurzil who swatted at them like bugs until he was frozen in a mountain of ice by their collective application of ice breath. They then lifted the mountain of ice and flew it into space.

"What are we going to do with Mr. Personality?" Superman asked.

"Take him someplace he'll stay frozen, like the liquid nitrogen rivers of Pluto," Superman said.

The giant ice cube exploded tossing the heroes away. Freed Gurzil shrank to his normal size. A moment later Superwoman resumed her assault Superman by her side.

Although the odds were in their favor Gurzil remained a tough nut to crack. An intense battle raged through space until they reached the surface of the moon. The bleak lunar landscape bore silent witness to the drama that unfolded.

"Two on one is hardly a fair fight." Gurzil said mockingly.

"You talking about being fair, that's rich." Superwoman laughed.

"Do you have any idea how many people you may have killed tonight?" Superman said clenched fists by his sides.

"No doubt thousands, at least so I hope," Gurzil said smiling.

"Do their lives mean nothing to you?" Superman shouted his face contoured in anger.

"They are unimportant. Inferior beings should be eliminated." Gurzil said. "They consume resources while contributing nothing of value."

"It isn't your right to decide who lives or dies," Superwoman said deep revulsion evident in her voice.

"The strong have always exercised mastery over the weak. Survival of the fittest is a fundamental law of the universe." Gurzil said.

"A law I reject. Only a true monster deals in absolutes. What about compassion? Is there any place for that in your twisted philosophy?" Superman said.

"Compassion is a flaw. It compromises the strong by allowing the weak to continue their meaningless existence. Weakness must be purged no matters its form." Gurzil said.

"I'll stop you no matter the cost," Superman countered.

"We'll stop him," Superwoman said.

"All three of us will stop him," Supergirl said landing between her cousin and Superwoman.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Superman asked.

"You throw a party without inviting me. I'm hurt." Supergirl said in mock disappointment. "Is there room for one more cousin?"

"Always," Superman said.

"Make that two more." Power Girl said landing on the other side of Superman. Her otherwise lovely face etched with hatred. "Besides trashing our base this creep almost killed my husband Dark Avenger. I want in."

"On the count of three, we take him," Superman said. "One, two, three, go!" Power Girl did not wait for the count to finish on two she sprang forward.

In spite of being outnumbered within less than a minute, Gurzil had gained then upper hand. The brief beating he took did nothing to hamper him. He knocked out Power Girl with a kick to her torso and incapacitated Supergirl with a chop to her neck. He sent Superman skidding across the pitted surface after a vicious exchange of punches then zeroed in on Superwoman. By the time Superman returned Superwoman lay unconscious her outfit torn to shreds following a brutal beating.

With a terrible cry, Superman flew forward. He pounded Gurzil until the creature clubbed him in the back with such force that Superman thought something had broken. Superman bent over gasping for breath. Gurzil pushed Superman to the ground with a lazy kick.

"After I end your life I'll kill your family," Gurzil said kneeling down. "Wait, I have a better idea. I'll make you watch them die. Hmmm, who's first." Gurzil's gaze roamed over the three fallen superheroines before settling on Superwoman. "She'll do."

Superman lay there flat on his back. His body racked by excruciating pain. He watched helplessly as Gurzil turned away from him. He had not been this hurt since he was rendered comatose for the better part of a month by Doomsday. He along with everyone else thought he died at the time. Superman feared he was beaten for good. In fact, he was ready to give up when he saw a sight that spurred him on.

Superwoman's mask had been fully ripped away by Gurzil's last assault upon her. Her bruised, unconscious face was on display for all to see. Her eyes opened she gazed at him pleadingly. Superman gasped in surprise. Superwoman was Lois his Lois! The only woman he had ever truly loved. Seeing Lois in mortal danger galvanized his resolve. Suddenly he did not care how much his body ached, how exhausted he felt or how much stronger his opponent was than him. The pain and fatigue evaporated. Lois' eyes fluttered shut. The last of her energy gone.

Superman's body was enveloped in a shimmering aura of orange energy. His eyes likewise glowed with the same energy. Levitating several inches off the ground he called out.

"Gurzil it's over!"

Gurzil snapped around to face his thought vanquished foe. "But I defeated you," Gurzil said unsure why Superman was back up and ready to rumble.

"You treat the precious gift of life like worthy trash. Something that holds no value. You are beyond redemption." Superman said. "I have no choice. Your evil ways must end. I'm sorry."

"Save the tears for your soon to be deceased loved ones," Gurzil said.

"I'll give you one last chance. Depart Earth forever and swear off violence. Do so and I will not stop you." Superman said his voice strangely calm.

Gurzil laughed. "I see you've failed to learn your lesson. Prepare to die fool."

Gurzil walked over in front of the altered Superman. He threw a punch only to have it blocked by Superman who threw a punch of his own denting Gurzil's armored chest plate. Gurzil stared at the dent in disbelief. Rage overcame him he attacked Superman with abandon. Each strike, however, was easily countered by Superman. After once such attack Gurzil found himself missing his left arm. Superman had ripped it clean from the socket. With a strangled grunt, Gurzil regenerated his lost limb along with his damaged chest plate.

Undeterred Superman grabbed Gurzil. The pair sailed into space. Superman separated from Gurzil once they were clear of the Moon's gravity.

"Last chance, leave in peace while you still can," Superman warned.

"Die," Gurzil screamed as he released a gigantic ball of red energy tinged with purple from his fingertips.

In return, Superman clasped his hands together releasing a wave of orange energy that subsumed Gurzil's energy ball. The wave gathered momentum before engulfing Gurzil. With a terrible silent scream, Gurzil's body succumbed crumbling into dust. It was over. Earth had been saved.

The crisis passed Superman's newfound power ebbed away. With a great effort, he collected the others from the moon below. He took them to his Fortress of Solitude in Arctic where they could more easily heal.

Fortress of Solitude one day later, night

Lois woke up feeling better than he had in months. Sitting up in the large circular bed cover in silky white sheets she stretched. Lois looked down at her body she was wearing a silky silver white nightgown. She did not remember putting on such a garment. The last thing she did remember was fighting Gurzil on the Moon alongside Superman, Supergirl and Power Girl then Superman saving her from certain death.

Here gaze traveled across the oddly familiar crystalline room until it fell upon the only other occupant. Superman stood by the doorway. His own gaze locked upon her.

"Hi," She said sheepishly.

"Hi," He said.

"I can explain." She offered.

"It is I who should explain," Superman said.

"But I'm the one who lied to you." Lois said getting out of bed. She walked towards Superman until they were mere inches apart.

"Kelex told me everything. How you brought me here to the Fortress so I could heal after by battle with Dark Avenger. I thought it only fitting I return the favor." Superman said.

"Besides I haven't been completely honest with you either Superwoman," Superman said. "I am curious about one thing."

"What's that," Lois said.

"How did you gain your powers?" Superman asked.

"Um as a result of when Red X abducted me. I got jabbed with his needle thingy." Lois said.

"I see," Superman said with a slight frown.

"Don't be angry with me. I considering telling you. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I thought if I did so and we reconnected I'd always feel the only reason we were together is because of our shared powers. That our relationship wasn't based anything more meaningful." Lois said her eyes downcast.

"Lois," Superman said gently propping her chin up with his hand until they were once again face to face. "The only reason we ended our relationship was because I feared I was putting you in constant danger. I've never stopped loving you."

"There are other considerations," Lois said turning away.

"Such as," Superman asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lois closed her eyes. This was hard. "I have equally strong feelings for another man, Clark Kent. I love him as strongly as I love you Superman. He works with me at the Daily Planet. I think you've met a few times."

"Is that all," Superman chuckled.

"What do you mean 'is that all'!" Lois said whirling around furious at Superman's flippant attitude towards her heartache.

"Lois, I have a confession to make," Superman said smiling.

"I'm glad you find my disaster of a love life so amusing. Okay out with it." Lois said tapping her left foot on the ground in an outward sign of irritation.

"I'm Clark Kent. He's my civilian identity. I was Clark Kent long before I was Superman." Superman said.

"I don't believe you," Lois said. "You two are nothing alike."

"Here let me show you." Superman zipped off and returned dressed as Clark a couple seconds later. "See, I told you the truth."

Lois decked Clark in the face breaking his glasses. "Hey, those were my favorite pair of glasses." He moaned rubbing his tender face.

"Serves you right, liar," Lois said elbowing passed Clark. "Are you going to show me out of here or not?" She called over her shoulder from the hallway.

"Sure," Clark said. "I'm sorry I lied. In my defense there were good reasons for my decpetion."

"You should be buster," Lois said.

"I hope you can forgive me someday," Clark said showing Lois down the hallway.

"Oh I can, but until I do I'm going to make you suffer," Lois said when they entered the control room. She unexpectedly leaned in close and gave Clark a light kiss on his injured cheek.

"What was that for," Clark said.

"Rescuing me up there," Lois said. She then pulled him in close by his shirt collar and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for," Clark said dreamily once they had parted.

"For being you, both parts of you," Lois said. "Now I think I'll need a new costume. Does this place have a tailor?" Lois looked around at the panels of blinking lights, monitors and buttons.

"I'll see what I can do," Clark said with a grin.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Ten: New Beginnings

By

Celgress

Fortress of Solitude inside the Arctic Circle late May 2015, morning

Lois rolled over in bed to face her companion. "Hi," She said with a smile.

"Hi," Clark said smiling back. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He stroked her cheek with tips on his fingers.

"Only about a thousand times this week," Lois said. "Not that I'm complaining Clark, or should I call you Superman when we are here?"

"Call me whatever you want as long as you call me yours," Clark said.

Lois chuckled. "Always with the bad puns. That's one of the many things I love about you. You always could make me laugh." Lois frowned.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you are Superman sooner?" Lois said not content with the explanation offered by Clark earlier that week.

"When we first met I thought you'd out me for the scoop if I confined in you," Clark stated bluntly.

"I probably would have," Lois admitted. "I was a different person then."

"We both were," Clark said.

"Who's Supergirl? Wait, is she Kara?" Lois said.

"She is," Clark said.

It made perfect sense now. Why Clark and Kara were never around when disaster struck. "All these years I thought you two were cowards. Turns out you were the greatest heroes of them all." Lois blurted out catching herself she added, "sorry."

"That's quite alright," Clark said with a chuckle of his own. "We've carefully cultivated our images of cowardice."

"But why?" Lois said. "Surely you can't enjoy wearing such a label given the truth."

Clark who wore loose silver-white pants, which matched Lois' silky slip like night dressed, pushed away from Lois. He slowly gout out of bed. Lois followed his lead. They stood facing each other neither spoke for several long seconds.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing the distant look in his eyes. "You can tell me anything Clark. Remember we promised there would be no more secrets between us."

Clark did remember the vow they made the second of their five nights together at the Fortress. None the less what he had to say was not easy to hear. While Clark knew the memories were just that memories they still hurt more than any others in fact.

"The night I graduated from High School back in Smallville was a milestone in my life, but not for the reason one would think. A time travelling assassin who would become one of my greatest enemies, sent back by another of my long time foes, attempted to kill me before I became Superman and came into my full powers. He obviously failed because I'm here. He did, however, kill two innocent people that night. They were my parents John and Martha Kent."

Lois gasped. "How awful, I'm so sorry Clark." She leaned into his body giving him a hug.

Clark put his arms around Lois, in turn, holding her close. "The worst part was years later when I discovered the identity of the mastermind I had the chance to avenge them. Slay the man who orchestrated the plot that took their lives. I couldn't do it, Lois. After what that man had done to my loved ones I stillcouldn't take his life in cold blood. Although I wanted to, lord help me I wanted to so badly."

"Of course you did. Anyone would have felt the same way. What matters is that you didn't act on those feelings." Lois said.

"It was a struggle. The hardest I've faced," Clark said.

"You're only human Clark," Lois said.

"I'm Kryptonian actually, but I got your point," Clark said with a smile.

"Why you," Lois said slapping Clark away playfully.

"Who was the man who did that horrible thing, Clark?" Lois said her tone turning serious.

"It doesn't matter now," Clark said turning away.

"It does," Lois said. "I want to know who would do such a horrible thing."

"It was Lex," Clark said after a brief hesitation. He did not turn around to face Lois, he couldn't.

"Of course, that bastard," Lois said her voice full of righteous indignation. "I can't believe he managed to worm his way out of his latest scandal by pinning the blame on Brainiac. Scratch that I can believe he got away with those crimes. He always does. He's untouchable."

"More so now than ever," Clark said before he caught himself.

"Why, what has Luthor done this time?" Lois said.

Clark turned back around. Might as well tell her he thought. "Lex is the Dark Avenger."

"I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like, besides beating you within an inch of your life." Lois said. "And you let him join the Justice League? Did you take leave of your senses?"

"You sound like Kara. She feels the exact same way about Lex being part of the League." Clark said.

"Of course she does. Luthor belongs behind reinforced bars somewhere not out gallivanting around the world playing at hero or more likely in his case anti-hero or outright supervillain. A career he's always been good at I might add."

"Legally there's nothing we can do to Lex. Our hands are ited. I think it's best we work with him that against him. This way we can keep him on a short lease."

"'Keep him on a 'short lease'. Do you hear yourself, Clark? When the man obtained superpowers his first order of business was to beat unmercifully. If I hadn't been there I shudder to think how your fight with him would have ended."

"You shouldn't worry Lois. I can handle Lex."

"You never have been able to before," Lois said nothing thinking. She immediately regretted her words. "Clark I'm sorry."

"At least I know how you feel," Clark said hurt deeply by her words. He stormed out of the master bedroom Lois hot on his trail.

"Wait," Lois called after him.

"It's okay Lois I know I'm a screwup when it comes to Lex. Maybe you or Kara should deal with him in the future. I wouldn't want to make things any worse." Clark said not glancing back.

"Clark you're being a baby," Lois said.

"I'm a baby am I. All right, I'll act like one. I'm leaving." Clark said they were now outside.

"Oh no you don't buster," Lois said grabbing his arm so he could not fly away. "We're going to talk about this, and that's final."

"What's there to talk about. I have a blind spot when it comes to Lex."

"You do," Lois said releasing his arm. She stepped around to face him."Clark, you see the good in everyone, but the sad fact is not everyone can be saved. Some people don't want to be. There are those beyond redemption. You should accept that."

"I don't accept that. I can't." Clark said.

"I know you can't. That's what makes you who you are."

"And who would that be?"

"A wonderful person and the best hero ever."

"Can you accept I'll ever stop trying to save everyone including Lex?"

"If you can accept me reminding you that people can't be saved unless they want to be?"

"Deal," Clark said extending his hand. "Shake on it?"

"I have a better idea," Lois said with a grin. "Let's seal this deal another way." Lois planted a kiss on Clark's pleasantly surprised lips. Once they broke their kiss Lois asked. "Tell me who's Batman? Who's Wonder Woman?"

"Ask them yourself when you join the Justice League," Clark said with a wink.

"Believe me I will," Lois said. They both laughed. You could take the reporter out of the newsroom but you could not take the newsroom out of the reporter.

West Point Military Academy in Washington D.C.

Wonder Woman in her civilian identity of Diana Prince dressed herself in her navy blue army dress uniform. Following nearly a week of convalescence she had fully recovered her physical strength, however, the psychological scars of her catastrophic defeat at the hands of Gurzil would take much longer to heal. Through a supreme act of sheer will, she had dragged herself from the Arizona desert to her home in Washing DC. Initially, she considered a returning to Themyscira. She quickly rejected that notion. Her people the Amazons were a proud group of warrior women who held honor above all else. They would never understand why Diana had not ritually taken her own life once she had been "dishorned" in battle. Even a princess was not above the Amazon code. Diana could not place the burden of enforcement upon her mother Hippolyta should she fail to do what her sisters saw as necessary. Faced with no alternative Diana turned to the only person, outside of the scattered, beaten and demoralized Justice League members, who she could always count on, her first and dearest male friend, Steve Trevor. In recent years their relationship had evolved far beyond friendship. They were lovers.

"Good to see you up and raring to go girl. I was worried. It was touch and go there for awhile. I'll admit I was frightened you wouldn't pull through at one point." Steve Trevor said when Diana entered the kitchenette.

Steve looked up from his paper and half eaten breakfast a friendly but concerned expression on his face. Steve was a powerfully built man of around thirty with short sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Like Diana he wore his military dress uniform which was navy blue in color.

"You underestimate me, Steve. You always have." Diana said getting herself breakfast which consisted of toast, a yogurt, a glass of orange juice and eggs with bacon. She then sat down at the table across from Steve.

"Could be," Steve said. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He knew Diana would hate his suggestion. "Diana I've been thinking. Maybe you should step back from your work with the Justice League for a while. Concentrate on your teaching here at West Point and your work for the UN as Wonder Woman instead."

Diana visibly stiffened at his words. "I can't do that. The League needs me more than ever now that it's in disarray."

"You were nearly killed, Diana," Steve reminded her.

"I survived," Diana said stubbornly.

"But what about the next time and the time after that? Will you be so lucky."

"Steve I can't stop being a warrior any more than you can stop being a pilot. It is a question of bravery."

"There are different kinds of bravery Diana. Like knowing when to take a move on."

Do you think I'm incapable of meeting the challenges that lay ahead because I was bested by that detestable beast?"

"Not at all. Rather I'm worried if you keep pushing yourself this hard one day you won't crawl home but be brought back in a body bag. I don't think I could bare to watch that happen. Besides if you took a break, just a short one even, we could finally get married. A four year engagement is long enough." Steve said taking Diana's hands in his.

"I've told you that can not happen until later. I have too many responsibilities. My personal life must wait." Diana said pulling away.

"How much longer, it's been seven years since we first met. I can't wait for you forever Diana. That's not fair to either of us."

"Life is seldom fair Steve."

"It can be."

"Look at the time. I'll be late for my class if I don't go soon," Diana said glancing at the stove clock. "I'll see you tonight Steve." She grabbed her briefcase, gave Steve a quick kiss and departed leaving her breakfast barely touched.

"Diana if you don't slow down soon I fear what future the holds for us," Steve said to the empty room.

Penthouse of Lex Luthor in Metropolis

"Can I get you anything Mr. Luthor?" Mercy Graves asked her long time employer who sat on his leather sofa with his wife Karen Luthor-Starr.

Both Lex and Karen were clad in their matching monogram bathrobes. Mercy for her part was dressed in her usual gray suit, matching hat and polished black shoes. She was the picture of stiff perfection.

"Nothing at this time Mercy. You are dismissed," Lex Luthor said.

"Very well sir." Mercy said with a curt bow before leaving.

"Notice she never asked me if I wanted anything," Karen said with a scowl. "That woman hates me."

Lex laughed. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you in time my dear. Mercy told me she was very impress by your recent actions."

"Why would she be impressed? Of course I'd save you from that monster. I'm your wife." Karen said offended.

"Saving me wasn't what impressed her. Rather your quest for vengeance. You put your life on the line to avenge my defeat dear." Lex said.

"You'd do the same for me," Karren said.

"I would," Lex said.

In truth, until five days ago he would not have. True he had been rather fond of Karen or Power Girl as she was also known as for obvious reason. She was a dynamo in the street, the boardroom and the bedroom. However, his affection had not extended to the point where he would place himself in serious jeopardy. That changed after she nursed him back to health. Lex found himself caught up in a swirl of genuine emotion the first he had experienced since his childhood. Karen was only the third person Lex ever truly loved. The others having been his late mother and his former childhood "friend" and later betrayer from Smallville, Clark Kent. Who he learned upon joining the Justice League was also his nemesis, Superman.

"I'm glad you've recovered," Karren said leaning against Lex. "I was worried you might not."

"I suppose you'd have left me if I hadn't." Lex half-joked as burning purple-black energy enveloped his hand furthers from Karren. He experimentally flexed his fingers before the dark energy retreated through his pores. Back to full power he thought with glee.

"Never," Karren said snuggling closer. Her eyes closed contentedly. She drifted off to sleep exhausted by her endless vigil over the injured Lex.

Lex stroked her red hair at first not noticing he was doing so. Falling in love was not part of the plan. His original intention for their partnership had been to discard Karren the moment he was free of the government investigation. Until then she would prove a valuable PR prop as well as a way for him to circumvent the restrictions placed upon Lexcorp. Also, he could use their relationship to twist a knife into the guts of Superman and his overbearing little cousin. Staring down at his lovely, devoted, powerful wife Lex knew for better of worse things had inextricably changed. She was now an inseparable component of his strategy moving forward. Without her in his life, further power would no longer satisfy him he knew.

"Sleep well, my queen," Lex said kissing her forehead gently

Spaceship of Nim-E in geostationary orbit above the dark side of the Moon the next day

"Greetings Kal-El nephew of my master Nim-El. My designation is Rinnex-98765BX. You may refer to me as Rinnex. My master has been expecting you. This way please." The gold colored Kryptonian Rinnex said.

The floating robot led Superman down a short corridor to what appeared to be an audience chamber. The pure white chamber was devoid of furniture aside from a hovering seat, also white, in the round Kryptonian style. There was seated Nim-El crossed legged clad in his arbiter uniform minus mask. He cast an unwavering stare upon his guest. Superman found himself unnerved by the sight of Nim-El's artificial right eye. The unblinking bright green orb seemed to follow his every movement.

"I knew you'd come eventually, curiosity would get the better of you. Just like your father." Nim-El said. The moment he spoke Rinnex departing leaving the pair alone.

"Tell me uncle why did you sit by while my world faced destruction? Surely from this position, the sensors of your ships must have detected the battle I and the others engaged in with Gurzi on the opposite side of the Moon, if not the chaos he caused on Earth as well." Superman said.

"Earth isn't your world Kal or mine. Our home planet Krypton is long lost."

"Your wrong uncle. I may have originated on Krypton but Earth is and will always be my home. Were you going to sit back and watch it be destroyed? What about the billions of innocent people who would have perished at the hands of that monster?"

"They are Earthlings. Their safety is not my concern, nor should it be yours. I only involve myself in the welfare of fellow Kryptonians. You'd be well advised to learn from my example."

"What about us Kryptonians who call Earth home? If our survival is your concern then why did you not lift a finger to help us when we fought Gurzil? We could easily have died that day."

"I would have stopped Gurzil before he could damage your bodies beyond revival. Then dealt with him if need be."

"Why not help us before we would have been killed?"

"If I did than you four would have insisted on saving Earth, an endeavor which I already stated holds no interest for me. " Nim-El said with cold logic. "My primary objective is the preservation of Krypton Culture and Kryptonians. I couldn't care less about the many other squabbling species of this universe of any other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Superman said disgusted by the words of the elder member of his family. He turned to leave when Nim-El again spoke stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you not the less bit curious about the transformation which allowed you to defeat a foe as powerful as was Gurzil? If so I'm greatly disappointed. I expected much more from you. Or has being raised among these primitive savages dulled your mind Kal."

Superman whirled around. "What do you know about my defeat of Gurzil!?"

"A great deal, more than you I wagger." Nim-El said. "Everything in fact. I cannot fathom your level of ignorance regarding the physiology of our people. Did the humans who found you learn nothing from the database my brother Jor and dear Lara left behind? Or rather did they choose to withhold that treasure trove of information from you, perhaps as an exercise in control? Create an obedient attack animal."

"Don't ever speak of my Earth parents again in that manner! They were far better people than you'll ever be!" Superman warned getting in Nim-El's face.

Unphased Nim-El continued. "We Kryptonians store solar energy within the cells of our bodies. The visible wavelength of yellow works best but other wavelengths of visible energy are also a viable option, if need be. In addition, the more vigorously a fully developed Kryptonian pushes him or herself the more solar energy they absorb at a faster rate and the stronger they become once they recover from that exertion."

"I'm aware." Superman sneered.

"Are you also aware when a certain storage threshold is met a hyper level of physical and mental performance even by Kryptonian standards can be achieved? We call it our prime form. Of course, there are different levels of mastery of this ability. What you experienced on Earth's Moon I would term more a subprime state than a true prime form. For those who reach the pinnacle of such status, almost anything is possible. If you believe the stories. It is said that matter itself can be bent to their will. Of course, those are only legends. None, however, have ascended to absolute prime status in the entirety of recorded Kryptonian history. I have perhaps have come closest."

Nim-El stood from his seat. He closed his eyes. A second later his body was engulfed in a shimmering golden aura. His very skin, hair, and eyes likewise shimmered with a golden hue, including his electronic eye which became tinted with that coloration.

"Impressed I see, and right you should be," Nim-El said looking at the awestruck Superman. "I can teach you what I've learned, pass on my knowledge. Help you unlock your true potential, achieve your prime form." He extended his right had for Superman to take.

"Let me guess. If I turn my back on Earth?" Superman said.

"They mean nothing to us. Accept my offer, wonders beyond imagination await."

"No thanks," Superman said slapping the hand of his uncle away. "I'll find my own way, thank you very much. One that doesn't involve turning my back on my adopted home or its people." He left the chamber without another thought.

"He'll be back." Nim-El said confidently reverting to his normal form. "When he learns what is coming, He'll have no choice but to accept my help."

Fortress of Solitude the next day, evening

"Uh," Lois groaned. "I can't do it." She stood in the open ceiling ice garden of the Fortress.

"Sure you can," Kara encouraged.

Unlike Lois who wore a simple white-silver jumpsuit, Kara was clad in her Supergirl uniform which consisted of a sleeveless white half shirt with the EL family crest on front, short white gloves, blue jean shorts, long red boots, a short red cape and a black hair band to hold back her long blond hair. It was that hair color that Lois was attempting to imitate. Lois knew in her civilian identity Kara was brunette while Supergirl had always been seen as a blonde. Lois felt if she could imitate that hair color change, though perhaps using a more exotic shade, she could protect the civilian identity of her very famous face. Before she had worn a mask but no longer wished to go that route if at all possible. When the robot Kelex told her of Kara's ability it seemed like the perfect solution now Lois was not so sure.

"I'll never master the manipulation of these color changing molecules," Lois said in dismay.

"Sure you will just concentrate," Kara said reassuringly.

"I've been trying all day," Lois whined.

"Try one more time, pretty please," Kara said.

"Oh, alright," Lois said in resignation. She closed her eyes

At first, nothing happened. Then very slowly Lois' hair turned blue. The color she intended. When she opened her eyes they were silver the color she had planned for them also.

"Did it work?" Lois asked apprehensive.

"See for yourself," Kara said pointing at one of the reflective ice structures that grew out of the ground. They were akin to stalacmites.

"It worked," Lois said happily gazing upon her altered reflection.

"I knew you could do it," Kara said she and Lois high fived each other.

"I can't wait to show Clark," Lois said excitedly.

Another room within the Fortress, some time later

"An interesting choice," Clark said.

"Do you like?" Lois asked spinning around to show Clark her new look.

"Of course," Clark said. "I also have a surprise for you." Clark handed her a black plastic back.

Lois opened the bag wondering what could be inside. "For me, I'm touched." She said when she revealed a legless leotard type uniform with an attached short cape and a pair of boots.

"Go try them on." Clark coaxed her.

A few minutes later a new Superwoman emerged. She wore a sky blue legless outfit with long sleeves, a yellow belt made up of round spheres strung together by a tin yellow string. The upper part of her torso was covered by a yellow triangle pattern that tapered at her the bottom of her ribcage. Her short red cape was held around her neck by a red clasp that bore a yellow S surrounded by a yellow ring. Her red boots, cut in the style of Superman's own, came up to just below her knees.

"Thank you so much, Clark," Lois said after she modelled her outfit for her eager audience of one by striking a series of sexy poses. Including one where she, with her hand on her waist, cocked her hips to one side and gave Clark a sultry look. "It's perfect." She said throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Ready for your big day next week." Clarke teased.

"I sure am," Lois said.

The Hall of Justice outside Metropolis six days later, evening

"This will do until we can find my appropriate accommodations," Batman said surveying the decommissioned early 20th Century train station which once served the now all but abandoned north extension of the Metropolis. All around League members were busily at work modernizing the structure.

"Who's the cutie you've brought with you tonight?" Superwoman said to J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunt his companion a young teenage female Martian outfit in a similar white outfit with a blue cape giggled next to him. In contrast to J'onn, she had far more human looking brown eyes and sported shoulder length hair which was red.

"Allow me to introduce my niece, M'gann M'orzz," J'onn said gesturing at the girl who waived at the senior Justice League members plus Superwoman who were gathered around.

"Hi," M'gann M'orzz said shyly.

"I didn't know you had any family left J'onn," Flash said insensitively which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Wonder Woman.

"What Flash meant to say is why haven't we seen young M'gann until now?" Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant to say," Flash said rubbing his side.

"She was how do you say pupating when I reached Earth." J'onn explained awkwardly searching for the proper words. At times he still experienced trouble translating Martian concepts into understandable Earth terms.

"She was in a cocoon for over five years," Flash exclaimed. Wonder Woman silenced him with a hard stare.

"Um, yes," J'onn with some hesitation. "In terms of your life cycle, M'gann is a teenager of roughly thirteen or fourteen years."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance M'gann." Superwoman said shaking the girl's hand. She could tell young M'gann was embarrassed by the attention was receiving.

"Thank you, ma'am," M'gann said softly.

"Is it alright if I call you Meg for short?" Superwoman said.

"I'd like that ma'am," M'gann said.

The others followed Superwoman's lead greeting the adolescent Martian in turn. Expect Batman who barely grunted at the girl. J'onn took no offense as being distant and unfriendly was the nature of the Dark Knight.

M'gann seemed to hit it off with Superwoman right away. The teen opened up before long and was talking a mile a minute to the blue haired silver eyed woman. "I adore butterflies. Do you like butterflies? What about Brad Pitt? He's so handsome. Do you think he's handsome? I'd just die if he said hello to me. My favorite color is red. I see you have a red cape. It's nice." She said feeling the cape. "You're eyes are so awesome. I wish I had silver eyes but my uncle won't let me. Nothing 'unnatural' on Earth he says. My Little Pony is a great show. Do you agree? Pinkie Pie is my favorite character. What do you think of her? If not Pinkie, who's your favorite character. Is it Twilight Sparkle? I bet she is your favorite. She reminds me of your not Pinkie I mean but Twilight. I've never tried Mexican food. Is that stuff any good?"

"M'gann come here," J'onn said sternly calling M'gann back to his side. "I apologize if she caused you any grief."

"Nah, she's a great kid," Superwoman said.

"See I wasn't bugging her," M'gann said as J'onn herded her away.

"Later Meg, I enjoyed our talk." Superwoman said waving at the pair.

"I did too, bye," M'gann shouted waving back.

"Poor J'onn, she seems quite the handful." Superman said joining Superwoman.

"She's sweet, so full of energy," Superwoman said smiling.

"Are you ready?" Superman asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Superwoman said

A darkened room several minutes later

Superwoman stood in a spotlight. She was surrounded by a large circle of Justice Leauge members. Directly in front of her were the three founding members. From left to right were Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman stepped forward to speak.

"Superwoman do you accept the Justice League charter and the responsibilities that acceptance entails?" He said in his typically gruff manner.

"I do," Superwoman answered.

"By the power vested in us as founding members of the Justice League." Wonder Woman said stepping forward.

"We accept you into our ranks," Superman finished stepping forward.

"Now we cemented our common bond with a show of trust," Batman said.

At a nod from Batman, every member who was concealing their identity in any way unmasked and revealed their civilian selves. Superman for his part changed his hairstyle along with donning the trademark glasses of Clark Kent. Superwoman was shocked to spot many familiar along with several famous faces.

Batman revealed as billionaire Bruce Wayne nodded again this time at Superwoman. She nodded back then willed her hair and eyes to assume their natural coloration as Kara had taught her. Lois Lane stood before the entire League as her true self.

"Welcome aboard Superwoman, Lois Lane," Superman said.

The Moon

On the lunar surface, time seemed to hold no sway. Endless eons passed without notice. The broken forearm of Gurzil laid there among the rocks palm towards the black sky.

Almost imperceptible at first motion occurred. A finger twitched, followed by another. With a sickening snap the dislocated wrist popped back into its proper place, fingers wiggled experimentally. The entire hand clenched into a fist ominously then released. Life had returned to the appendage.

With what little remained of Gurzil regeneration would be painstakingly slow but would happen. It had taken twelve days for the nearly dormant cells to revive this much. Gurzil would rise again stronger than before. The only thing required was time to rebuild. Fortunately, the solitude of uninterrupted time was in abundance here.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Eleven: World War Hulk Part I

By

Celgress

"There are moments which mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same and time is divided into two parts, before this, and after this. Sometimes you can feel such a moment coming. That's the test, or so I tell myself. I tell myself that at times like that, strong people keep moving forward anyway, no matter what they're going to find."

John Hobbes – Fallen (1998)

Home of Senator Robert Kelly in Wichita Kansas early July 2015, morning

"Don't," Power Girl warned shooting the senator a stern look.

Seated behind his large oak desk Senator Robert Kelly's right hand instinctively jerked back from the telephone receiver it had been inching towards. "W-what do you two want?" He stammered

Senator Kelly glanced around his home office at his six unconscious bodyguards. The burly government agents were strewn around the room in haphazard fashion. Each lay where he had fallen during the short, but intense fight they had engaged in with Power Girl and her companion. Sweat beaded on the Senator's forehead. Kelly suspected his life was in serious jeopardy.

"Look I have nothing against your kind, honest. It's just politics. I'm not like the misguided hate filled rabble I've marshalled to my cause." Senator Kelly said attempting to be diplomatic.

Power Girl snorted at him an expression of disdain flashed over her lovely features. "Professional politicians are all alike. You have no integrity." She charged.

"My partner's dislike of your kind notwithstanding." Dark Avenger said using Senator Kelly's own phrase against him. "We are reasonable beings. I believe we can reach a mutual understanding Senator. In fact, we are more alike than you know."

"I doubt that. I'm a well respected American Senator you two are a pair of controversial freaks with delusions of grandeur." Senator Kelly could not help but say. "We are nothing alike."

"Watch it," Power Girl snapped. Senator Kelly mustered his nerve not to flinch at her display of anger. Determined not give these overpowered deviants the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

"We come here offering you the Presidency of the United States of America, the most powerful position on this planet, and you insult us. Typical behavior of your flawed, weak species." Dark Avenger said playing up the mysterious alien image popular rumor and media speculation had gifted him.

"I won't be lectured on virtue by a couple of alien invaders. This is our world. You have no business being here." Senator Kelly said regaining some of his lost fire. "Besides I highly doubt either of you could help me win the Oval Office. Last time I checked aliens can't vote. Nor can transdimensional 'gods', mutants or the other associated abnormal creatures that make up your group."

"You'd be wrong. What we lack in pure numbers we more than make up for in another key way." Dark Avenger said. "We can provide the one thing your campaign requires most."

"Which would be?" Senator Kelly sneered skeptical of Dark Avenger's lofty words.

"Effective propaganda," Dark Avenger said. "We'll engineer incidents involving super beings that will, in turn, generate the negative press you require to be elected President. All we ask in return is a bit of consideration once you are inaugurated."

"What type of 'consideration'?" Senator Kelly said warily. He was suspicious of striking any type of deal with these, things.

"Quid pro quo Senator." Dark Avenger said.

"In case you do not understand Latin he means we will expect favors in return for our favors to you." Power Girl said pointedly.

"Individuals of any worth have ambitions Senator. You wish to be president we wish to rule the Justice League and through that organization exercise a commanding influence over every super being on Earth. We help you obtain your goal then later when super beings come under government regulation you, in turn, place us in an appropriate position of power." Dark Avenger explained.

"And if I refuse?" Senator Kelly asked.

"We don't help you become president." Dark Avenger said.

"We also share the recording we've made of our meeting with the media." Power Girl said. "I doubt your supporters would continue being supportive if they knew about your lack of passion towards super being bigotry."

"You're bluffing." Senator Kelly sad.

Power Girl produced a small silver disk from a hidden pocket on her suit from which sprang a hologram. Senator Kelly watched in horror as his words came back to haunt him. "Seen enough Senator?" Power Girl said said. Senator Kelly nodded. Power Girl deactivated the recording and put the device away.

"Assuming you can deliver. We have a deal." Senator Kelly said after a long moment of consideration.

"Excellent," Dark Avenger said. "Don't call us we'll call you." He and Power Girl departed leaving a shaken and conflicted Senator Kelly behind.

Apartment of Lois Lane in Metropolis Mid-August 2015, afternoon

"And another thing Thunderbolt Ross was a great fellow soldier and a close personally friend of mine who was driven insane by Bruce Banner the Hulk. I don't appreciate you bad mouthing him Kent. Anything he's recently done is because of that monster. No ifs ans or buts. " General Sam Lane from his seated position across from Clark at the dinning room table.

"He launched an unprovoked attack on the Hulk destroying part of New York in the process. A number of bystanders were killed and badly injured." Clark said not backing down.

"Only because the Hulk drove him to do so after years of torment." General Lane shot back.

"Could we talk about something more pleasant?" Lois offered from her position seated next to Clark.

"Lois is right dear such matters are best left alone." Ella Lane the long-suffering wife of General Lane urged from her position next to her husband.

"I'm willing to drop the matter if General Lane is." Clark offered.

"This is between me and Clark. Both of you stay of out of it." General Lane said to his wife and daughter he then turned his attention once more on Clark pointing his fork at the latter. "Leave it to you Kent to hide behind women's skirts. You panty waif."

"Daddy," Lois exclaimed.

"Oh dear," Ella muttered.

"I'm out," Clark said practically leaping out of his seat. He was followed by General Lane. The two then engaged in a stare down.

"That's it run away. Avoid the problem. You're good at that, aren't you Kent?" General Lane taunted.

"And you're good at being a warmongering, macho pig," Clark said before he caught himself.

"At least I live up to my commitments Kent. Which is more than I can say for you." General Lane said. "Last time we saw each other you practically left my baby at the alter. Ran off so you could 'find yourself' as I recall."

"What happened in the past is between me and Lois. It is no one else's business." Clark gritted out his jaw set tight with anger.

"Like hell, you drag my daughter back into your mess of a life Kent it sure is my business. You're not good enough for her. You have never been and never will be." General Lane said.

Clark looked at Lois for support, none came. Instead, she avoided his stare. "I see where I stand, goodbye," Clark said before hastily departing.

"Ran away again Kent. Why am I not surprised." General Lane said taking his seat.

"Go to him." Ella urged her daughter.

"Stay right here baby. Let the coward go. He's not worth the trouble he brings." General Lane said.

"You're wrong about him daddy. Clark is the bravest, most decent man I've ever meet." Lois said. "I'm thankful every day were are back to together and that he loves me. I'll never leave him."

"You're delusional, baby. He's no good. Now, Major Glen Talbot, there's a man for you. I could set up on a date with him if you want?" General Lane said dismissive of his daughter's heartfelt words.

"Daddy you're impossible," Lois said in frustration. She then stormed out after Clark.

"Kids today, am I right?" General Lane said.

"Oh dear," Ella said by way of response.

Outside

"Clark wait," Lois called.

"Why bother?" Clark said walking briskly, by normal standards, down the street away from Lois' freshly repaired building. "You made your choice."

"Clark wait," Lois called again running after him. "You don't understand."

"What's there to understand," Clark said as Lois caught up with him besides a busy intersection. "Your father savagely insulted me and you wouldn't defend me. The situation seems straightforward to me."

"I," Lois said at a loss for words which was a rare occurrence for her.

"I need time to think, alone," Clark said walking away from Lois.

Wayne Enterprises Space Installation in the badlands of Utah three hours later, afternoon

It had been a typical uneventful day at the facility until the attack occurred. The personnel, including security, never saw it coming. How could they have? Who would have thought anything could tunnel straight through ten foot thick, interlocking floor plates comprised of a semi-adamantium based alloy. Yet that is exactly what happened.

With mighty roars more befitting beasts than humanoid creatures, Red Hulk and Red She-Hulk busted free. Out of the gaping hole, the Red Hulks left in their wake scurried a swarm of gamma mutated desert dwellers. Each gigantic rodent, insect or arachnid wore a metallic, silver colored control collar around its neck, or what passed for its neck. Useless gunshots rang out. Did these fools know nothing? The Red Hulks thought smugly. Bullets were of no use against gamma infused organisms while in their transfigured state. The oversized creepy crawlies neutralized the startled humans, in some cases feasting upon their flesh in grizzly fashion. It was all over in well under a minute.

Her face set in determination Red She-Hulk lead the way to their target: the control center. With a show of minimum effort, she and Red Hulk repelled the pitiful attempts at stopping them or slowing their progress. When they arrived they found the blast doors sealed against them. No matter, they easily peeled the blast doors from their frame

"Pitiful," Red Hulk declared.

From a pocket of her vest Red She-Hulk removed a red and black thumb drive. She inserted the device into one of a multitude of computer terminals which lined the walls of the semi-circular room. The Red Hulks waited with bated breath while the device did its malicious work.

"Security override accepted. Reset of passcodes successful. Remote command prompt initiated. Implementing Gamma Dawn Protocol 2.0. Accessing Archangel operating system. All system command overrides accepted. Remote control of global Archangel satellite communication network secured. Initiating gamma particle and cosmic ray collection and buildup. Estimated time of critical buildup t-minus twenty-three hours forty-seven minutes nine seconds." The monotone voice of the mainframe declared.

"Return to base," The voice of the Leader ordered over the comlinks mount to the black leather belts that adorned the waist of each Red Hulk.

Underground Base of the Leader located somewhere in the Desert SW of the US

The Leader sat on his throne like steel chair a basketball sized white orb floated beside him. Its interior pulsed with eerie pale blue, red and green lights. A booming voice emitted from the sphere.

"How much longer must I wait?"

"Not long now my lord." The Leader said. His head then inclined slightly. "Tell me again, my Lord Eradicator, how many souls are trapped within the Phantom awaiting your summons?"

"Many for they are a legion," Eradicator answered. "Once the Earthlings have been transfigured into strong enough vessels I shall call them forth. Then the worthy of Krypton will be born anew."

"With me as their leader and you Lord Eradicator as their god." Leader said. "Once that has occurred we can spread our new order far and wide across the universe."

"First Kal-El and his friends must die." Eradicator reminded the Leader.

"And Bruce Banner." Leader added a cold gleam in his eye.

"Of course my prophet. There is no place for those who would deny my divine will in our coming order." Eradicator said. "Is my new vessel complete?"

"Soon," Leader assured his god and master.

In quiet contemplation, Leader thanked the fates for the day he discovered Eradicator years ago. The advanced semi-martial being had been all but destroyed when Leader's tunnelling minions stumbled across its dimly lite sphere. After suffering another defeat at the hands of Superman, one which had destroyed Eradicator's Superman inspired body, the being retreated to one of the many backup spheres hidden throughout Earth. With a promise of ultimate power based upon advanced extraterrestrial science, Eradicator convinced Leader to assist its question vengeance. The two megalomaniacs soon discovered their goals of remaking Earth and the humans who called that world home into something better were not all that different. Thus they formed a mutually beneficial relationship that slowly became one of fawning god and devoted disciple. By way of Eradicator's guidance Leader perfected his Red Hulk formula. Which he first bestowed upon the embittered General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross followed by his distraught daughter Betty Ross. Both of whom became valuable servants in their cause. Soon the perfect physical body Leader had painstakingly crafted from for his god from Kryptonian DNA infused with gamma radiation and cosmic rays would be ready. Then all would be crushed beneath their heel.

"I'm pumped. What's next?" Red Hulk asked swaggering into the chamber Red She-Hulk by his side. His display of bravado broke Leader's concentration.

"Present our gifts to the nonbelievers." Leader said. His lesser minion Gargoyle scurried to the Red Hulks and Abomination. He gave each of them a glass canister full of glowing green vapor while keeping one for himself. "These will turn those who inhale the gas contained within into lesser hulks, after the fashion of our enemy but for a period of only twenty-four hours. Hulks under our control. Red Hulk you will deliver your present to Avenger Tower in New York City. Red She-Hulk you will deliver your present to the Hall of Justice in Metropolis. While Abomination and Gargoyle pay the X-Men and the Fantastic Four respectively a visit."

"How will we bypass their security measures?" Red She-Hulk asked accepting one of the canisters.

"My teleportation technology can easily penetrate their pathetic shields." Eradicator boomed.

"Go bring our blessings to the world." Leader said. The Red Hulks, Abomination and Gargoyle vanished in a shimmer of blue light.

Avengers Tower in NYC

Red Hulk appeared in the middle of an Avengers training session. "You," Hulk said his eyes narrowing at the sight of the familiar interloper.

"Me," Red Hulk said. Grinning he shattered the glass canister between his powerful hands.

"Gas," Captain American warned but it was already too late.

Within moments of the first contact every Avenger, save Hulk and Vision, were contaminated and transformed. Ironman held out the longest, but ultimately even the air filters of his vaunted suit could not keep out the gamma infused particles. Hulk found himself surrounded by hulked out former heroes who were under the sway of Red Hulk. Only Vision stood ready at his side. Captain American, Ironman, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Black Panther, Hawkeye, White Tarantula, Black Cat, Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch and Squirrel Girl all were ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I win." Red Hulk declared. "Would you rather I put you out of your misery before Eradicator's and Leader's new order dawns? You are finished and you know it my old foe."

"Not yet," Hulk said. With no other options, he punched his way through the floor escaping the tower Vision right behind him.

Given current circumstances, there was only one place left Hulk could turn. Perhaps the only being on Earth more powerful than himself. He hoped we would not catch his old frenemy at a bad time. "Sups here we come, hope you're ready."

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville New York

Abomination in short order did to the X-Men what Red Hulk had done to most of the Avengers. Unlike their counterparts, however, none escape being changed. Soon a new battalion of gamma troops stood ready.

Baxter Building in NYC

Gargoyle delivered the third canister to the Fantastic Four. Who were likewise changed into hulked out slaves. Another victory for the cause had been secured.

The Hall of Justice outside Metropolis

Red She-Hulk appeared in the main cafeteria of the complex and released her gas before anyone could react. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Black Carnary, Ice, Fire and Green Arrow all quickly succumbed. Only Martian Manhunter's immune system, after a brief yet physically taxing transformation, suppressed the effects of the gas which then swirled through the ventilation system.

"I'll handle you personally." Red She-Hulk said cracking her knuckles.

Martian Manhunter shape shifted into a flying beast and escaped the room. Once he had sent out a warning to the unaltered members via the main control room he fled the building. He arrived at his townhouse in Metropolis not long afterwards.

"Hey, what's the big idea! I was winning!" M'gann M'orzz whined at her uncle when he turned off her video game.

"I'm sending you to Kal-El's Fortress in the Arctic. You'll be safe there until this present crisis has passed." J'onn J'onzz said.

"I don't want to go to some stuffy old fortress in the Arctic. Wherever that is." M'gann pouted. "Can't I stay here with all my stuff and Mr. Whiskers?" Mr. Whiskers was M'gann's kitten. "Who will look after him if we're gone?"

"Come along M'gann there isn't much time," J'onn said grabbing her arm.

"This sucks," M'gann lamented.

Kent Farm in Smallville Kansas

"She let him tear into my Kara. She just sat there in silence. Lois is usually so opinionated yet she said nothing. I couldn't believe what I saw. She was like another person. I thought I knew her." Clark said sitting at the kitchen table in his childhood home.

"General Lane is a larger than life personality. Growing up as his daughter couldn't have been easy for Lois." Kara reasoned.

"I'm aware of that Kara," Clark said. "Still I can't help but feel Lois picked her father over me."

"Is making her pick one or the other really fair?" Kara said.

"No," Clark grudgingly admitted.

"She came after you, right? She didn't have to." Kara correctly observed.

"True," Clark answered. "Guess I'm being silly huh?"

"Just a tad," Kara said.

Clark reached across the table and gave Kara's hands a friendly squeeze. A warm smile on his face. "Thanks, Kara I needed that. I don't know what I'd do without you cousin." Clark said though in truth Kara was more akin to the younger sister he never had. Since the death of his Earthly parents, she was the only true family he had left.

"Glad I could help cousin," Kara said smiling back at him.

Clark's released Kara's hands. His expression turned more serious. "Have you given any more thought to the subject of our uncle?"

"I told you, Clark. I have no interest in meeting him. After what he said about our home why would I?"

"He's still our uncle. Regardless of his views on Earth and Humanity. We can't just turn our back on him."

"Speak for yourself. I sure can."

"What about the promise of increased power he offered? Think of the good we could do with such power."

"At what cost?" Kara said shaking her head. "I don't want to lose the person I am. The person John and Martha helped make me. No amount of power would be worth that price."

"Maybe we can reform him. Show him the error of his ways."

"Or maybe he could corrupt us. I swear Clark I think your biggest weakness is not Kryptonite but rather that you see the good in everyone. Good that sometimes only exists in your own mind." Kara said noting the hurt expression on her cousin's face she added. "I'm sorry."

"Funny," Clark said with a dry chuckle. "Lois told me the exact same thing after we fought Gurzil in May." A loud boom which shook the small house violently sounded outside cutting off further comment. "What the hell was that?"

A moment later Clark and Kara stood outside staring at a large impact crater where the front lawn had been. Out of the crater rose the Incredible Hulk. The android Vision hovered nearby.

"Long time no see, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Hulk?," Clark said to his unexpected guest.

"Your old pal Eradicator is back and he's teamed up with the Leader to gamma bomb the world, at least according to Red Hulk," Hulk said. "They've already turned my teammates the Avengers into mindless mini-hulk slaves. Other than Vision of course." Hulk gestured at his floating android friend.

"How awful," Kara said.

"The situation is worse than that I am afraid." Martian Manhunter said dropping gently from the sky an unhappy M'gann touched beside him. "The Red She-Hulk infiltrated the Hall of Justice. Other than you Kal-El, myself, Supergirl here, Power Girl, Dark Avenger, Superwoman, and Batman, who were not present at the time, our entire roster was also infected."

"Awesome, you're green too," M'gann said poking Hulk in his beefy arm. He growled at her which she ignored. She continued poking him until Martian Manhunter wisely stopped her.

"Cute kid," Hulk said.

"What should we do?" Supergirl said.

"We gather who is left then head to Gotham City. Batman has the resources we'll need to stop whatever they have planned." Clark said.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Twelve: World War Hulk Part II

By

Celgress

"You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has. You can't understand what lays ahead if you don't understand the past. You'll never learn to fly now until you're standing at the cliff. And you can't truly love until you've given up on it."

Satellite (2011) Rise Against

Outside Gotham City Mid-August 2015, evening

"You're late," Batman grunted at Superman when the he enter the Batcave. Batman then gave Superman's unexpected companions an apprising if dismissive glance. "You know the rules, no outsiders." He said stepping in front of the towering Hulk and the hovering Vision.

"We need their help if we are going to prevent this latest crisis from spiralling any further out of control," Superman said. "I'm sure you're already aware we are shorthanded."

"That's debatable," Batman said. He thumbed at Hulk adding. "Banner's a known security risk."

"I assure you my condition is under complete control," Hulk said trying hard not to growl at the surly Dark Knight. "There is nothing to fear my fellow heroes. I am rehabilitated."

"Are you now," Batman said his deep, monotone voice betraying no emotion. Although Hulk still did not care for the way Batman's words seemed to convey an unmistakable undercurrent of implied allegation.

"We need him," Superman said stepping between Batman and Hulk. "He's a world-renowned expert on gamma induced mutation. If anyone can help set things right, it's Hulk."

Batman nodded after a long moment of consideration. He walked over to the main view screen of his Bat Computer. He sat down at a massive semicircular keyboard or rather series of interlocked keyboards that controlled it. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Hulk, and Vision gathered at a respectable distance. Batman typed furiously while he spoke.

"In one fell swoop, our enemies have neutralized the majority of the world's leading superheroes. They've also gained control of the Archangel global satellite communication network. Which my findings indicate they plan to use to bombard the surface of the Earth with a combination of undiluted gamma rays and cosmic energy. According to my calculations in roughly twenty-four hours the satellites will reach saturation point."

"Then we destroy the satellites problem solved," Supergirl said smacking her hands together for emphasis.

"That won't work," Batman said. "The satellites have been programmed with a fail-safe. A dead man's switch of sorts. They've been linked into every power grid and vital communication system on Earth. Should they be destroyed before the sequence is finished the grids and mainframes will overload. Besides crippling Earth's infrastructure countless millions perhaps billions will die from the initial explosions and resulting environmental pollution."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Indications are there is a deactivation code. However, I doubt we can crack the encryption in time. It is far to complex." Batman said continuing to work the command keys. "Our only hope is to learn what the code is before saturation occurs."

"From Eradicator," Superman said.

"Or Leader," Hulk said.

"It would appear we have no other option. We must apprehend the miscreants." Vision said stating the obvious.

"Easier said than done. They're protected by a hulked out army of no doubt brainwashed super-powered troops." Supergirl said. "Ah, no offense big green." She added waving her fingers nervously at Hulk

"None taken," Hulk snorted crossing his beefy arms over his huge chest.

"Before we can take action, we must first uncover their location." Martian Manhunter said.

"That's not an issue. I'll find them when the time comes." Hulk said his voiced filled with certainty.

"How exactly?" Superman wanted to know.

"I can sense the gamma energy they are emitting," Hulk replied. "The concentration is large enough that I'll have no problem finding their hideaway. But first, we require reinforcements. As luck would have it. I know where we can obtain a few."

"By all means, lead the way," Batman said getting up from his seat and giving Hulk a mock bow. A clear provocation the latter ignored.

"Once we've rounded up your backup, I have a friend or two of my own I want to bring along," Superman commented.

Nearby in the shadows the latest Robin, the third to bare that prestigious title, or "Red Robin" as he was better known stood watching. For the first time in more than a month the teenage Tim Drake was happy his extraterrestrial girlfriend Starfire was visiting her family on Tamaran. Given the current situation he did not want her anywhere near Earth. Tim knew he was being selfish, truth be told they could use Kori's assistance. Still his mind was at ease she would not be put in harm's way. He habored an especially bad feeling about this mission. One that he could not quite shake no matter how hard he tried. He dutifully fell in behind the others as they departed the main chamber of the Batcave with Superman, Batman &amp; Hulk leading the way.

"I do hope M'gann will be alright at Kal's Fortress. Since her emergence we have spent the majority of our time together. She is not use to being separated from me for an extended period." Martian Manhunter fretted.

"Don't worry J'onn she'll be fine." Supergirl said reassuring her longtime friend. "And she isn't alone she has Kelex and Krypto for company. They'll take good care of her."

"I hope you are correct Kara." Martian Manhunter said.

Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic Circle

"I'm bored," M'gann pouted. "There's nothing fun to do around here. This place doesn't even have the internet or cable TV. What a dump. I mean c'mon." She gave an exaggerated sigh. By her feet Krypto whined at Kelex who gave no response.

M'gann's complaints were cut short when Red Hulk and Red She-Hulk appear seemingly out of thin air. Their appearance was accompanied by a bright flash of light. They were able to accomplish this feat by way of an electronic backdoor Eradicator had placed within the system. This was done the last time the Fortress was compromised by the computerized menace. One which the defense systems somehow overlooked.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Kelex wailed.

Red Hulk batted Kelex aside smashing the flying robot into the nearest crystalline wall severely damaging it. Kelex's mangled form slid down the wall and lay motionless on the floor emitting random beeps.

Krypto produced a deep throated growl before pouncing at Red She-Hulk who booted him into the wall beside Kelex. Not so easily deterred Krypto quickly bounced back which earned him a brutal clubbing blow across his back from Red Hulk that knocked the dog from Krypton out cold. The pair turned their attention on their sole remaining obstacle.

"Leave me alone!" M'gann said backing away from the Red Hulks her eyes wide with fear.

"Find the projector. Our God and our Leader will need it to access the Phantom Zone." Red Hulk instructed. Red She-Hulk nodded. She made ready to leave the room. "I'll take care of the brat." Red Hulk laced his fingers together then cracked his knuckles loudly. His withering gaze fell fully upon M'gann. "Where were we sweetie?"

M'gann's fearful gaze darted around the room searching desperately for an avenue of escape. The only path of escape she could see was blocked by the Red Hulks. She backed further away pressing her body against the wall behind her. She would have used her shapeshifting power to escape perhaps through a crack, if she had mastered that talent or there were any cracks via which she could retreat. Which there were not. Without those possibilities the only thing she could do was whimper and hope her assailants were merciful in their application of violence.

At that moment Red She-Hulk unexpectedly intervened. She grabbed Red Hulk's left arm before he could attack the outmatched young Martian. "Let the girl go father. She's no threat to us or our plans. Look at her. She's weak, frightened, an unworthy foe." Red She-Hulk said. An expression one could almost call regret ghosted across her face.

"Fine, you deal with her. I'll go get the projector." Red Hulk huffed pulling free of his daughter's grip. He stomped out of the room.

Red She-Hulk walked over to where M'gann cowered. The girl had pulled herself into a tight ball. Her head covered by her hands. Her entire body quaked in terror.

"If you stay out of our way. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, I promise." Red She-Hulk said kneeling down beside M'gann.

"Why," M'gann asked looking up at Red She-Hulk with blurry, tear stained eyes.

"Because innocence should be treasured not crushed without mercy." Red She-Hulk answered.

"No, I mean why are you doing this? You're not like him. I can tell. You seem nice. A lot of people will be hurt. You must know that, right?" M'gann said naively.

"I don't have a choice." Red She-Hulk said without hesitation. Her voice robotic.

"My uncle J'onn says we always have a choice." M'gann sniffed. "Nobody can take that away from use unless we let them."

"Not in my case. I have no choice. Maybe I never did." Red She-Hulk said following a pause. In that moment her voice seemed distant, oddly quiet. "Stay put okay. I'll be back. You'll be safe if you do as I say."

"Cross your heat?" M'gann said.

"Cross my heart." Red She-Hulk said doing just that before she left M'gann alone.

A few minutes later Red She-Hulk was helping Red Hulk pry loose the Phantom Zone project from its moorings. "You should have let me eliminate the Martian brat. She 'll just die anyway when the new order arrives. You're in no way shielding her from her ultimate fate." Red Hulk said between grunts of effort.

"I see no reason to be overly cruel. As you said she'll die soon anyway. Does it really matter exactly when or how?" Red She-Hulk said between her own grunts.

"It's our duty. Besides crushing the girl would have been fun." Red Hulk said as the unit popped free with a loud snap.

"That doesn't mean I have to take pleasure in her death like you would have." Red She-Hulk said turning away from her father. The young Martian's words had stirred forgotten feelings deep within her. Feelings she thought were buried for good.

"Suit yourself, my daughter." Red Hulk said hefting the unit onto his shoulders. "We're out of here." The pair disappeared in a flash of energy.

Jameson Residence in Cider Falls New York, some time later

"Thanks for making us aware of the situation." John Jameson said his wife by his side. "I'll be sure the Bugle doesn't run any stories until things are under control. With my father away in Japan on business, I'm acting editor-in-chief. I have a responsibility to do what is best for the community, and this certainly qualifies in my opinion."

"Thanks, John," Officer Patrick Mulligan said. "Your cooperation in this matter is greatly appreciated. There's no need for anyone to go traipsing around Simpson Swamp until the EPA has safely cleaned up the mess left behind by Fisk and his goons. Captain DeWolff figures it's best to keep a lid on this until then. Public panic is the last thing we need right now."

"If there is anything else we can do you need only to ask." Jennifer Walters-Jameson said.

"Thanks again," Patrick said with a tip of his duty hat. "See you next Thursday for training. I've found our sessions have done wonders. I can exercise a far greater degree of control over my other than I could at first. A feat that seemed impossible to me back in spring."

"I'm happy we could help," John said.

"We would be superheroes have to stick together," Jennifer said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more cousin," Hulk said as he and the others arrived in the foyer.

"Bruce," Jennifer said happily giving her big green relation a hug as best she could manage with her much smaller hat his frame. "It's great to see you again. What are you and your friends doing here?" She asked eyeing the eclectic assemblage of top level superheroes.

"There's trouble Jen, big trouble. I, we need your help." Hulk said.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"The end of the world. Unless we can stop it." Batman said.

"We'll help in any way we can," Jennifer said John voiced his agreement.

"I'll also help," Patrick volunteered.

"You're the new Toxin, correct?" Batman said.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Patrick said in shock.

"I have my ways," Batman answered simply.

"They don't call him the 'World's Greatest Detective' for nothing." Robin joked seeking to ease the tension but no one laughed.

"Unless my information is inaccurate, one of your primary talents is temporarily depowering biologically based super beings," Batman said.

"Ah huh," Patrick said nodding his head in awe of the imposing nature of the Dark Knight. While he had heard stories from the Gotham PD he never thought he would meet the legendary Batman. In person Batman was even more impressive than the stories claimed.

"I think I may have stumbled upon a solution to our problem, or at least a partial one." Batman said. "If we can amplify your depowering ability we just might be able to save Earth."

"Interesting," Hulk said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "The idea does have merit."

"What will we need?" Superman said.

"Let me handle the finer details," Batman said. "Toxin and Vision I'll require your assistance. Everyone else I think a distraction is in order."

"First we'll need a little more help," Superman said.

"Dark Avenger and Power Girl are out 'planet hoping', or so their contracts (Mercy Graves and Red X) claim," Batman said a hint of disdain detectable in his typically emotionless voice.

"They picked a great time for a vacation," Supergirl said not for the first time irritated by her clone's questionable behavior.

"Forget them," Superman said. "I have somebody else in mind anyway."

"Who," Robin said curiously.

"Superwoman," Superman said.

"Hey I have an idea. Spider-man lives here. Could he be of help?" Supergirl said.

"I'd rather leave Spider-man out of this. If it is all the same with you." John said.

"He's gone through a very rough patch recently." Jennifer elaborated.

"I remember. Poor guy was wrongfully accused of stealing the Star of Wakanda." Robin said sympathetically.

"Enough chitchat, the fate of humanity hangs in the balance. The time for action is upon us." Batman said clearly fed up with his overly friendly compatriots.

"You still haven't told us what is going on," Jennifer said to Hulk.

"I'll explain on the way," Hulk said.

A cafe in Metropolis

Lois sat talking with her friend Julie Irons nee Spence. Since Julie arrived in Metropolis the two had quickly reconnected. In fact, Lois could scarcely imagine her life without the bubbly young woman these days. Julie was easily now Lois' best friend. Other than dealing with Julie's argumentative and somewhat bigoted husband John Henry Irons, Lois could think of no downside to having Julie back in her life. At present they were discussing Lois' rekindled relationship with Clark and her parents, well father's, disapproval of that relationship. Something her father had made no bones about before leaving Metropolis when her parents' week long visited ended the day before. Much to her dismay he gave her a long talk, in truth a lecture, concerning the "dangers" posed by getting involved again with Clark Kent.

"Do you love him?" Julie said.

"Excuse me," Lois said her train of introspective thought derailed by her friend's straightforward question.

"Do you love him, Lois. At the end of the day, that's the only thing that truly matters. Not what your father thinks or doesn't think of Clark."

"More than anything," Lois said after only a brief instant of consideration.

"I think we both know what you should do. Tell your father to butt out and go apologize to Clark." Julie said, "Oh, wow." Julie rubbed her swollen belly. She was four and one-half months pregnant and showing every bit of her condition.

"Did the baby kick?" Lois asked excitedly.

"It sure did. I swear this little guy or girl is going to be a soccer star in twenty years." Julie said.

A pang of envy passed over Lois' heart. For a brief moment, she wished she was the one in the family way rather than her friend. She wondered what it would be like to bare Clark's children. This train of thought led her to recall their lovemaking at the Fortress during their week of reconciliation spent in the Arctic after Gurzil's defeat. She could could not help but wonder how a man as powerful as Clark could also be so gentle and patient when more tender matters were involved. Not that he could not also be rough and ready when the occasion arose for that sort of action. She involuntarily blushed at the memory in spite of her best efforts not to.

Lois' phone beeped interrupting her inter musings. She glanced down at the screen. Clark's caller ID was displayed there along with an urgent text message. This would mark the first time they had spoke in three days. Which she conceded was mainly her fault.

"It's Clark, he wants to meet." Lois told her friend.

"What are you waiting for. Go to him girl." Julie urged.

"Thanks Julie," Lois said. She got up, gave her friend a quick hug and departed.

Underground Base of the Leader located somewhere in the Desert SW of the US, an hour later

"We've been expecting you." The Leader said from atop his throne.

The moment our heroes arrived they were surrounded by the hordes of gamma mutated desert life, Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Abomination, Gargoyle and their altered comrades. Each hero assumed a defensive stance. These included John James and Jennifer Walters-Jameson who donned their Man-Wolf and She-Hulk form respectively along with Superwoman who stood beside Superman. Red Hulk growled at Hulk who returned the gesture with gusto.

"Face me, Eradicator!" Superman challenged his old enemy. "I thought I destroyed you. This time I'll make certain I do."

The Sphere which currently housed the consciousness of Eradicator floated down to confront Superman. "You nearly did succeed in ending all hope of resurrecting Krypton when last we did battle, traitor!" The booming voice accused. "My glorious former vessel perished in the magnetically charged inferno you created within the yellow sun of this insignificant solar system. But my consciousness survived to seek refuge here where I discovered my loyal prophet. I was crippled but alive. We waited here in the darkness damaged but rebuilding. Years passed and we gathered the waste of Humanity's gamma experiments to our cause. We learned from the mistake of our inferiors all the while perfecting my vision for a new world free of impurity. One capable of continuing the legacy of Krypton. Once the human vessels have been altered into our perfect beings then the minds of those Kryptonians banished to the Phantom Zone shall take up residency within them. I reach down into the filth and bring forth new life. I am the god of perfection!"

"All adore him, all adore him, all adore him, amen!" The Hulked out heroes, Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Abomination, Gargoyle and even the mighty Leader chanted.

"Since when does an artificial Kryptonian intelligence have a concept of religion?" Hulk said alarmed by the cult type behavior he was witnessing.

"Shut your unbelieving mouth Banner! You know nothing of divine truth fool!" Leader roared from his throne. "You and your equally uncomprehending friends will not stop the rapidly approaching Gamma Dawn this time apostate!"

"We shall purify the Earth with fire and it shall become my celestial temple!" Eradicator boomed. "From the celestial temple, we shall spread the perfection of our new order far and wide throughout the universe sweeping away imperfection."

"They're insane," Superwoman said with terrible realization.

When Superman destroyed Eradicator's last body damaged must have been done to the entity's simulated psyche. Damage that little doubt was further exacerbated by the Leader's own delusions of grandeur. Superwoman could picture the duo sitting alone in the dark for months or maybe years non end feeding their shared psychosis until they could no longer distinguish what was fact from what was fiction. Fantasy merged with reality becoming a warped kaleidoscope of confused perceptions.

"Whatever it takes. I'll stop you." Superman declared.

"You will fail. I can longer be overcome by a mere imperfect mortal such as you Kal-El. I am a god!" The Eradicator. "Dispose of these insignificant insects my prophet."

"Kill them," Leader ordered.

"With pleasure my god and my leader." Red Hulk said grinning wickedly.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League Music of the Spheres – Episode Thirteen: World War Hulk Part III

By

Celgress

"Will we have rainbows day after day?"

"Que sera sera whatever will be will be. The future's not ours to see que sera sera."

Whatever Will Be Will Be (1964) Doris Day

Smallville Kansas early February 1997, evening

Five-year-old Kara Zor-El clutched the Kryptonian doll to her small chest. The toy's shiny silver-white fabric mirrored that of her forming fitting one piece jumpsuit. She starred with wide-eyed apprehension at the kindly human couple who stood in front of the rambling old frame house. It was an unseasonably warm winter night, what little snow had fallen that mild winter had long since melted leaving behind brown grass and leafless trees in its wake.

"Kara these are my Earth parents John and Martha Kent. Go on say hello." Fifteen-year-old Clark Kent said urging his young cousin on with a gentle push.

"Hello," Kara said hesitantly after taking several halting steps forward.

"Aren't you precious," Martha said with a warm smile. While she knelt down in front of Kara nearby Clark and John spoke among themselves.

"What about those wackos Zod and Faora?" John said his voice filled with trepidation at the mere mention of their names.

"I took care of them. They won't be bothering us again." Was all Clark said in response an uncharacteristically grim expression on his youthful face. An expression that greatly concerned his father in no small part due to it's intensity.

"Son," John said placing a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"That's all I'll say," Clark said. "Right now I think we should concentrate on Kara's future. She needs a family."

"From here on out she's a Kent. She'll stay with us. We'll raise her right like we did you son. I won't have it any other way." John said. "Besides your ma always wanted another child, a daughter. And so have I." Father and son watched Martha chatting with an animated Kara. It was the first time Clark had seen his cousin happy since they had met several days ago.

"Pa are you sure? She can be a handful. You and Ma aren't as young as you use to be. Remember how hard things were at times with me?" Clark said apprehensively.

"My mind is made up Clark. By the look of things so is you Ma's." John said smiling at the frolicking Martha and Kara who were playing a game of tag on the front lawn. The had been joined by Krypto who was barking energetically.

Later that night Clark awoke to find Kara standing at his bedside her toy clutched in her tiny hands. She tugged on his arm. Her big blue eyes looking at him expectantly.

"What is it Kara?" Clark said groggily.

"I want a glass of water." Kara answered.

"Sure thing," Clark got up and went downstairs Kara followed close behind him. He poured her a glass of water which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you Clark," Kara said between gulps. They sat at the kitchen table together while she finished her drink.

"Do you think you'll be happy here Kara?" Clark asked once Kara finished her drink.

Kara shrugged. "I think so. Your Earth parents are really nice Clark."

"Kara I want you to think of them as your parents to from now on," Clark said. "This is your home. We are your family."

"What if the bad people come back?"

"You mean Zod and Faora?"

Kara nodded, "ahem."

"If they come back, which they won't, I'll handle them."

"Promise," Kara asked innocently.

"I promise," Clark said. "We're family. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, Clark," Kara said. She got out of her seat and hugged her cousin.

"I love you to Kara," Clark said returning her embrace.

Underground Base of the Leader located somewhere in the Desert SW of the US Mid August 2015, night

"A C-squad of superheroes. I unexpected better. Oh, wait no I didn't." Red She-Hulk laughed. "Your friends have experienced a religious conversion. They've seen the light. Haven't you my pets?" She asked in a condescending tone as she patted hulked out Wonder Woman's head whose response was a low growl. "They're on our side now. The right side."

"You're one sick puppy sister," She-Hulk said. Red She-Hulk laughed at the insult.

"These poor, twisted creatures are nothing but mindless slaves in the thrall of your deluded masters." Man-Wolf snarled gesturing at both the Hulked out Heroes and the horde of mutant desert life.

"And you'll soon have the honor of joining them. If you survive." Abomination threatened. He took a swipe with his long claws at Man-Wolf who expertly dodged the incoming attack.

"Before this ends I'll pull you down of that throne Leader." Hulk threatened.

"In your dreams Banner." Red Hulk said

Red Hulk feinted turning away. He then sucker punched Hulk across his face who remained focused on the Leader and Eradicator. The blow staggered Hulk for only a second. In short order, the pair were exchanging thunderous blows that shook the very craven.

"I won't let you destroy everything I've sworn to protect!" Superman declared passionately. He fired his heat vision at the Eradicator's floating sphere. The beams glanced off without effect.

"Apostate how dare you strike me!" Eradicator's voiced boomed. "I shall rain down pestilence upon you for your latest transgression!"

A full brawl then broke out. Unfortunately for our heroes, their sheer number of powerful opponents ultimate proved too much. Within minutes they were on the defensive.

"I sure hope Batman knows what he's doing," Superwoman said to Superman as the pair were mobbed by dozens of desert mutants and enraged Hulked out Heroes from every side.

"He's never failed yet," Superman reminded her.

The Batcave outside Gotham City

"I have achieved access." Vision stated. His voice distant He was standing next to the main terminal of the Bat Computer. A thick, translucent cable full of blinking lights ran from a port on the back of his head into the state of the art super computer.

"Toxin do that voodoo that only you do." Red Robin said standing beside the colorful Android. From his position manning the primary interface, Batman shot his sidekick a brutal glare.

"Here goes nothing." Toxin said. He stood inside a large plastic tube in the middle of the Batcave. A snake's nest of thick steel colored cables ran from the base of his tube into various ports on the distant walls.

"Now," Batman said in his gruff voice.

Toxin's entire body tensed. He released a blasted of sickly yellow-colored energy. His discharge was sucked up through and amplified by the tubes before being conveyed to its final destination.

Batman silently prayed his calculations were corrected. If not Humanity as they knew it likely would cease to exist in less than twenty-four hours. There was no plan B. Here goes everything he thought.

Underground Base of the Leader

Sickly yellow lighted flooded the underground complex. Howls of pain rang out. When the blinding display faded away the Hulked Out Heroes were restored to their true forms and the Red Hulks had reverted to their human states. The energy discharge had the added effect of shorting out the control collars of the desert mutates who quickly turned on their tormentors namely Abomination and Gargoyle.

"Betty," Hulk said questioningly before he was distracted by other matters. Betty for her part only glared hatefully at her long absent husband.

"W-What happened." Johnny Storm the Human Torch said rubbing his head.

"I-I have no i-idea." Storm of the X-Men said. She also rubbed her aching head.

"The Eradicator and the Leader transformed you all into their red hulk slaves," Supergirl explained. "They're trying to enslave the world the same way."

"Are they." Wonder Woman said angrily drawing her xiphos.

The other revived superheroes similarly turned on their former captures. They easily captured Abomination and Gargoyle who were fleeing from the freed desert mutates. Next the sizable group fought off those same desert mutates who wisely fled.

"You've lost, again," Superman said pointing up at the Eradicator and the Leader.

"Give up, we have you hopelessly outnumbered," Superwoman added.

"How is such a travesty possible!? Our victory was assured!" The Leader said frantically. His eyes darted around the huge chamber for a possible means of escape without success.

"I would assume my teammate Vision with help from our ally Batman hacked into your false god's teleporter. Our other ally Toxin then used his biological depowering ability to temporarily snuff out your most prized followers by targeting cosmic rays. Kryptonian based technology is a double-edged sword, eh? Hank Pym used salvaged components from Brainiac to created Ultron who in turn became evil before creating Vision from its own template." Hulk explained.

"I cannot be overcome so easily arrogant fools!" Eradicator boomed. "Behold my perfect vessel!" His sphere went dark and shattered into a million small shards many no bigger than grains of sand.

The raised stone platform on which the Leader, who barely had time to time leap off, stood crumbled. From a revealed pool of glowing red ooze emerged a purple skinned, spiky platinum-haired behemoth of epic proportions clad in blood-red shorts. His enraged neon purple eyes fell on the heroes.

"What in world is that!" Cyborg said pointing at the creature.

"The Eradicator reborn within the perfect vessel." The Creature who must been at least twelve feet tall and who dwarfed even eight foot taller Hulk rumbled in its deep baritone voice. "I and my prophet bombarded DNA from the apostate Kal-El with gamma rays and cosmic energy to create the first Kryptonian Hulk. Kneel before your god or die heathens!"

"Batman if you are somehow watching get everyone but me out of here!" Superman said.

"And me," Hulk said falling in next to the Man of s Steel. "Superman you cannot face this monstrosity alone."

"I to must stay." Martian Manhunter said suddenly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Supergirl said she grabbed her cousin's arm at the last possible second.

"No," Superwoman cried out but it was too late. She and the other heroes vanished along with the subdued villains in a shimmer of blue light.

Thinking fast and knowing there was perhaps only one device in this solar system that could stop such an overwhelmingly powerful monster Martian Manhunter ran over to an undamaged panel which controlled the teleportation unit. He quickly inputted a number of commands. All five remaining beings disappeared in another shimmer of blue light an instant later.

The Batcave

"Send me back!" Superwoman said getting in Batman's face.

"I can't." He said calmly. "Martian Manhunter used the teleporter before I could intervene. I have no idea where he transported them."

"My beautiful power, gone." Betty lamented starring down at her once more human hands with self-loathing mixed with disbelief.

Superwoman snapped, she grabbed Betty pinning Betty against the nearest wall. "I should make you pay for the damage you've caused. The love of my life his cousin and two good friends could die and that's all you care about your previous lost power!? You sicken me!" Superwoman hissed.

"Kill me if you want. I've been dead inside for years, ever since the day the Hulk was born." Betty said through gritted teeth.

"Superwoman please don't hurt her. She's not really bad. I know she isn't. She saved me. Would a bad person have done that?" M'gann pleaded.

At M'gann's side, Krypto barked. The young Martian along with super dog had teleported in from the Fortress of Solitude after M'gann had deciphered the Fortress' command functions. She had proceeded to use the surveillance tech to learn where the superheroes were gathered at that exact moment.

"I need better security procedures." Batman grumbled.

"The young one's right sugar," Rogue said struggling to hold back Superwoman's fist with a gloved hand. "Beating up Ms. Congeniality here won't help matters. Speaking of help I could use some people." A host of other heroes male and female ran over. A few minutes later through their collective effort they pried Superwoman off Betty.

"If they die..." Superwoman began before storming out of the Batcave rather than say or worse yet do something she would later regret.

"Enough, we need the Arkangel Network lockout code," Batman said approaching the Leader. "What is it? Tell me or else." He gave the gamma mutated mad scientist his fiercest stare.

"I'll never tell." The Leader said defiantly.

"Could be these punks know," Wolverine said unsheathing his claws in front of the subdued Abomination and Gargoyle.

"It's clobbering time." The Thing said slamming his fist into his opposite palm.

"We know nothing," Gargoyle said fearfully in his thick Eastern European accent.

"Honest," Abomination said shielding his face with his clawed hands in anticipation of a beating.

"We know but we'll die before we tell any of you, right, my daughter?" Thunderbolt Ross said.

"Tell them, I know there's good in you. Why else would you have saved me?" M'gann begged Betty. A desperate expression on her face. "Please, do what's right."

"I, I want justice for pain," Betty said her resolve, however, began to crack when confronted by the young Martian. Betty knew full well what the code word was she had picked it herself while programming the override on behalf of her masters.

"Making others suffer won't make things better," M'gann said. "You'll still hurt inside. My entire species is gone because of hatred. Why would you want to inflict that same thing on your own kind?"

Betty stared at M'gann dumbfounded. Seconds ticked by. They seemed to stretch into eternity as time stood still for the former gamma researcher. In that moment Betty made her choice. In her heart she knew it was the only choice possible. She no longer cared what happened to her or her cause.

"The passcode is, abandoned," Betty said at last. Her expression blank. Her voice hollow.

"Traitor, apostate," General Thunderbolt Ross screamed at his daughter who failed to notice his vitriol. He was restrained by Captain American and Green Arrow who prevented him from violently assaulting Betty who stood there oblivious to everything her very being numb.

Batman raced over to the primary input console. He inputted the code. Everyone held their breath until they received confirmation the code was accepted. Batman then instructed Vision to disabled the satellites. The crisis had been averted.

A Ruined City on Mars

"Why did you bring us here J'onn?" Superman asked.

"Two reasons," Martian Manhunter said. "First, creature we face cannot cause devastation to already dead civilization. Second, there is a device here I think may be of use. If I can locate it in time and it remains operational that is."

"What would this device be?" Hulk asked.

"A matter disintegration bomb. The most shameful legacy of my people." Martian Manhunter said. His voice burdened with painful memories of regret born within the crucible of the racial conflict that ravaged Mars. The war of mutual destruction waged between the green and white Martians for supremacy over the limited natural resources of the Red Planet.

"Changing the venue will not avail you," Eradicator said. "Come face me."

"I'll locate the device." Martian Manhunter said.

"I'll help you search," Supergirl said.

"We'll hold off his holiness," Superman said.

Martian Manhunter and Supergirl flew away. Superman and Hulk squared off against Eradicator. With a terrifying speed that beguiled his bulk, Eradicator swatted both heroes out of his way as if they were nothing before they could react. Hulk and Superman painfully extracted themselves from the crumbling adjacent structures where they crashed. They again tried to attack Eradicator who simply seized each by his throat and flew between two tightly space dilapidated towers. Superman's and Hulk's bodies ripped huge chunks out of the decaying structures before being tossed aside.

"He's so strong. Stronger than anyone else I've ever faced." Superman croaked picking himself up off the debris littered ground of Mars.

"Be that as it may, he's not unstoppable. No one is." Hulk said getting to his own shaky feet. "You taught me that lesson my friend." He added with a pained smile.

Renewed purpose surging through their veins Superman and Hulk again attacked. Superman flew into the air where Eradicator hovered. The intense torrent of heat vision he unleashed on the beast, however, did nothing. Eradicator grabbed him by his face slamming him into the ground. Eradicator turned to and after receiving an ineffective thunderous blow to his chest, blasted Hulk in Hulk's own chest with a ball of purple energy that emitted from his palm. Hulk doubled over in agony. Eradicator next kicked the crouching Hulk in his face fracturing Hulk's jaw. Hulk tasted his own blood, a rare occurrence. The only other being who had ever broken one of Hulk's bones was the legendary cosmic entity called the Beyonder. Superman whizzed towards Eradicator but was waylaid by a second purple energy ball that knocked him out of the air mid-flight. Superman then also tasted blood. Superman feared he had suffered internal injuries from the blast.

"Grovel before your God." Eradicator boomed placing one foot followed by the other atop his badly battered foes. Neither Hulk nor Superman could raise. They were soon out cold.

"Want a new challenger?" Supergirl said blindsiding Eradicator with a piece of tower she wielded like an oversized club. Eradicator smashed through a series of structures ending up under a heap of rubble. "J'onn their hurt. Take them to safety."

"What of Eradicator? He must be within a mile range if the bomb is to prove effective." Martian Manhunter said indicating the black, cigar-shaped device that was the height of a man. "If he should leave before the minute countdown has elapsed."

"I know J'onn," Supergirl said she smiled sadly at Martian Manhunter. "Tell Clark I love him. A girl never had a better cousin or big brother."

Martian Manhunter noded. "Farewell Kara Zor-El. I have been greatly enriched by known you. May the gods guide your journey across the river of life."

"The feelings mutual J'onn." Supergirl said. "Now scram big, purple and grumpy will be back soon." Martian Manhunter holding Superman and Hulk in his arms flew away at top speed.

"Feel my righteous wrath interloping apostate." Eradicator roared breaking free of his short lived confinement.

"Bring it on," Supergirl said beckoning Eradicator forward with her outstretched right hand.

"You cannot harm me insolent child I am forever." Eradicator scoffed.

Eradicator was on Supergirl in less than a blink of a human eye. His first punch fractured the orbital socket of her left eye in two places. His second cracked her skull. His knee strike snapped four ribs. He hoisted her high overhead breaking her back on his other knee. By way of contrast not one of her intended blows made any meaningful impact. Eradicator picked her up then pummelled her for nearly a full minute straight.

"Tell me mortal. How does it feel to die?" Eradicator gloated holding up her limp, bloody, bruised covered body by her lolling neck. Sparking purple energy slowly gathered in his free palm.

"Sacrifice," Supergirl managed to whisper her voice raspy with strain.

The matter disintegrator bomb exploded. A pulsing, rainbow colored bubble enveloped Eradicator and Supergirl reducing them and everything within a mile radius to free floating atoms. Supergirl one of the greatest protectors of Earth was no more.

To Be Concluded next chapter in World War Hulk Aftermath


End file.
